La jeunesse de Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: C'est Voldemort dans ces années d'école. Les problèmes qu'il a, ses amis, sa fascination pour la magie noire et son goût de vengeance qui se développe peu à peu. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Amour et Misère

CHAPITRE 1 : AMOUR ET MISÈRE  
  
En 1936, dans un grand manoir, vivait Téa Chainsler et Tom Jédusor. Téa n'était pas une personne normale. Non, Elle était une sorcière, mais son mari, Tom, ne le savait pas, parce qu'il détestait tout ce qui avait rapport à la magie. Téa avait 21 ans et Tom avait 25 ans. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a 4 mois. Tom était un homme très riche et il travaillait pour une importante compagnie. Téa travaillait dans un petit restaurant. Tom et Téa avait déménager à Little Hangleton 3 mois après leur mariage et ils avaient une très bonne réputation dans le village. Ils n'avaient aucun enfant, mais Téa voulait avoir un bébé bientôt.  
  
Au début de Février, Téa apprit que son souhait se réaliserais : Elle était enceinte. Elle était très contente et quand elle l'apprit à Tom, il fut content lui aussi. Mais Téa avait un problème : Elle était obliger de dire à Tom qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais quelle serait la réaction de Tom quand il l'apprendrait. Elle avait un très gros problème. Le 15 Février, quand Téa attendait Tom, elle pensait que aujourd'hui serait le bon moment pour dire toute la vérité à son mari. Quand il arriva, elle dit :  
  
Je voudrais te parler, maintenant.  
  
Tom regarda sa femme avec une étrange expression sur son visage. Il dit 'ok' et la suivit dans le salon.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?, demanda Tom.  
  
Téa regarda son mari. Elle soupira un long moment et dit :  
  
Je suis une sorcière, Tom.  
  
Tu es quoi?!, cria Tom.  
  
Je suis une sorcière! Tom ne dit rien pendant quelques minute avant de dire :  
  
Vas-t-en de ma maison!  
  
Quoi? Tom! Je suis enceinte.  
  
Ça ne change rien! Je m'en vais travailler. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois partie d'ici et que tu ne reviennes jamais dans cette maison. Toi et ton monstre!  
  
Tom sortit de la maison. Téa pleura, pleura et pleura. Elle alla chercher ses affaires et partie à son tour.  
  
Pendant 8 mois, Téa voyagea dans tout le pays. Le 31 Octobre, elle eut des contractions. Un femme nommée, Helena vit Téa et alla l'aidée.  
  
Vous êtes vraiment très malade et. oh mon dieu!!! Vous êtes enceinte!!! Je vous conduit à l'hopital.  
  
À l'hopital, Téa eu un petit garçon. Elle eut seulement le temps de dire : Tom Elvis Jedusor, et elle moura. 


	2. Découverte

CHAPITRE 2 : DÉCOUVERTE  
  
Son petit garçon fut accepter à l'orphelinat de Saint-Andrews. Tom Elvis Jedusor grandit là. Le diesteur était très méchant avec lui. John Denvers, le directeur, battait souvent Tom et le maltraitait. Pourquoi? Parce que quand Tom avait une émotion, d'étranges choses se produisait autour de lui. Tom était un petit garçon très gêner et très triste. Il était très solitaire. Il aimait lire des livres. Tout le monde du village disait qu'il était un très joli garçon mais très mystérieux. Il n'avait aucun ami parce que personne ne l'aimait. Personne, sauf une femme qui travaillait à l'orphelinat. Cette femme avait été une amie de sa mère, Téa. Elle s'appelait Jennifer. Elle parlait à Tom de sa mère et pourquoi il était dans un orphelinat. Tom partageait toutes ses passions avec Jennifer.  
  
Un jour, il reçut une étrange lettre venant d'une école nommer Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette école. Il pensa que c'était une blague de Jeremy, une de ses ennemies personnel. Mais Tom avait le don de savoir quand c'était vrai ou faux et cette lettre sonnait vrai. Il alla voir Jennifer à son bureau. Il entra et parla avec elle de la lettre.  
  
Tom, tu dois connaître tes origines, dit Jennifer.  
  
Quels origines?, dit Tom.  
  
Tu es un sorcier, Tom.  
  
Je suis un sorcier?  
  
Oui. Et Poudlard est la meilleur école de sorcellerie au monde. Moi et ta mère sommes aller à cette école.  
  
Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler avant aujourd'hui.  
  
Parce que ton père était un moldu, personne sans pouvoir magique. Et parfois, quand c'est un sorcier avec un moldu, l'enfant peut ne pas être un sorcier. Mais maintenant tu es admit à Poudlard! C'est cool! Nous allons aller acheter tout ce que tu auras besoin demain, d'accord?  
  
D'accord. 


	3. Le chemin de traverse

CHAPITRE 3 : LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE  
  
Tom sortit et alla à sa chambre Il dormit très longtemps. Quand Jennifer venu lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, Tom était prêt depuis deux heures.  
  
Nous allons allez à Londres pour acheter toutes tes fournitures scolaires, dit Jennifer à Tom. Apporte ta liste avec toi.  
  
Whoua!, s'écria Tom, nous allons à Londres pour vrai?  
  
Oui, dit Jennifer avec un petit sourire.  
  
Tom avait envie de visiter toute la ville de Londres avant d'aller au chemin de traverse. Jennifer lui fit traverser près de la moitié de la ville avant d'arriver devant un petit bar délabrer. Ils y entrèrent. Il était remplit de gens en robe avec des chapeaux pointus sur leur tête. Jennifer se dirigea vers le bar ou était un barman chauve qui souriait à Jenny.  
  
Bonjour Jack, dit Jennifer.  
  
Bonjour, Jenny, ça va bien, demanda le barman.  
  
Oui très bien.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène dans cet endroi, ça fait un éternité qu'on t'a pas vu!  
  
Je sais. Mais je viens avec le fils de Téa Chainsler pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il entre à Poudlard cette année.  
  
Ah bon. Viens ici que je te regarde, dit Jack à Tom. Savais-tu que tu était le portrait cracher de ta mère toi?  
  
Non, répondit Tom gêner.  
  
Tom aimait bien qu'on parle de sa mère et surtout quand on lui disait qu'il lui ressemblait. Il aimait aussi rencontrer les anciens amis de sa mère. Par contre, si quelqu'un osait lui parler de son père, il ne le supportait pas, parce que d'après ce que Jenny lui avait dit, à ses yeux c'était un monstre et il le détestait plus que n'importe quoi. ou peut-être que sa vie elle-même il la détestait un peu plus, mais bon.  
  
Bon nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, nous avons une grosse journée devant nous, dit Jennifer.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, alors au revoir j'espère te revoir plus souvent, dit Jack.  
Et Jennifer et Tom continuèrent leur chemin vers une petite porte qu'il passèrent et se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Jennifer tapota avec sa baguette certaines briques qui se mirent à bouger pour faire un trou assez grand pour que deux passent.  
  
Le spectacle qui se présenta au yeux de Tom quand il regarda la rue, était la chose la plus magnifique et surprenante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des tas de gens habiller en robe de sorcier se faufilait parmi les centaines de boutiques qu'il y avait.  
  
Jennifer l'emmena dans une banque nommée Gringotts. Elle lui expliqua que à sa mort, sa mère lui avait léguer toute sa fortune. Elle expliqua aussi le principe des gallions, noises et mornilles. Ensuite, quand ils sortirent de la banque, il regarda sa liste.  
  
Il va falloir aller te chercher une baguette. Viens on va aller chez Ollivanders, dit Jennifer.  
  
Tom suivi Jennifer jusqu'à une boutique de baguette. Quand il entra, il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir. Il attendit et fini par dire : « Il y a quelqu'un? » Soudain, un homme au cheveux blanchâtre arriva de nulle part, fit sursauter Tom.  
  
Bonjour, fit l'homme. Je m'appel mr. Ollivander, je suis vendeur de baguette magique. Quel est votre nom?  
  
Tom, Tom Jedusor, répondit Tom.  
  
Oh! Vous êtes sûrement le fils de Téa Chainsler?  
  
Euh, oui c'est ça.  
  
Oui, bon. Je vais prendre vos mesures. Prenez-vous votre baguette de la main droite ou gauche?  
  
Euh,. et bien je suis gaucher.  
  
Mr. Ollivander regarda Tom d'un drôle d'air mais ne dit rien. Tom se demanda se qu'il avait dit de mauvais mais il se résigna à le savoir. Le marchand revint et mesura le bras de Tom, la grosseur de ses narines et bien d'autres. Il repartit et revint avec une petite boîte d'où il en sortit une baguette.  
  
33 cm, bois d'if avec une plume de phoenix. Allez-y essayez-là.  
  
Tom brandit un peu la baguette et des étincelles vertes en sortirent.  
  
Oh!Bravo Mr. Jedusor!, s'écria mr Ollivander. La baguette viens de vous choisir.  
  
Tom paya les 5 gallions que sa baguette coûtait. Il sortit avec Jennifer et alla acheter tout ces livres. Ensuite, Jennifer lui dit d'aller acheter ses robes pendant que elle allait lui acheter un cadeau. C'est ainsi qu'il entra seul dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Il y avait déjà une jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'air plus vieille que lui. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire et lui dit :  
  
Bonjour, moi c'est Danaë Calahan Bartley et toi.  
  
Moi c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit Tom un peu gêner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de discussion.  
  
Jamais entendu parler des Jedusors. Tu es d'une famille moldus?  
  
Moitié, moitié. Mais j'habite dans un orphelinat moldu.  
  
Bonjour?, dit une voix glacée.  
  
Une jeune garçon au cheveux blonds, et aux yeux gris froid était arriver.  
  
Ah bonjour, Alminus, dit Danaë.  
  
Bonjour Danaë, dit le dénommer Alminus. Toi t'es qui?  
  
Je suis Tom Jedusor, répondit Tom encore plus gêner.  
  
Moi c'est Alminus Malefoy.  
  
Enchanté.  
  
Alors ici. Qui n'a pas été servi, dit une femme grassouillette.  
  
Moi, dit Tom.  
  
Alors on se revoit à Poudlard, dit Danaë.  
  
Oui, répondit Tom.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire et sortit. Quand à Alminus, il lui fit un simple signe de tête. Tom suivi la femme qui mesura ses robes. Quand il eut payer et vint pour sortir, il vit Jennifer avec un magnifique hibou noir de jais. Tom se précipita sur elle et ne sut combien de fois il l'avait remercier pour ce si magnifique cadeaux. Vraiment, dans le monde des sorciers, il se sentait enfin chez lui. 


	4. Le Poudlard Express

CHAPITRE 4 : LE POUDLARD EXPRESS  
  
Le reste de l'été se passa plus ou moins bien. Mr.Denvers s'acharnait deux fois plus qu'avant sur Tom. C'était parce que Jennifer avait dit à Mr.Denvers que Tom irait dans une autre école et qu'il y resterait toute l'année.  
  
Mais Tom s'en foutais. Il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard. Jennifer lui avait parler de tout sur le monde des sorciers : le Quidditch, le sport le plus populaire chez les sorciers, tout sur Poudlard, les maisons, les cours et l'histoire de Poudlard en général. Elle lui dit aussi que Poudlard était renommer pour sa grande bibliothèque remplit de livre très rares. Tom était content. D'ailleurs, Jennifer lui avait acheter quelques livres supplémentaire dont l'Histoire de Poudlard et 1000 et 1 techniques pour jouer au Quidditch et plusieurs autres. Ce qui plu beaucoup à Tom.  
  
Le matin du 1 Septembre, jour de la rentré, Jennifer vint réveiller Tom très de bonne heure. Tom était très nerveux. Il avait un peu hâte de revoir Danaë et Alminus qu'il avait rencontrer sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Tom partit de l'orphelinat avec tout ces bagages vers 10hrs. Ils rendit avec Jennifer à la gare de King's Cross à la plateforme 9¾. Tom se demandait où ça pouvait être. Jennifer l'emmena en face du mur entre la plateforme 9 et 10.  
  
Tu dois courir vers le mur sans avoir peur de te cogner, dit Jennifer. Si tu as peur un peu, tu peux aller un peu plus vite. Allez vas-y je vais aller te rejoindre.  
  
Tom s'avança en face du mur et couru. Il se retrouva devant un train rouge et une tonne d'élèves et parents. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Jennifer souriante.  
  
Tu vas enfin te retrouver dans ton vrai monde, dit-elle. Tu vas voir ça va être amusant.  
  
Tom sourit. Il se sentait bien. Il se mit alors à chercher Danaë et Alminus. Il ne les vit pas. Alors il emmena son chariot vers les compartiments et entra dans un pour y installer ses affaires. Quand il vint pour sortir, une main le retint par le bras. Il se retourna et vit Danaë souriante.  
  
Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
Bonjour, dit tom. Je suis heureux de te revoir.  
  
Oui moi aussi. Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec toi dans ton compartiment?  
  
Oui, bien sûr!  
  
Et elle alla à son tour installer ses affaires. Tom l'attendit et sortit. Il alla la présenter à Jennifer qui fut très enchanter. Le Poudlard Express lança un dernier avertissement et Danaë et Tom entrèrent dans leur compartiment. Tom et Danaë s'assirent un en face de l'autre.  
  
Alors t'a passer de bonne vacances?, lui demanda Danaë.  
  
Non, pas très bonne, répondit Tom. Enfin quand j'étais avec Jennifer s'était cool mais si non c'était un enfer.  
  
Ah pauvre toi. Moi j'ai passer la meilleure des été. Et j'ai appris que j'avais un frère qui était cracmol et qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat.  
  
Ah bon?, s'étonna Tom. Tu ne le savais pas?  
  
Non. Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit. Mais j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents et qu'ils m'avaient adopter alors que j'avais seulement 6 mois.  
  
C'est horrible d'apprendre qu'on a été adopter?  
  
Oui et non. Mais.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Alminus se tenait sur le bord de la porte. Il demanda avec sa voix glacé :  
  
Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?  
  
Mais oui bien sûr, répondit Tom.  
  
Alminus s'installa et s'assit à côté de Tom. Tom et Alminus firent plus ample connaissance. Tom apprit qu'Alminus était tirer d'une famille de sang- pur et qu'il était enfant unique. Il lui dit aussi qu'il aimerait bien faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une jeune fille au cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs vide entra.  
  
Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec vous?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
  
Oui, répondit Danaë.  
  
La fille s'installa et s'assit à côté de Danaë. Elle les regarda un après l'autre et dit : Je m'appelle Élisa Rogue et vous?  
  
Enchanté moi, c'est Danaë Calahan Bartley, lui c'est Alminus Malefoy et lui c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit Danaë.  
  
Enchantée. Bartley je connais, Malefoy je connais aussi, mais. Jedusor je ne connais pas. Tu es un sang-de-bourbe?  
  
Euh., bégéya Tom.  
  
Il est moitié-moitié, répondit Danaë qui voyait que Tom était un peu gêner.  
  
Ah! Et c'est comment d'avoir un parents moldu et l'autre sorcier?  
  
Eh bien, je ne les connais pas, ditTom. Je vit dans un orphelinat.  
  
Ben comment tu sais que t'es moitié-moitié?  
  
Parce que celle qui était responsable de s'occuper de moi était une amie de ma mère qui était une sorcière.  
  
Ah, d'accord ça explique mieux.  
  
Et ils continuèrent à jaser ainsi. Alminus proposa à Tom d'aller faire un tour dans le train. Ils se promenait, quand Alminus dit : « Il y a des Sands-de-Bourbe là-dedans, on va les voir. » Et ils entrèrent. Il y avait 4 personnes : 3 garçons et 1 filles.  
  
Alors ici ça sent la sang-de-boube!, dit Alminus.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?, dit l'un des garçons.  
  
Je m'appel Alminus Malefoy et lui c'est Tom Jedusor, dit Alminus en tendant la main au garçon. Et toi t'es qui.  
  
Je m'appel George Dubois. Elle c'est Catherine Wilson et eux c'est Patrick et Nathan Dussault.  
  
Si j'étais toi George je ferais attention avec qui je me tiens. Moi par exemple je suis un bon exemple de personne avec qui tu devrais te tenir.  
  
Je sais très bien avec qui me tenir ou non je n'ai pas besoin d'un imbécile pour me le dire.  
  
Et qui est l'imbécile?  
  
Tom sentait que Alminus fulminait. Tom s'avança vers Dubois et dit :  
  
L'imbécile c'est Gryffondor et puisque mon instinct me le dit tu vas y être et ceux qui font partit de sa maison sont souvent des sang-de-bourbe. Ça serait pas très loyal pour toi, Dubois, d'avoir que des amis sang-de- bourbe.  
  
Dubois le regarda avec haine. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Tom. Alminus qui avais comprit la situation s'avança vers Tom et lui dit qu'il fallait partir. Tom le suivi.  
  
Tu as vraiment été très bien, dit Alminus.  
  
Merci, répondit Tom. Tu sais, à mon orphelinat j'avais l'habitude.  
  
Alminus sourit. Tom savait que son ami n'aimait vraiment pas les moldus et qu'il était prêt à le protéger contre ces stupides moldus. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment, ils parlèrent de se qui s'était passer dans l'autre compartiment avec Dubois et ces amis, à Danaë et Élisa. Danaë riait en écoutant l'histoire et Élisa souriait en écoutant la réplique de Tom. 


	5. La cérémonie de répartition

CHAPITRE 5 : LA CÉRÉMONIE DE RÉPARTITION  
  
Plus aucune anicroche ne se passa durant le reste du voyage. Tom et ses amis espéraient tous être à Serpentard. Tom trouvait Danaë très symthique et il parla avec elle tout le reste du voyage. De tout et de rien. Alminus et Élisa parlèrent de l'année à venir en préparant des plans pour humilier le jeune Dubois.  
  
Arrivé à Poudlard, le train s'arrêta tranquillement et ils purent enfin sortir.  
  
Par ici les premières années, cria une voix forte au loin. Tom et ses 3 amis approchèrent de la silhouette qui faisait deux fois celle d'un homme normal. Ils le suivirent et allèrent jusqu'au lac.  
  
4 par barques maximum, dit le géant.  
  
Tom, Danaë, Alminus et Élisa embarquèrent ensemble. Il furent stupéfaits de voir la beauté du château de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent tout le lac et se retrouvèrent devant une très grande porte. Le géant cogna et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Un homme avec une longue barbe argentée qui avait l'air très vieux se tenait là. Il les fit entrer et leur dit : Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose et directeur- adjoint. Vous serez répartit dans les 4 maisons. Ces maisons seront comme votre 2e famille. Les maisons sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Durant tout l'année vous pourrez faire gagner des points à votre maison pour qu'à la fin de l'année la maison qui ait eu le plus de points gagne la coupe des quatre maisons. Maintenant entrer.  
  
Tom entra et fut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit le plafond. si il y en avait un. On ne le voyait pas et c'était très beau. Un plafond magique. Tom l'avait lut dans l'histoire de poudlard.  
  
Quand j'appelerai votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir et mettre le choixpeau magique, dit Dumbledore qui fit ramener Tom sur terre.  
  
Danaë fut dans les premiers nommer. Elle fut envoyer à Serpentard. Dubois et les 2 Dussault furent envoyer à Gryffondor « Fiou » avait fait Tom quand il avait vu que ces ennemis ne serait pas dans la même maison que lui. Bientôt fut son tour d'être nommer :  
  
Tom Jedusor.  
  
Tom s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret en mettant le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Une voix retentit alors et lui dit :  
  
Hmmm, tu as de nombreuses qualités. Tu es très courageux, mais je ne t'enverrais pas à Gryffondor. Tu as beaucoup d'intelligence, mais oh! Que vois-je? Alors ta maison sera : SERPENTARD!!!  
  
Des cris retentirent et Tom se dirigea vers cette table. Il était content d'être à Serpentard. Mais qu'avais vu le choixpeau magique? Il se le demandait vraiment aurais bien voulu avoir une réponse.  
  
Il décida d'écrire à Jennifer pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et lui demander si elle savait quelques choses que lui ne savait pas. Mais pas maintenant car s'était le moment de manger et c'était de succulente choses qu'il y avait sur cette table. Tom qui avait été maltraiter toute sa vie et qui n'avait jamais pu manger à sa faim était au paradis. Alminus et Élisa qui avait aussi été envoyer à Serpentard discutait cette fois de la nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. Élisa disait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le poulet et Alminus voulait qu'elle en mange car il le trouvait très bon. Tom riait. C'était drôle de les voir aller tout les 2. C'était à croire qu'ils allaient finir ensemble tout les 2. 


	6. Premiers Cours

CHAPITRE 6 : PREMIERS COURS  
  
Hé Tom réveille-toi on va être en retard, dit une voix pendant que Tom rêvait. Allez dehors paresseux tu t'es pas lever pour le petit-déjeuner mais lèves-toi pour les cours! Dès que Tom entendit le mot cours, il se réveilla totalement et vit face à lui Alminus.  
  
Bon enfin! Il était temps, dit Alminus. Vite dépêche-toi on va être en retard à notre premier cours!  
  
Ouais, mais je m'habille avant, dit Tom d'une voix endormi.  
  
Oh non ne me dit pas! Tu va y aller en pyjama?, s'exclama Alminus avec un sourire.  
  
Tom ria et s'habilla. Il descendit dans la salle commune où Alminus, Danaë et Élisa l'attendait.  
  
C'est pas trop tôt, dit Élisa de sa voix froide.  
  
T'as pas faim?, lui demanda Danaë en lui tendant un morceau de toast.  
  
Oui, merci, dit Tom.  
  
Bon alors c'est pas tout mais on a cours dans 5 minutes en potions et c'est dans les cachots, dit Alminus.  
  
Les quatre amis partirent ensemble vers les cachots, là où le cours de Potions avait lieu. Arrivé, le professeur Walsh était déjà arrivé. Le quatuor s'assit à l'arrière de la classe, bien que Tom n'aime pas ça car il aimait être en avant. Il détailla le professeur et il s'aperçut que tout ce qu'il y avait sur elle était noir. Et ses yeux était vide et glacé.  
  
Le cour se passa plutôt bien. Après le cours de potion, il avait métamorphose, 2 heures. Son professeur lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et pourtant il n'avait rien qui aurait pu lui en faire avoir. Là aussi le cours se passa assez bien sauf que Alminus n'arrêtait pas de passer des commentaires désobligeant à l'endroit de Dumbledore, le professeur.  
  
Sur l'heure du dîner, Tom se dépêcha à manger et dit à ses amis qu'il allait à la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendit et quand il fut assit, il sortit un parchemin et une magnifique plume que Jennifer lui avait acheter. D'ailleurs c'était à elle qu'il allait écrire. Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles et savoir certaines choses. Après avoir terminer sa lettre, il la relut au complet pour être sûr qu'elle était correcte.  
  
Cher Jennifer,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi ça va très bien. Je me suis fait 3 amis très cool et j'ai été dans la maison des Serpentards comme eux. J'en suis bien content d'ailleurs. J'aurais des questions à te poser. Quand j'ai mis le choixpeau magique, il a vu en moi plein de qualité et il a vu quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublier de me dire? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? S'il te plaît Jenny répond moi franchement. Sinon ce matin les cours on très bien passer et pas vraiment d'inconvénient ont eu lieu sauf que je me suis fait un ennemie mais il est à Gryffondors. Enfin je te laisse là-dessus et réécrit moi vite. Au revoir.  
  
Tom  
  
Tom était fier de se qu'il venait d'écrire. Il envoya son hibou qu'il avait nommer Salazar en honneur de sa maison à Jennifer. Plus il y pensait plus il avait envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ces trois amis vinrent le voir dans la salle commune, avec une autre personne qui ressemblait étrangement à Élisa.  
  
Je te présente ma s?ur Cruella, dit Élisa. Elle est en 3e année.  
  
Bonjour, moi c'est Tom Jedusor, répondit Tom un peu gêner.  
  
Bonjour, répondit Cruella avec la même voix glacée que Élisa.  
  
Tom détailla Cruella. Elle n'était pas très différente de Élisa. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, et toute habillée en noir. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent qui dégageait de Cruella. Il se demandait c'était quoi.  
  
Les filles sortirent de la salle commune. Alminus vint s'asseoir à côté de Tom.  
  
Alors? T'a été faire quoi à la bibliothèque?, demanda Alminus.  
  
Écrire une lettre à Jennifer, celle qui était responsable de moi à mon orphelinat, répondit Tom.  
  
Pourquoi tu lui écrit?  
  
Parce que je crois qu'elle a oublier de me dire quelque chose d'important.  
  
Et c'est quoi d'après toi? Je sais pas, mais tu sais quand j'ai mis le choixpeau magique hier soir, il a vu quelque chose qui la fait faire son choix immédiatement.  
  
Pourtant il est rester un bon bout sur ta tête.  
  
Oui, mais il ne l'a pas vu tout de suite. Ça lui a prit un certain temps.  
  
Ok. Mais maintenant on va dehors, il fait beau?  
  
Ok!  
  
Les 2 amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dehors. Après le souper, ils allèrent dans le dortoir où Alminus montra quelque chose à Tom.  
  
Tu vois?, dit Alminus. C'est un petit livre, mais il est remplit de choses intéressante.  
  
C'est un livre de magie noire?, demanda bêtement Tom.  
  
Oui, réopndit Alminus. Et j'ai penser te le donner pour que tu puisses avoir quelque chose à lire le soir, car je sais que tu aimes lire.  
  
Ah, eh bien merci.  
  
Ça fait plaisir. Mais fait lui attention.  
  
Oui.  
  
Tom et Alminus descendirent et allèrent rejoindre Danaë et Élisa. Celle-ci parlaient de leur horaire.  
  
Non regardez-moi ça. Demain on commence avec Défense contre les forces du mal! Je déteste cette matière. Ensuite on a sortilège. Merde! C'est plus que plate, râlait Élisa.  
  
Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Tom avec un sourire.  
  
Ouais. La journée va être très longue d'après moi.  
  
Excusez-moi je dois aller en haut au dortoir, dit soudainement Danaë.  
  
Je viens avec toi, dit Élisa. Au revoir les gars.  
  
Ouais c'est ça au revoir, dit sarcastiquement Tom.  
  
Tom les regarda partir. Alminus était parti voir un garçon un peu plus loin. Tom était perdu dans ces pensées quand une voix familière lui dit :  
  
Alors je peux m'asseoir avec toi?  
  
Tom se retourna et vit Cruella.  
  
Oui c'est sûr, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
Alors, cette première journée?Pas trop mal?  
  
Non. C'était bien. J'ai pas eu de cours cette après-midi.  
  
Ouais c'est amusant ça.  
  
Tom et Cruella continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. 


	7. La réponse de Jennifer

CHAPITRE 7 : LA RÉPONSE DE JENNIFER.  
  
Une semaine passa depuis que les cours avaient commencé. Tom s'était maintenant habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Une vie heureuse avec DES amis. C'était nouveau pour lui. Le lundi suivant, il reçut la réponse de Jennifer pendant qu'il était en train de déjeuner. Il décida d'attendre à être dans la salle commune.  
  
Tout de suite après le déjeuner, il descendit à la salle commune avec Danaë, Alminus et Élisa. Rendu, il prit la lettre, la déplia et se mit à lire.  
  
Bonjour, Tom  
  
Ça va bien? Moi ça va plus ou moins bien. Mr. Denvers s'acharne sur moi sans arrêt. Les autres enfants n'arrêtent pas de me demander où tu es et s'en est stressant. T'inquiète pas, je ne leur ai pas dit. Pour répondre à ta question. eh bien oui, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dites. C'est assez important mais je ne pensais pas avoir à te le dire immédiatement. Alors, voilà. Ce qu'a vu le choixpeau magique dans ta tête, c'est que tu es le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Oui, lui en chair et en os. Tu es son descendant et tout les descendant vont dans la maison de leur ancêtre. Ta mère y était aussi. Et comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te cache la vérité, la légende de la chambre des secrets existe. Ta mère l'a découvert mais elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Aussi, tu dois savoir que tu es fourchelang. Oui, tu sais parler aux serpents. Ta mère aussi, mais elle s'en servait que très rarement. Maintenant tu sais tout. Alors je te souhaite de passer une bonne année avec tes nouveaux amis. Bye Jennifer  
  
Alors, c'était ça. Le choixpeau magique avait vu en lui qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il parlait fourchelang. Tom était stupéfait de l'apprendre. Il regarda ses amis et vit que eux aussi était stupéfait. Alminus fut le premier à parler :  
  
Alors, t'es. t'es le descendant de Serpentard?, dit-il.  
  
Ça a bien l'air que oui, dit Tom la gorge sèche.  
  
Et ben ça alors!, s'écria Élisa. J'ai le descendant du plus grand sorcier jamais vu sur cette terre devant moi!  
  
N'exagère pas, tout de même, dit Danaë.  
  
Tom pensa que ses amis était content. Pour lui ou. pour eux? Il n'en savait rien. Élisa était toute exciter. Danaë pas plus qu'il le fallait et Tom l'en remerciait silencieusement. Alminus, quant à lui, semblait être entre éclater de joie et la sympathie. Finalement il dit :  
  
Tu sais, Tom, quand même que tu serais le descendant de n'importe qui tu vas rester le même ami pour moi.  
  
Merci, Alminus, dit Tom.  
  
Une lueur amicale passa dans les yeux de Alminus avant qu'il ne dise :  
  
Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec moi, Élisa?  
  
Mais avec joie!, répondit Élisa. Et toi Danaë, tu viens avec nous?  
  
Non je vais rester avec Tom.  
  
Élisa haussa les épaules et suivi Alminus jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Tom se tourna vers Danaë et dit :  
  
Je crois que je vais aller dans le dortoir pour relaxer un peu.  
  
D'accord, répondit Danaë. Oh! Je vais aller voir Cruella, elle est seule.  
  
Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure.  
  
Et Tom monta dans le dortoir où il s'allongea sur son lit 


	8. Le rêve

CHAPITRE 8 : LE RÊVE.  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent. Le jour de l'Halloween, Tom apprit que le premier match de Quidditch allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Il était tout exciter de voir avec ses yeux comment se jouait ce sport si populaire.  
  
Tom se débrouillait jusqu'à maintenant assez bien dans tout les matières. Il faisait parti des premiers comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, mais il s'en foutais un peu car maintenant, il avait des amis. Et d'ailleurs, il remarqua que Alminus et Élisa était assez bon et travaillait très dur. Danaë aussi. Tom avait remarquer que Alminus était capable de planifier amusement, travail, repos, ce qui impressionnait assez Tom. Quant à Danaë, Tom avait remarquer qu'elle était de nature réserver. Elle lui avait révéler à un moment donner que elle et Alminus se connaissait depuis qu'ils était né. Et Élisa. Tom la trouvait assez bizarre. Elle ne s'aventurait pas beaucoup dehors ou dans les endroit ensoleiller. Elle ne se regardait jamais dans le miroir, contrairement à la plupart des filles.  
  
Tout les soirs, Tom allait se coucher un peu avant Alminus et s'endormait très vite.  
  
Et c'est un soir, que lorsqu'il s'endormit, il fit un rêve étrange et effrayant. C'était un homme habiller en robe de sorcier, avec une cape et un capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête. Et il regardait dans le vide. Un autre homme cagoulé était à côté de lui silencieux, mais tremblant de tout ces membres. Quand 2 autres homme cagoulés arrivèrent avec un homme qui se révéla être. Alminus!Il avait l'air d'avoir au moins 10 ans de plus. Alminus tremblait de la tête au pied et avait la respiration saccadé.  
  
Alors, dit l'homme avec le capuchon. Tu as un fils, une femme et tu abandonne ainsi tes amis? Et tu croyais peut-être qu'aucun d'eux ne te retrouverais? Tu t'es enfui au moment ou j'avais le plus grand besoin de toi. Alors maintenant, je vais te faire regretter. C'est dommage car je te croyais être mon meilleur ami. Mais je me suis tromper à ton sujet. Et ton fils, et ta femme et tes futurs descendant souffrirons à cause de toi.  
  
Non!, s'écria Alminus. S'il te plaît ne fait pas ça! Je t'en supplie.  
  
La ferme!!! Tu mérite ce qui t'arrive alors, souffre. Avada Kedavra!  
  
Une éclair verte et Tom se réveilla en sursaut. 


	9. Premier match de Quidditch

CHAPITRE 9 : LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Tom regarda autour de lui et vit que tout les autres occupants du dortoir dormait toujours paisiblement. Il se souvenait du rêve qu'il venait de faire. C'était horrible. Et l'homme en noir, il se demandait réellement qui s'était. Il se recoucha et se dit qu'il y repenserait le lendemain.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Il se souvint qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de cours car non seulement, ils étaient Samedi, mais aussi, c'était le premier match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Tom regarda sur le lit de Alminus et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Tom décida alors de se lever, de s'habiller et de descendre dans la grande salle où il retrouva Alminus. Quand il le vit, il se rappela de son rêve. Devait-il lui en parler? Il décida d'attendre après le match de Quidditch. Il s'assit et s'aperçut que Élisa n'était pas là.  
  
« Où est Élisa?», demanda-t-il.  
  
«Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien», répondit Danaë.  
  
Cruella qui avait entendu s'approche d'eux et leur dit d'une voix toujours aussi glacée qu'à l'habitude :  
  
«Ne vous inquiété pas, elle est souvent malade»  
  
«Pourquoi?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Bah! C'est dans sa nature. Les médecins n'ont jamais su ce qu'elle avait.»  
  
«Ah, bon», dit simplement Alminus, qui venait tout juste de se joindre à la conversation.  
  
Le déjeuner se passa rapidement ainsi que toute la matinée. Bientôt il fut le temps d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tom se souvenait toujours du rêve qu'il avait fait. Il avait toutes les misères du monde à ne pas le dire à Alminus. Mais il chassa de son esprit ces idées noire et se réjouit quand il fut devant le terrain. Lui, Alminus, Danaë et Cruella montèrent dans les estrades qui étaient assez haute pour que l'on puisse facilement voir le match. Plus le temps passait, plus les estrades se remplissait des élèves. Tom aperçut au loin Dubois, les jumeaux Dussault et Catherine Wilson. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit alors. Il détestait ces quatres personnes de Gryffondor, et ce depuis l'incident dans le Poudlard Express. C'est une très forte voix d'un garçon qui annonçait le début du match qui le sortit de sa bulle.  
  
«Ici, Marc Walker. C'est le début d'une nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui débute par un match entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards!!! Et c'est partit!!! Le vif d'or est lâcher et le souaffle est en jeux.»  
  
Tom était très impressionné par le jeu. Tout les joueurs volant sur des balais se passant une balle rouge appelée le souaffle le fascinait. C'était tellement amusant à regarder. Il comprit pourquoi le Quidditch était le sport le plus apprécié chez les sorciers. C'est la voix de Alminus qui le ramena à la réalité.  
  
«Alors, comment tu trouves ça?», dit-il.  
  
«C'est vraiment amusant tout ça, vraiment, je suis émerveiller», répondit Tom.  
  
«C'est très amusant quand on y joue. Si tu veux cet été je t'inviterai chez moi, derrière le manoir, il y a un terrain de Quidditch on pourra y jouer. Bien évidemment il faudra l'autorisation de mon père mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord.»  
  
«Ça c'est certain que je vais venir», dit Tom avec un grand sourire.  
  
Alminus lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur le match. Tom était content. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un ami, un vrai ami. Un ami qui l'invitait à passer du temps chez lui pendant les vacances. Tom était aux anges. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux, selon lui.  
  
Le match continuait et le score était maintenant à 90 pour Gryffondor et 100 pour Serpentard après une heure de jeu. Il y avait beaucoup d'action sur le jeu. Les Serpentards jouaient dur avec les Gryffondors. Tout à coup, Tom vit les deux attrapeurs piquer vers le sol en direction d'un petit point doré.  
  
« Je crois que les attrapeurs ont repéré le vif d'or!», s'exclama Mark Walker. « Les attrapeurs se bouscule et. oh!!! L'attrapeur des Serpentards vient d'attraper le vif d'or!!! Les Serpentards gagne 250 à 90!»  
  
Et il y eu une explosion d'acclamation joyeuse. Tom faisait partit de ceux qui criait la victoire de leur équipe favorite. Tom était très content et apparemment Alminus aussi. Tom était tellement heureux, qu'il ne pensait même plus à son rêve qu'il avait fait. Une fête eu lieu jusqu'à ce que le professeur Walsh, la directrice de leur maison, vienne leur dire d'aller se coucher. Tom se coucha vers 2h00 du matin et s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir dit un maigre «Bonne Nuit» à Alminus. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun rêve à propos d'un homme en noir ou d'un quelconque rêve ressemblant à celui qu'il avait fait la veille. 


	10. Discussion avec Danaë

Note : Ce chapitre est peut-être moins intéressant que les autres, mais il fallait bien que je le mette en quelque part alors j'ai décider de le mettre le plus vite possible pour Tom puisse arrêter de s'en faire avec son rêve. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser dans un review.  
  
CHAPITRE 10 : DISCUSSION AVEC DANAË  
  
Les semaines passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus exigent et donnait beaucoup de devoir. Tom était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Il réussissait très bien dans toutes ces matières. Il n'aurait su dire quelle était sa préférer, il les aimait toutes. toutes à part celle de métamorphose. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il ne l'aimait pas, enfin moins que les autres. En fait, ce professeur était toujours contre lui. Il avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose d'imparfait dans le travail de Tom, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune garçon.  
  
Tom allait faire des visites régulières à la bibliothèque. Il y trouvait tout plein de livres très amusant et très intéressant. À un moment donner il avait essayer d'aller dans la réserve pour voir ce qu'il y avait comme livre, mais la bibliothécaire l'avait tout de suite vu et l'avait mit dehors. Mais avant il avait vu titre d'un livre qui l'intriguait : Magie Noir au fil des an. Il s'était dit qu'il reviendrait chercher ce livre un soir qu'il n'y aurait personne.  
  
Il se souvenait toujours du rêve qu'il avait fait. Il s'en souvenait tellement bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un sort qui lui avait été jeté pour qu'il reste dans sa tête et qu'il lui revienne en tête à chaque fois qu'il voyait Alminus. Tom essayait de se trouver une façon pour dire à Alminus que quelqu'un voulait le tuer. et qu'en plus c'était l'un de ces amis ou peut-être l'un de ces futurs amis. Mais voilà, Alminus ne le croirait peut-être pas. Alors, Tom s'était dit qu'il ne fallait peut-être lui en parler. Mais il en parla avec Danaë, une journée de décembre qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune en train de faire un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Tom lui expliqua tout en détail, tout le rêve du début à la fin.  
  
«Ça peut être une prémonition», dit Danaë. «Mais ça me surprendrait. Tu ne te serait pas engueuler avec Alminus le soir avant que tu fasses ce rêve?»  
  
«Non, pourquoi?», répondit Tom.  
  
«Et bien je ne sais pas. Peut-être que cette soirée là tu était fâcher contre lui et tu as fait un rêve sur ce à quoi tu pensais de lui sous l'influence de ta frustration.», dit Danaë d'une voix pas très convaincante.  
  
«Peut-être, mais je ne verrais pas pourquoi j'aurais eu envie de tuer Alminus.»  
  
«Moi non plus je ne vois pas pourquoi, enfin peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve comme ça.»  
  
Tom la regarda. Il n'en était pas très certain. Mais il n'en glissa aucun mot.  
  
«Je pense que tu ne devrais plus y penser.», dit Danaë d'une voix déterminante. «Ça ne sert à rien de te gâcher la vie pour un simple rêve non?»  
  
«Tu as peut-être raison. Mais j'ai raison de m'inquiéter. C'est tout de même mon meilleur ami.»  
  
Danaë le regarda et sourit. Elle avait un sourire assez énigmatique. Un sourire que Tom aimait bien, mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer.  
  
«Tu sais les vacances de noël arrive bientôt et j'aimerais savoir si tu reste ou si tu vas dans ton orphelinat?», dit Danaë.  
  
«Je vais rester ici. Il n'est pas question que j'aille dans cet orphelinat de fou.» répondit Tom en riant.  
  
Et ils continuèrent à faire leur devoir sur la défense contre les forces du mal et commencèrent celui d'histoire de la magie.  
  
Alminus et Elisa vinrent les rejoindre et ils passèrent une journée plutôt agréable, surtout Tom qui avait été rassuré par Danaë. Il passa une première demi-journée à ne pas être angoissé depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Ça lui faisait du bien et de toute façon quand il regardait Alminus rire, s'amuser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas gâcher son bonheur à cause d'un stupide rêve qu'il avait fait.  
  
Note : Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long et j'en suis désolée. Mais je fais ce que je peux. Ça fait trois chapitre que j'essaie de les rendre plus long et ont dirait qu'ils sont plus courts. Mais au moins j'espère que vous aimez.  
  
Je vais essayer de publier au moins un chapitre ou deux par semaine jusqu'à ce que l'histoire soit terminer. Mais j'aimerais avoir plus de review si non ça ne m'encourage pas à continuer l'histoire. Merci. 


	11. Noël à Poudlard

CHAPITRE 11 : NOËL À POUDLARD  
  
Pendant la semaine qui précéda noël, le professeur Dumbledore passa dans les classes pour savoir qui resterais à Poudlard pour noël. Tom fut le premier à s'inscrire. Cruella et Elisa restèrent également. Danaë et Alminus retournait dans leur famille. Alminus dit à Tom qu'il allait lui raconter comment cela s'était passer quand il reviendrait et Danaë lui dit qu'elle allait lui écrire. À la plus grande horreur de Tom, il apprit que Dubois et sa bande de Sang-De-Bourbe allaient rester à Poudlard eux aussi. «Beau noël en perspective», se dit Tom à lui même.  
  
La journée que ces amis devait partir, Tom sentit un peu de tristesse l'envahir. Eux, ils avaient de la famille qui l'aimait, quelqu'un qui tenait à eux. Lui, Tom, n'avait personne à part eux. Alminus le rassura le mieux qu'il put, bien qu'il savait qu'avec Tom, il était difficile de négocier.  
  
«Écoute, Tom, Cruella et Elisa vont être là, avec toi», dit-il dans l'espoir que ça donne autre chose que de lui augmenter sa tristesse actuelle. «Oui, c'est vrai que ce balafré de Dubois va être agaçant, mais.» il baissa la voix «Donne-lui une bonne raclé, il va peut-être se la fermer».  
  
Tom et Alminus éclatèrent de rire. Danaë qui n'était pas loin et qui n'avait pas entendu, les regarda avec une de ces expressions énigmatique que Tom aimait bien. Ce rire, eut l'effet de le réjouir un peu. Au moins il savait que Alminus pensait à lui et essayait de le rendre le plus heureux possible.  
  
Tom était content et avait le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que ces 2 meilleurs amis partent. Cela eut un effet plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait penser. C'est la voix de Elisa qui le rammena à la réalité.  
  
«Hého! Tom! T'a fini de rêver? C'est qu'on a envie d'aller se balader dans les couloirs, moi et Cruella, tu veux venir avec nous?», demanda Elisa de sa voix glacé à laquelle Tom était maintenant habituer.  
  
«Ouais, d'accord», répondit Tom avec un sourire.  
  
Toute la journée, Tom, Elisa et Cruella se promenèrent dans les couloirs. Et d'ailleurs Tom se demandait pourquoi dans les couloirs alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors? Mais il n'en posa aucun mot de peur de mettre mal à l'aise les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Les journées passèrent lentement, très L-E-N-T-E-M-E-N-T!!! Le matin de noël, Tom se réveilla avec plein de cadeaux à l'autre bout de son lit. Tom sourit. Il était impressionner, ou plutôt émerveiller. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait des cadeaux (sauf ceux que Jennifer lui faisait parfois quand il était à l'orphelinat). Il sortit de son lit et alla prendre les cadeaux. Il prit le premier, il était de Alminus. Il le déballa et découvrit avec stupéfaction de riche gants noir avec des filets d'or. C'était magnifique. Tom sourit et mit les gants de côté. Il prit un deuxième paquet qui venait de Cruella et Elisa. Il y avait une lettre avec et il commença par la lire.  
  
Nous savions que tu voulais avoir ce livre alors pour te faire plaisir nous te l'avons acheter. Nous espérons que tu seras content.  
  
Tom déballa le paquet et vit le livre qu'il avait vu dans la réserve de la bibliothèque : Magie Noire au fil des an. Tom était très impressionner. Comment avaient-elles pu savoir qu'il voulait ce livre? Oh, et puis il s'en foutais, il avait eu le livre qu'il voulait alors il n'allait pas gâcher son plaisir pour ça. Il commença à feuilleter le livre quand il se souvint qu'il y avait d'autre paquet qui l'attendait sur le bord de son lit. Il prit le troisième paquet qui avait lui aussi une lettre et qui venait de Danaë. Il commença par lire la lettre.  
  
Salut Tom,  
  
Comment ça va?Moi je vais plus que bien. Alors je t'avais dit que je t'écrirais alors je t'écris. Et tes vacances pas trop pénible?Moi, elles sont magnifiques, je ne les aient même pas vu passer. J'ai fait beaucoup de magasinage avec mes parents et tu verras quand je reviendrai, ils ont beaucoup de goût. Et j'en ai profiter pour t'acheter un petit cadeau à travers tout ce magasinage. J'espère qu'il te plaira même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Alors je te laisse là-dessus.  
  
Au revoir De Danaë  
  
Tom déballa le paquet et vit un petit livre noir. C'était un journal intime. «Eh bien ça alors! Elle pense vraiment à tout!», se dit Tom. Oui, il en aurait sûrement besoin de ce journal intime. Avec tout ce qui se passe cette année, oui, il en aurait besoin. C'était la première fois de sa misérable vie qu'il était heureux, alors il en aurait long à écrire.  
  
Enfin, un dernier paquet restait et il venait de Jennifer. Elle lui envoyait quelque chose de magnifique : un album photo de sa mère et d'elle quand elles étaient jeunes. Tom en était ému. Il trouva que sa mère était très belle. Il resta quelque minutes à continuer à l'observer avant de tout serrer et de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
  
Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il vit tout de suite Cruella et Elisa. Il se dirigea vers elles et s'assit en face d'eux.  
  
«Hé, merci les filles pour le livre», dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
«Pas la peine de nous remercier», dit Cruella. «C'est noël, c'est normal qu'on fasse des cadeaux à nos amis».  
  
«Ouais, bon. alors. euh.», bégaya Tom.  
  
Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et Tom les rejoignit dans leur fou rire en rougissant un peu. Finalement les vacances n'étaient pas si plate avec eux.  
  
La porte de la grande salle ouvrit et Dubois et sa bande de Sang-De- Bourbe entrèrent. Tom les regarda et esquissa un sourire. Il se tourna vers les filles et dit :  
  
«Ça vous tente d'aller se payer les balafré là-bas?»  
  
Tom pointa Dubois. Cruella regarda avec un regard dure les Gryffondor et Elisa les regarda et fit un sourire mauvais et dit : «Je suis d'accord». Tom, Cruella et Elisa se levèrent et se rendirent derrière Dubois.  
  
«Alors toujours à traîner avec les Sang-De-Bourbe, Dubois?», demanda sarcastiquement Elisa.  
  
«Dégagez» fut la seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent. Tom reposa la question en s'approchant dangereusement de Dubois.  
  
«Elle t'a demander : Alors toujours à traîner avec les sang-de-bourbe?»  
  
«Et toi t'a pas été sonner, Jedusor»  
  
Au moment ou Tom était pour frapper Dubois, Cruella le retint et l'emmena avec elle hors de la grande salle. Elisa les suivit derrière toujours frustrer de la réponse que Dubois lui avait donner.  
  
«Ce Dubois, je ne l'endure pas du tout!», s'écria-t-elle. «Moi non plus. Il trouve toujours des réplique stupide à nous donner. Faudrait lui donner un cours de réplique», dit Tom en riant.  
  
«Tout de même cet imbécile pourrait être plus poli envers ces supérieurs», dit Cruella d'une voix froide. «Vous venez faire un tour dans les cachots pour se balader?»  
  
«Ouais!», répondit Elisa sans même donner le temps à Tom de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Ils partirent vers les cachots et se baladèrent en riant, en maudissant les Gryffondors et en parlant de leur hâte de revoir leurs amis Alminus et Danaë.  
Je suis contente j'ai réussit à faire un chapitre un peu plus long que les derniers. C'est bien. Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura une remonter dans le temps jusqu'au temps de Salazar Serpentard. Tom va en apprendre sur lui, sa famille et sur la chambre des secrets. 


	12. Lettre d'adieu

CHAPITRE 12 : LETTES D'ADIEU  
  
La dernière semaine passa beaucoup plus vite que la première. Tom c'était beaucoup amusé avec Cruella et Elisa. Il avait dût faire ses devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il trouvait totalement ridicule, ainsi que celui de métamorphose qui était de transformer un livre en coupe d'or et d'écrire la transformation sur un parchemin. Le professeur Walsh, leur avait demandé de faire un résumé de leur dernière potion et Tom eut beaucoup de misère à faire ce foutu résumé pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ne se souvenait plus ce qui c'était passer quand il avait fait cette potion. Il dut demander à Elisa qui lui avait fait son devoir au lieu de lui expliquer.  
  
Le matin de l'Arrivé des autres élèves, Tom se réveilla de bonne heure. Il avait extrêmement hâte de revoir Alminus et Danaë. Vers 8h00, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne sauf le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Walsh. Tout à coup, Tom sursauta. Il était tellement concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas vu son hibou qui était venu lui porter une lettre et celui-ci avait lâcher un cri perçant en voyant le peu d'attention que son maître lui portait. Tom, pour se faire pardonner lui donna un morceau de toast et prit la lettre. Tom regarda et reconnut l'écriture de Jennifer. Alors, il la lut :  
Cher Tom,  
  
Je sais que je te dérange peut-être, mais il fallait que je t'écrives. Alors, je sais c'est une bien triste nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas le choix de t'en faire part. Depuis que tu es partit, monsieur Denvers, s'acharne sur moi. Et depuis quelques temps, il me frappe et me traite comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans. Et j'ai développer une maladie. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi, mais les médecins m'ont dit que ça prendrait un miracle pour que je m'en sorte. Alors quand tu retourneras à l'orphelinat, il est bien clair que je ne serai pas là pour toi et j'en suis désolée. Une seule chose, quand tu retourneras là-bas pour les vacances, arranges-toi pour ne pas trop te faire remarquer par monsieur Denvers et tout ira bien. J'espère que ta vie sera plus longue et plus plaisante que moi et ta mère. Maintenant je te dis. Adieu De Jennifer  
Tom relut au moins dix fois la lettre. Ça ne se pouvait pas! Jennifer, la seule personne qui ait connu sa mère allait mourir! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi la vie était si injuste avec lui. Et mr. Denvers, lui il le détestait. Un jour, cet homme allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, ainsi que son père qui l'avait renier et envoyer dans une orphelinat moldu!  
  
Avec toute cette émotion et toute ces pensées, il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il avait des larmes qui avait coulé sur ces joues. Il essaya de les essayer et partit dans sa salle commune ou il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cruella. Celle-ci le regarda et dit :  
  
«Tu vas bien? T'a pas l'air en forme. On dirait que t'a pleurer!»  
  
Tom ne pu répondre, mais tendit la lettre de Jennifer à Cruella. Celle-ci lut la lettre et regarda Tom avec un regard peiné et consolant. Cruella fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : elle le serra très fort dans ces bras et dit :  
  
«Ça va aller, ça va se passer.»  
  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Tom et il esquissa un sourire. Puis, Cruella se détacha de son étreinte et regarda Tom.  
  
«Tu veux venir avec moi dehors, on va attendre Alminus et Danaë.», dit- elle.  
  
«Tu ne veux pas manger avant?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.»  
Chapitre terminer.  
Bon alors j'ai terminer ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


	13. Magie Noire au fil des an

CHAPITRE 13 : MAGIE NOIRE AU FIL DES AN  
  
Tom et Cruella sortirent de la salle commune. Tom s'essuya les yeux en marchant vers le hall d'entrer. Dehors, il faisait beau et il y avait un très joli tapis de neige blanche. C'était magnifique. Tom et Cruella marchèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient, riait et s'amusait. Il profitait de leur dernière journée de vacances à fond.  
  
Tout à coup, ils aperçurent deux têtes blondes au loin qui s'en venait vers eux en courant. Tom reconnut aussitôt Alminus et Danaë et courut vers eux. Cruella le suivit pas très loin derrière. Danaë affichait un sourire radieux et avait l'air d'avoir passer de magnifiques vacances tout simplement inoubliable. Alminus, lui, affichait lui aussi un sourire, mais beaucoup moins grand que celui de Danaë. Alminus essayait de garder son air glaciale et sérieux, mais qu'il avait une certaine misère à garder. Lui aussi paraissait avoir eu de très bonne vacances et Tom était très content pour lui.  
  
«Alors vos vacances à Poudlard, pas trop ennuyeux?», demanda Alminus avec un sourire.  
  
«Bah! C'était pas si mal, hein Tom?», répondit Cruella.  
  
«Ouais, c'était vraiment amusant quand même», dit Tom en faisant un clin d'?il à Alminus.  
  
«Où est Elisa?», demanda Alminus.  
  
«Je crois qu'elle est en haut dans la salle commune ou bien elle est dans la grande salle.», répondit Cruella.  
  
«Bon, et bien moi j'ai faim, alors on va manger?», dit Danaë.  
  
«Ouais ça serait une très bonne idée», dit Alminus.  
  
Les quatre amis marchèrent en allant vers la grande salle. Ils continuèrent à parler. Elisa vint les rejoindre quelques temps après qu'ils aient commencés à manger. Danaë et Alminus racontèrent leur vacances qui avait été très amusante pour les deux.  
  
La journée passa tellement vite, qu'aucun ne s'aperçu de l'heure qu'il était rendu. En fait, quand ils s'en aperçurent, il était rendu 21h00. Ils allèrent manger et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectifs.  
  
Tom ne put s'endormir tout de suite. Alors, il prit ses cadeaux et choisis de lire son livre Magie noire au fil des an . Ce livre était très intéressant. Il contenait deux partie. Une partie pour les sorts et une partie explicative de divers sujet de agie noire. Dans la première partie, il parlait de tout les sorts de magie noire qui existait et Tom était impressionner par certains d'entre eux. Dans la deuxième partie, il feuilleta les pages et tomba sur un sujet très intéressant : La légende de la chambre des secrets.  
  
D'après la légende, Salazar Serpentard aurait aménager une chambre des secrets à l'intérieur des murs de l'école Poudlard. Elle contiendrait quelque chose de diabolique et de terrifiant pour tuer les enfants de moldu qui sont des sorciers. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard peut faire obéir la chose qui s'y trouve. D'après des recherches approfondi sur le sujet, rien n'aurait été trouver dans l'école. Aucune trace de cette «chambre des secrets». D'après ce qu'on dit, ce serait un énorme serpent que Serpentard aurait mit là pour que son futur héritier puisse l'utiliser facilement. Peu importe ce qui en est de cette supposer «chambre des secrets», ceci restera peut-être à jamais une légende aux yeux de tous, mais qui sait, peut-être que cette chambre existe vraiment puisqu'il n'y a que l'héritier de Serpentard qui peut l'ouvrir.alors nous ne la trouverons donc jamais? Ceci est un mystère bien garder que seul l'héritier connais la réponse.  
  
Tom avait lut ce texte attentivement. Alors, des recherches avaient été faites. Tom était un peu déçu parce que cela ne lui disait aucunement ce qu'il devait faire pour l'ouvrir. Et il ne savait pas plus où elle se trouvait. Alors, Tom n'était pas vraiment plus avancé qu'il ne l'était avant d'ouvrir ce livre.  
  
Tom déposa le livre sur sa table de chevet, se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt avec de très joli rêve.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bon alors voilà. Ça c'est le 13e chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et j'aimerais avoir des reviews sinon ça ne m'encourage pas plus que ça de continuer cette histoire. 


	14. Saint Valentin

Bon avant de continuer, je vais répondre au review que j'ai reçu.  
  
Galaad : Eh bien merci beaucoup de m'encourager. J'espère que t'aimeras autant les prochains chapitres que les précédents.  
  
Roxane : Oui, je sais, ça se peut que certains nom de mes personnages soit semblable ou pareil comme dans ta fic, mais j'en suis réellement désolée. C'est que j'avais lu ta fic sur un autre site que ff.net, et quand j'ai commencé à écrire mon histoire j'avais pas d'inspiration pour les noms donc j'ai prit ceux d'une fic que j'avais particulièrement aimer qui s'est avérer la tienne. Quand j'ai été pour te demander si je pouvais te les prendre, et bien je ne me souvenais plus de l'adresse du site et je l'ai chercher pendant au moins trois heures et j'ai rien trouver. Alors je suis désolée.  
  
Maintenant place au chapitre 14.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 14 : SAINT-VALENTIN  
  
Les journées qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Premièrement, Tom et Alminus se levèrent en retard pour leur premier cour de Potions, ils firent perdre au moins 10 points à Serpentard pour ce stupide retard. Elisa fut malade pendant trois jours et Danaë était la seule à déborder d'énergie qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dépenser. Cruella quant à elle, restait secrète et se retirait de la petite bande. Dubois ne fut pas très reposant non plus. Lui et sa bande de sang-de-bourbe s'arrangeait toujours pour faire perdre des points aux Serpentards, surtout en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du mal. Tom montra la lettre à Danaë, Alminus et Elisa et tous eurent de la sympathie pour lui. Ce qui le rassura un peu.  
  
Si les semaines qui suivirent furent plus reposant, ça ne paraissait tout simplement pas. Pendant leur temps libre, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, Alminus montra à Tom comment jouer au échec version sorcier. Ce jeu s'avéra très amusant et ils y jouèrent presque à toutes les fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre.  
  
Mais maintenant, une autre fête allait arriver bientôt : la Saint- Valentin. D'après les rumeurs, le directeur ferait décorer la grande salle de façon hors du commun. Tom avait hâte d'y arriver pour voir le résultat.  
  
Les dernières journées passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, sur leur du souper, quand Tom et Alminus descendirent dans la grande salle et entrèrent, ils furent assez impressionner pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout était en rouge. Il y avait des c?ur suspendu dans les airs et même les assiettes était faites en forme de c?ur pour l'occasion.  
  
«Tu vois ça Tom, il y a de c?ur partout, c'est à croire qu'il y a que des c?ur à la Saint-Valentin», dit Alminus à Tom.  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table et Danaë et Cruella vinrent les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.  
  
«Où est Elisa?», demanda Alminus.  
  
«Elle dit qu'elle ne se sent pas bien alors elle ne viendra pas», répondit Danaë un peu déçu.  
  
«Et bien elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque!», s'écria Tom qui s'était mit à manger. «C'est vraiment délicieux tout ça!»  
  
Les autres le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se mirent à manger et approuvèrent ce que Tom avait dit. Après avoir manger tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune où une petite fête avait été prévu. Tom et Alminus jouèrent au échec version sorcier et Alminus gagna les 4 parties qu'ils jouèrent. Le temps avait tellement passer vite à s'amuser qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'il était rendu presque une heure du matin et ils avaient un cours de Métamorphose le lendemain! Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, Tom et Alminus s'était encore levé en retard, mais étaient arrivé juste à temps à leur cours de métamorphose. En voyant leur mine fatiguer, le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un sourire que Alminus n'apprécia pas du tout. Ils avaient ensuite Défense contre les forces du mal où ils apprirent à se défendre des trolls, chose que Tom trouva totalement ridicule. Dans l'après-midi, ils n'avaient pas de cours, alors Tom et Danaë allèrent se promener dans le parc ainsi que sur le bord du lac. La journée passa tellement vite qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils remontèrent à la grande salle, mangèrent et remontèrent à leur salle commune où ils s'amusèrent un peu et firent leur devoir. Ensuite Tom monta au dortoir et alla se coucher.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors voilà. Ça c'est le chapitre 14. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Alors maintenant, dans les prochains chapitres, ça passera un peu plus vite dans le temps. Tom va quand même en découvrir un peu plus sur la chambre des secrets et pour ça il fera un voyage dans le temps où Salazar Serpentard lui donnera des informations très importante. Alors voilà ça c'est dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Depuis environ deux semaines, j'ai publier beaucoup de chapitres, mais je veux vous dire que je ne pourrai pas toujours en publier autant surtout vers le 15 mai et aussi entre le 10 et 20 mai parce que ce sera le bris horaire des examens de fin d'année, mais je pense avoir terminer l'écriture d'une bonne partie de l'histoire rendu à cette date là. Je voulais seulement vous avertir, disons très à l'avance :) . Review Please!!!  
  
Bisous De Kim 


	15. Une Nuit Difficile

J'ai voulu faire un chapitre sur la fin de l'année tout de suite pour passer au vacances et ensuite à la deuxième année le plus vite possible, mais je me suis dit que ce serait une trop longue durée de temps entre les deux chapitres, alors j'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre entre les deux. J'espère que j'ai bien fait. Faite moi savoir ce que vous en penser dans un review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 15 : UNE NUIT DIFFICILE  
  
Les mois de Mars et Avril passèrent assez vite aux yeux de Tom et même un peu trop. Ils étaient maintenant rendu à la mi-mai et Tom voyaient déjà les examens de fin d'année arriver bientôt. Il avait déjà commencé à étudier, mais à la légère. Tom avait continuer de lire son livre Magie Noire au fil des an. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul chapitre à lire, celui qui parlait de son ancêtre : Salazar Serpentard. Il traînait toujours son livre avec lui pour le lire quand il avait des temps libre. Dans le livre, Tom avait beaucoup apprit sur la magie noire. Il avait même réussit à faire obéir un serpent. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait parler le fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Sur la magie noire, il avait apprit comment faire certains sorts. D'autres il ne les avaient que lu et d'autres il les avaient essayer, mais ça n'avait pas marcher tel que Doloris, Impero et Avada Kedavra, les trois sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
Aujourd'hui, le 17 Mai, Tom avait eu une petite engueulade avec Dubois et le professeur Walsh avait enlever 10 points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. Alminus avait rie de la gueule de Tom pendant toutes la journée. À l'heure du souper, Tom mangea beaucoup et peut-être un peu trop. Lorsqu'il remonta vers la salle commune, Tom eut mal à la tête tout d'un coup. Un très gros mal de tête. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un mur proche. Alminus qui était avec lui, le regarda bizarrement.  
  
«Hého, ça va?», demanda-t-il.  
  
«Oui, oui, juste un peu mal à la tête», répondit Tom.  
  
Tom recommença à marcher à côté de Alminus qui lui envoyait des regards inquiets. Tom monta directement au dortoir. Il se coucha, mais fut incapable de s'endormir. Il avait très mal à la tête, cela ressemblait beaucoup à une migraine, et il avait commencer à avoir mal au c?ur. Il avait l'impression que la tête allait lui exploser et qu'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait manger depuis qu'il était né.  
  
Ceci continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Il vit Alminus venir se coucher vers onze heures et s'endormir presque aussitôt. Tom vint pour se lever pour aller au toilette, mais dût se recoucher immédiatement sinon, il était sûr qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il avait la tête pesante et avait de la misère à l'endurer. Soudain, il n'eut pas le choix, il se leva à une vitesse incroyable et se rendit juste à temps au toilette pour vomir. Il resta là près d'une heure à vomir. Il avait mal partout maintenant. Tom n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Même à l'orphelinat quand il se faisait battre par Mr. Denvers il n'avait pas mal autant. Il aurait voulu mourir, tout de suite, maintenant et ne avoir conscience de rien. Il retourna se coucher où il vit qu'il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et il n'avait pas dormit une seconde.  
  
Avec tout le mal qu'il avait partout, il finit par s'endormir vers six heures. Il dormit très mal et il sursauta presque quand Alminus vint le réveiller vers huit heures. Il lui raconta sa nuit, et Alminus lui proposa de rester coucher. Tom lui dit que ça ne valait pas la peine, qu'il n'avait plus mal, ce qui s'avéra complètement faux. Il avait toujours un peu mal partout, dans les jambes, dans les bras, mal aux yeux, mal à la tête, mais beaucoup moins et il avait toujours mal à l'estomac. Il avait même mal au nez et à la mâchoire. Ça ne pouvait pas aller plus mal selon lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Alminus pour ne pas l'inquiété.  
  
Après les cours, il ne mangea même pas et alla voir l'infirmière, car son mal ne s'était toujours pas passer. Celle-ci lui donna un potion et lui dit d'aller se coucher immédiatement pour que la potion fasse effet. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il alla se coucher, et s'endormit aussitôt et dormit jusqu'au lendemain. Il dormit un bon quinze heures ce qui lui fit le plus gros bien. Quand il se réveilla, il était beaucoup plus en forme pour sa journée que la veille.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà! Le chapitre 15 est terminer. Je voudrais faire un petit salut à mon amie Mini-Lune. Tu me diras ce que tu pense de ma fic quand tu me téléphoneras. :o)  
  
Bisous De Kim. 


	16. Dernière Journée à Poudlard

CHAPITRE 16 : DERNIÈRE JOURNÉE À POUDLARD  
  
Les journées qui suivirent cet incident, se passèrent très bien. Tom fut beaucoup plus en forme et il en était content. Tom avait été obliger d'aller chercher une nouvelle potion à l'infirmerie deux jours après, car un nouveau mal de tête avait commencé. L'infirmière, Madame Winter, avait insister pour l'examiner. Elle n'avait rien trouver d'anormal, mais était rester inquiète sur la santé du jeune garçon. Tom, quant à lui, essayait de ne plus penser à ce qui c'était passer. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.  
  
Bientôt fut les examens de fin d'année. Tom était près depuis déjà très longtemps. Il passa tout ces examens avec des notes de 100% partout. Il était très fier. La plupart de ces enseignant le félicita pour ces bonnes notes. Lorsque Tom, Alminus, Danaë, Elisa et Cruella furent dans la grande salle, le directeur Dippet se leva et parla à tout les élèves.  
  
«C'est une nouvelle année qui se termine. Mais avant je vais faire le décompte des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Alors en quatrième position, Poufsouffle avec 450 points. En troisième position, Serdaigle avec 477 points. En deuxième position, Serpentard avec 570 points et en première position, Gryffondor avec 572 points! Bravo à Gryffondor!»  
  
Une explosion de cris de joie retentirent de la table des Gryffondors. Certains Poufsouffles et Serdaigles c'étaient levés également pour applaudir les gagnants. Bizarrement, aucun Serpentard ne s'était levé. Et c'était mieux ainsi, les Gryffondors n'était pas très. disons respectables et ne méritait pas cette victoire selon Tom. Tom entendit Alminus jurer tout bas.  
  
Ils mangèrent avec animation. Tom un peu moins, car demain serait un jour difficile. Celui où il retournerait dans son orphelinat. Il était triste. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y retourner. Poudlard était chez lui, c'était ici sa place et non là-bas. C'est alors que Alminus s'avança vers lui et lui fit une proposition très encourageante.  
  
«Si tu veux, je vais demander à mon père si tu peux venir chez moi cet été».  
  
«C'est certain que je veux!», lâcha Tom.  
  
«D'accord. Je t'écrirai pour te dire si mon père veux», dit Alminus en souriant.  
  
«Je suis certain qu'il va dire oui», s'exclama Tom. «Enfin, il le faut sinon je n'endurerai pas ces moldus très longtemps»  
  
Tom et Alminus éclatèrent de rire. C'était amusant d'être à Poudlard. Plus le temps avançait, plus Tom n'avait pas envie de retourner à son orphelinat. Là-bas, tout les autres enfants le regarderaient croche et en plus tout le monde lui poserait tout un tas de questions. Et Tom ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait survivre à ça.  
  
La bande de Serpentard remonta dans la salle commune où chacun alla de son côté de dortoir. Tom et Alminus décidèrent de faire leur valise tout de suite. Tom faisait sa valise avec des gestes lents. Son visage exprimait de la tristesse ce que vit Alminus.  
  
«Allez, t'en fait pas, si c'est ce que je pense, mon père va vouloir que tu viennes au manoir, alors tu ne resteras pas très longtemps avec tes moldus.» dit Alminus. Il cracha le mot moldus de façon dégoûter.  
  
«Merci», fut la seule chose que Tom trouva à dire.  
  
Tout deux se mirent en pyjama pour la dernière fois cette année et se dirent bonne nuit. La nuit se passa très bien, Tom se réveilla par contre deux fois, mais c'était rendormit immédiatement.  
  
Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla très de bonne heure. Il était très nerveux. Il n'avait pas du tout hâte d'arriver à l'orphelinat devant l'horrible Mr. Denvers, surtout, que, maintenant Jennifer n'était plus là. Mais il repensa à ce que Alminus lui avait dit la veille et sourit. Il n'allait pas rester longtemps là-bas, il en était convaincu.  
  
Alminus se réveilla une heure après Tom et tout les deux descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Tom ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Et d'ailleurs, pendant le temps qu'il allait être à l'orphelinat, il allait peut-être manger un ou deux repas par semaine alors pourquoi pas commencer à s'y habituer tout de suite. Danaë, Elisa et Cruella vinrent les rejoindre quelques minutes après qu'ils aient 'commencé' à manger. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais Tom resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il était très passionné par la magie noire. Alors il essaierais de passer sous les regards indiscrets des autres enfants et irait à l'allée des embrumes, un endroit que Alminus lui avait parler, et achèterait des livres là-dessus. Il voulait se documenter un peu plus.  
  
La petite bande descendit vers la gare de pré-au-lard, où les attendait le Poudlard Express. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment et y entrèrent. Le chemin se passa sans anicroche. Enfin presque. Alminus et Tom allèrent se payer la tête de Dubois une dernière fois avant les vacances et rirent beaucoup.  
  
«Alors, Dubois, t'a l'intention d'aller te promener parmi les moldu?», demanda Alminus en regardant Catherine Wilson, Patrick et Nathan Dussault.  
  
«Va-t-en Malefoy!», cria Dubois.  
  
«Quoi t'a peur?», dit Tom en riant.  
  
Dubois les regarda avec haine et dégoût. Son regard était. affreux. Tom et Alminus riaient de Dubois et sortirent du compartiment et allèrent se promener ailleurs. Ils revinrent dans leur compartiment pour passer le reste du temps. Quand le train ralentit, Tom se sentit très mal. Il avait comme une boule dans l'estomac. Il sortit avec ses amis et passa avec eux la barrière entre les deux monde. Tom dit au revoir à ses amis et partit vers l'extérieur. Et là, personne. Personne ne l'attendait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà!!! J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je sais pas si vous avez hâte de lire la suite, mais moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire :), alors je vais l'écrire le plus vite possible. Et en plus je suis contente, ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres. Hé!Hé!  
  
Bisous  
  
De Kim 


	17. Début de Vacances Difficile

J'ai reçu 5 reviews. Vous êtes très gentil même s'ils viennent tous de la même personne.  
  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendrait pas, dans le dernier chapitre Tom vit sa dernière journée dans le monde sorcier. Quand Tom retourne dans le monde moldus, il arrive dehors et personne ne l'attend. Voici maintenant la suite.  
  
Avant de débuter, je sais que vous n'aimez pas le blabla moi aussi je suis comme ça, mais je dois répondre à une question qui m'a été poser dans un réview et que j'ai oublier de préciser et surtout que plusieurs d'entre vous se pose :  
  
Alors voilà. Si vous vous êtes demander quel lien Alminus, Elisa et Cruella avait avec Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue et bien voici la réponse à votre question : Alminus se trouve à être le futur père de Lucius. Cruella va être la mère de Rogue et Elisa bien évidemment sa tante. Mais Rogue n'a pas de cousin ni cousine parce que Elisa n'aura pas d'enfant. Pourquoi? Vous verrez. (l'histoire que je viens de raconter à propos de Rogue est une totale invention de moi, n'allez pas chercher ça en nul part).  
  
Maintenant place au chapitre 17.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 17 : DÉBUT DE VACANCES DIFFICILE  
  
Tom regarda partout autour de lui et personne qu'il ne connaissait était là. Personne n'était venu le chercher. Il chercha un visage qu'il connaissait, mais personne. Mr. Denvers aurait-il oublier que Tom arrivait aujourd'hui? Ou, était-il seulement au courant de son arriver? L'inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus et Tom avait peur. Il pensa prendre l'autobus, mais il n'avait pas d'argent et le chauffeur ne le laisserais pas embarquer gratuitement (Je ne sais pas si à cette époque il payait pour les autobus et si en Angleterre ils paye, mais disons que oui), il pensa aussi au taxi, mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer non plus. Alors il se mit à marcher tristement. Ça commençait déjà très bien ses vacances. En plus qu'il était sûr qu'il allait se faire battre par Mr. Denvers, il fallait qu'il n'ait personne à son arriver pour venir le chercher et en plus il devait marcher. «Un jour je me vengerai», se dit-il tout bas.  
  
Tom marcha dans les rues. Pour rajouter à son comble, il se mit à pleuvoir un peu au début et beaucoup ensuite. Tom n'avait pas de parapluie ni de manteau. Après une heure de marche sans arrêt, il arriva devant l'orphelinat tout tremper de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas du tout hâte d'y pénétrer. Il savait se qui l'attendait.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte avec prudence et entra. C'était vide. Même la secrétaire n'était pas là. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, elle indiquait 1h10. Ah! Voilà! Tout le monde était en train de manger à l'heure qu'il était. Il décida alors de monter dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais de toute façon il faudrait qu'il y aille alors pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite ça serait déjà fait.  
  
Il était maintenant arriver à destination. Il cogna. Personne ne répondit. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte quand même. Il entra et examina ce bureau dans lequel il avait si souvent été. Ce bureau où il avait vécu des choses horribles. Il s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau et attendit que le directeur arrive. Il dut d'ailleurs attendre très longtemps, près de une heure. Quand le directeur entra, il fit comme si de rien était et ne vit même pas Tom assit devant son bureau.  
  
«Euh, monsieur?», se risqua Tom.  
  
Le directeur sursauta. Il vit enfin Tom. Il dévisagea avec dégoût et lui dit presque en criant :  
  
«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»  
  
«Euh, je suis venu vous avertir de euh, mon arriver monsieur», bégaya Tom.  
  
«De ton arriver?», demanda Mr. Denvers avec méchanceté.  
  
«Oui monsieur, je ne voulait aucunement vous déranger, soyez-en certain», dit Tom avec peur.  
  
«ALORS SORT DE MON BUREAU!!!», hurla Mr. Denvers.  
  
Tom ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit à la vitesse de la lumière et courut jusqu'à ce qu'il pouvait appeler sa chambre. Il y entra très rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda la pièce. Tout avait changer. Au lieu du petit lit qu'il avait avant, il avait un sac de couchage, il n'avait plus de bureau, seulement un petit garde-robe. Il n'avait même plus sa table de nuit. Tom regarda stupéfait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait y retrouver. Il pensait que ça n'aurait pas changer. Et Jennifer n'aurait certainement pas accepter ça. Jennifer! Il n'y pensait plus! Elle n'était peut-être plus là, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rendre Tom encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était. Cette chambre le rendait déjà malade de tristesse. Tom s'avança. Il vit que ces choses étaient déjà là. Qui les avait amené? Et puis il s'en foutait en autant qu'elles étaient là. Il vit le petit sac de couchage. Tom était épuiser. Il se mit en pyjama et se mit au «lit». Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
  
Les deux semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Tom dut se réhabituer aux rages quotidienne de Mr. Denvers, des regards indiscrets des autres enfants, des coups reçu tel que une claque en arrière de la tête pour absolument rien ou encore un coup de règle sur les doigt, etc. Il dut aussi se réhabituer à manger presque un repas par semaine et aussi de rester enfermer dans sa chambre à longueur de journée et à regarder les autres enfants s'amuser dehors dans le parc ou dans les sous-bois.  
  
Vers le 17 Juillet, Tom reçu du courrier d'un hibou noir de jais : celui d'Alminus! Tom était très heureux pour la première fois depuis son arriver à l'orphelinat. Il lut la lettre d'Alminus qu'il relut près de dix fois :  
  
Salut Tom,  
  
Comment ça va?Je pense que je connais déjà la réponse, mais. Moi ça va très bien. Alors je crois que ton humeur va redevenir heureuse et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'ai demander à mon père si tu pouvais venir au manoir cet été et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu? IL A DIT OUI!!!!! Ma mère va passer te chercher le 18 Juillet. Pour pas te tromper je vais te donner une description de ma mère : cheveux blond jusqu'au milieu du dos, yeux bleu et elle mesure 5p4. Elle s'appelle Kira Malefoy. Bon alors je vais te raconter mes vacances jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, Elisa, Cruella et Danaë son venu chez moi. On est venu pour jouer au Quidditch sur le terrain derrière la maison, mais on était pas assez et en plus Elisa est tomber malade. Mon père m'a emmener dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était vraiment super chouette. Si mon père veut, tu viendras avec moi. J'ai rencontrer deux gars réellement stupide et qui vont rentrer en première année, ils s'appel Maxim Goyle et Françis Crabbe. Deux gars totalement stupide. Je peux leur faire faire tout ce que je veux et ils ne bronche même pas!!! Bon alors je te laisse et vivement le 18 Juillet.  
  
De Alminus  
  
Tom était content. Il allait partir dès le lendemain, car le 18 Juillet s'était demain!!! Il commença à faire ses bagages et pensa : «Je devrais prévenir Mr. Denvers.»  
  
Il monta au bureau du directeur et entra sans même cogner. Il regarda son supérieur et lui dit tout d'une traite :  
  
«J'ai un ami qui m'a invité chez lui et je vais y aller dès demain jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Ses parents vont venir me chercher et vous ne pouvez pas vous y opposer puisque c'est déjà prévu et ses parents ne sont pas du genre à annuler quelques chose».  
  
Le directeur le regarda. Le temps de tout assimiler lui prit au moins vingt minutes aux yeux de Tom qui avait terriblement de sa réaction. Le principal se leva et s'accota sur son bureau. Il regarda Tom et hurla :  
  
«Alors dégage!!! Dégage sale vermine!!!».  
  
Tom regarda Mr. Denvers. Il avait déjà été très méchant avec lui, même au point de le mettre dans le coma, mais jamais il ne l'avait appeler sale vermine ou autre nom désagréable dans le genre. Tom le regarda et sortit plus triste que jamais il ne l'avait été. Il courut dans sa chambre et se laissa glisser sur la porte en pleurant. 


	18. Meilleur Fin de Vacances

Bon voici le chapitre 18. J'aimerais d'abord remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews. Je suis contente, parce que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Je sais qu'il n'est pas énormément plus long, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour en écrire le plus possible. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Pour répondre à certains réview :  
  
Clem-Julie : Eh bien merci beaucoup. Je te remercie et j'ai été enlever le No accept anonymous review alors je vais pouvoir les recevoir.  
  
Mariecool : Je sais mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs et j'en suis désolée. Oui c'est une fic que je traduit, mais c'est la mienne. Je l'avais écrit en anglais et j'ai décider de l'écrire en français, sauf que la traduction va jusqu'au chapitre 8 je crois. Les autres après je les aient écrit seulement en français.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 18 : MEILLEURE FIN DE VACANCES  
  
Tom avait les yeux rougis. Il avait tellement pleurer et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il laissait ses émotions sortir sans même empêcher quoi que ce soit. Il se leva tranquillement et s'en alla vers ses choses de sorcellerie. Il fallait qu'il les fasses puisque c'était le lendemain que Mme Malefoy venait le chercher. Il commença à mettre tout ces livres, ses robes et surtout l'élément le plus important, sa baguette magique. Il avait été très lentement et tout ça lui avait prit quasiment trois heures.  
  
Soudain, au moment ou Tom fermait sa valise, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé et le Mr. Denvers entra en trombe. Il s'avança vers Tom plus menaçant que jamais. Il le prit par le collet et le souleva de terre. Il était rouge de colère et ses yeux lui sortait quasiment de la tête ce qui fit peur à Tom. Il en tremblait tellement il avait peur. Le directeur souleva Tom un peu plus haut encore et le projeta contre un mur. Le choc fut lourd à supporter pour Tom. Mr. Denvers s'avança vers lui et le martela de coup de pied et de coup de poing. Puis s'en alla et sortit, laissant Tom succombé à ses blessures et perdre connaissance.  
  
Quand Tom se réveilla, il eut la vu très embrouillée. Il ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir comme il faut. Tom se redressa très rapidement en voyant la pièce où il était. C'était une pièce sombre, totalement noir. La seule lumière provenait des deux fenêtres présente dans la pièce. Elle était richement meublé et elle semblait appartenir à une famille de sorcier, car les personnages dans les photos accrochés au mur bougeait. Tout ceci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus à l'orphelinat.  
  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et fit place à quelqu'un que Tom n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître : c'était Alminus. Celui-ci s'avança vers Tom et lui dit :  
  
«Il était temps que tu te réveilles».  
  
«Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Ça fait environ une journée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer à l'orphelinat pour que tu perdes connaissance?»  
  
Tom regarda Alminus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, car en fait, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment.  
  
«Je ne me souviens plus. Je me souviens que Mr. Denvers m'a frapper, mais le reste est très flou», répondit Tom le plus sincèrement possible. «Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? Comment je me suis ramasser ici?»  
  
«Eh bien je suis aller avec ma mère te chercher. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Quand on est arriver il y avait une femme qui nous a dit où était ta chambre. On y est monter et quand on est entrer on t'a vu allongé et inconscient. Et là, ma mère a perdu patience, t'a ramassé et a transplanner jusqu'ici avec toi dans ses bras».  
  
Alminus le regarda et sourit. Puis il dit plus sérieusement :  
  
«Mais n'en parlons plus. Allez, habilles-toi et descend en bas me rejoindre, je vais te présenter à mes parents».  
  
«D'accord», répondit simplement Tom.  
  
Alminus sortit et Tom se leva pour s'habiller. Il fit vite et descendit comme Alminus lui avait dit. Rendu, Il vit trois tête blonde. Il reconnut Alminus évidemment. Les deux autres était un homme et une femme qui devait être nul autre que ses parents. Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers lui. La mère lui fit un sourire rayonnant et le père resta sans émotions. Alminus s'avança vers lui et lui dit :  
  
«Ce sont mes parents. Ma mère c'est Kira et mon père c'est Allan, mais appel le seulement Mr. Malefoy». Alminus se tourna vers ses parents. «Père, mère, je vous présente Tom. Tom Jedusor».  
  
«Bonjour Tom! Alminus nous a beaucoup parler de toi tu sais!», dit sa mère en s'avançant vers Tom.  
  
Mr. Malefoy ne fit que s'avancer et tendre une main que Tom serra. Tom aurait voulu être comme lui. Être capable de cacher ses émotions. Mme Malefoy était très sympathique selon ce que voyait Tom. Elle était très dynamique et Tom l'aimait déjà beaucoup. C'est la voix froide de Mr. Malefoy qui le ramena à la réalité.  
  
«Jedusor, je ne connais pas. Tu es de descendance moldu?», dit Mr. Malefoy avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix.  
  
«Non. En fait mon père était moldu et ma mère sorcière, mais sinon avant lui c'était une ligné de sang-pur à 100%», répondit gentiment Tom.  
  
Tom vit Mr. Malefoy devenir moins froid avec lui et sembla apprécier Tom un peu plus et ça Tom le remarqua en continuant la conversation avec le père d'Alminus. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait embarquer dans la conversation et Tom et Alminus riait beaucoup ce qui sembla irriter un peu Mr. Malefoy sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent furent très amusante. Premièrement, Alminus et Tom était aller au chemin de traverse et à l'Allée des Embrumes. Deuxièmement, Danaë, Elisa et Cruella étaient venu passer une journée à la maison. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé. Alminus avait inviter les deux imbéciles qu'il avait rencontrer : Crabbe et Goyle. Ils jouèrent au Quidditch à six, car encore une fois, Elisa fut malade et ne put rester plus longtemps avec eux. Alminus et Tom jouèrent aux échec version sorcier et Tom devenait de plus en plus bon à ce jeu.  
  
La deuxième semaine d'Août, plus précisément le 13 Août, c'était l'anniversaire d'Alminus. Les invités furent les mêmes qu'à l'habitude : Danaë, Cruella, Elisa qui fut malade encore une fois, Crabbe, Goyle et Tom était compter comme un invité car Alminus ne savait pas qu'une grande fête avait été organiser pour lui.  
  
Les lumières éteintes, tout le monde dans la salle à manger, un gâteau sur la table et des décorations partout, quand Alminus entra, les lumières s'ouvrirent et tout le monde, y comprit Mr. et Mme Malefoy, lui chantèrent «Bonne Fête». Alminus avait l'air surpris, content, heureux et passa par toute la gamme des émotions. Il était rouge. Il souffla sur ces bougies qui indiquait un douze en forme de serpent. Le gâteau était également en forme de serpent. Tout pour honorer la maison des Serpentards et pour montrer la fierté des Malefoy d'être des Serpentards. Alminus avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pendant toute la journée. Vers 10h00, les amis durent retourner chez eux. Tom et Alminus veillèrent jusqu'à trois heures du matin.  
  
«Merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique journée», dit Alminus à ces parents.  
  
«Mais c'est tout à fait normal mon chérie», répondit sa mère. «Mais maintenant je crois qu'il assez tard», renchérit-elle en regardant sa montre. «Allez! Va te coucher!!!»  
  
Les deux amis montèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent en pyjama. Cette journée avait été la meilleure de toute l'été.  
  
C'est le 28 Août que la famille Malefoy accompagner de Tom allèrent faire leurs derniers achats. Tom avait besoin de nouvelles robe car pendant l'été, il avait grandit d'un bon six pouce si ce n'était pas plus et ces robes étaient maintenant trop courtes. Et c'était de même pour Alminus. Avant Alminus était environ deux pouces plus grand que Tom, maintenant, les deux garçons était de la même grandeur.  
  
«C'est pour Poudlard», demanda la femme qui les servit.  
  
«Oui», répondit simplement Tom.  
  
«Venez avec moi», dit alors la femme.  
  
Elle prit leur mesure et tailla les robes. Les garçons les essayèrent et elles leurs allaient parfaitement. Ils payèrent les sept gallions que cela coûtait et ils sortirent. Ils allèrent manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme et quittèrent le chemin de traverse pour retourner au manoir.  
  
Le 31 Août, la veille du départ pour Poudlard, l'atmosphère était lourde. Aucun des deux garçon n'avait envie de retourner à Poudlard, enfin pas pour l'instant. Ils auraient aimés resté encore quelques semaines, mais comme leur fit comprendre Mr. Malefoy, ils se devaient d'aller à l'école et ensuite quand ils auront terminer leur sept années, après ils décideront de ce qu'ils feront».  
  
Tout le monde se coucha très de bonne heure. Tom qui n'avait pas du tout sommeil, prit un livre qu'il s'était acheté la première fois qu'il était aller à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il en avait trois. «Les sortilèges interdit», «Les mages noirs» et «Salazar Serpentard». Tom commença à livre Les sortilèges interdit, mais fut prit d'un profond sommeil. 


	19. La Deuxième Année Commence

Bon alors vous allez me dire que ce chapitre est petit oui c'est vrai. Mais pour moi dans mon document il mesure 5 pages!!! Donc, pour moi c'est long pas mal et je peux pas mesurer la longueur que le texte aura quand je le mets en ligne. Mais j'espère que vous avez remarquer que je me suis améliorer car moi je lai remarquer parce que à comparer les premiers chapitre, ils prenaient entre 2 et 3 pages seulement et le chapitre 18 a prit 4 pages et celui-là le chapitre 19 c'est le plus long il a 5 pages alors je pense que j'ai fait un bon progrès. Bon alors je vous laisse et merci au review que j'ai reçu.  
  
Voici le chapitre 19.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 19 : LA DEUXIÈME ANNÉE COMMENCE  
  
Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla en retard. Il lui restait seulement une heure et il avait sa valise à faire et il devait déjeuner. Alminus l'aida à faire sa valise et ils descendirent prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide et partirent vers la cheminer. Là Mr. Malefoy les attendait.  
  
«On va prendre la poudre de cheminette. Je connais quelqu'un qui habite à côté de la gare de King's Cross. Ça ira plus vite».  
  
«Euh, père! Tom n'a jamais prit la poudre de cheminette».  
  
«Ah non? Alors regarde c'est simple tu prends un peu de poudre et tu la lance dans la cheminer, tu entres et là tu vas crier Voisinage King's Cross».  
  
Tom prit ses affaires et fit ce que Mr. Malefoy lui avait dit. Il se ramassa dans une très grande maison. Il vit un homme richement habillé. Tom s'avança et entendit un «BOUM!» provenant de la cheminer. Alminus était là. Les garçons passèrent à côté de l'homme qui ne les regarda même pas et sortirent de la maison. Ils coururent jusqu'à la gare. Ils traversèrent la voie 9¾ et embarquèrent juste à temps dans le train. Ils cherchèrent le compartiment dans lequel les autres devaient être. Bientôt ils furent rendu devant le dernier compartiment où leurs amis étaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent.  
  
«On peut s'asseoir là?», demanda bêtement Alminus.  
  
«Mais oui, idiot!», s'écria Cruella.  
  
Tom et Alminus entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent. Tom remarqua la présence d'une fille inconnu. Et Alminus aussi avait l'air de l'avoir remarquer car il dit :  
  
«Excuses-moi. Mais je ne crois pas te connaître».  
  
«Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai oublier de me présenter, je m'appelle Maritza Laganez», répondit la fille.  
  
«Enchanté, Maritza. Moi c'est Alminus Malefoy et lui c'est Tom Jedusor. Tu viens d'un autre pays?»  
  
«Euh, oui. Je vient d'Allemagne, mais je n'y ait pas vécu très longtemps», répondit-elle un peu agacer. «Vous êtes en deuxième année je crois, d'après ce que les filles m'ont dit?»  
  
«Oui. Et toi tu es en première année?»  
  
«Oui, en effet».  
  
La conversation continua joyeusement. Tout le monde parlaient ensemble. Tom avec Alminus et Elisa, Danaë avec Cruella et Maritza. Tom regarda Maritza. Elle avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, le teint foncé et semblait beaucoup plus vieille qu'une fille de première année. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, il aurait pu dire qu'elle était en sixième ou septième année. Elle semblait grande pour son âge et semblait avoir atteint une maturité trop grande pour son jeune âge.  
  
Après plusieurs heures à parler, s'amuser, rire, le train finit par ralentir et s'arrêter. Toute la petite bande débarqua. Maritza dut les laisser car elle devait s'en aller avec les premières années. Les autres continuèrent leur chemin vers le château. Arrivés, ils partirent vers la table des Serpentards. Ils s'assirent et Crabbe et Goyle vinrent les rejoindre et s'assirent à côté d'Alminus. Les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle. La cérémonie fut longue. Il semblait y avoir des milliers de nouveaux élèves. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore nomma Martiza Laganez. Elle s'avança avec sûreté et le choixpeau prit un certain temps avant de crier : SERPENTARD!!!  
  
Maritza enleva le choixpeau avec un très grand sourire. Elle s'avança vers la table et s'assit entre Danaë et Cruella. C'est alors que Tom réalisa quelque chose qui le fit rougir : il avait maintenant quatre amies de filles et seulement un ami de garçon. Parce qu'il ne comptait pas Crabbe et Goyle comme des amis, seulement des connaissances. Tout le monde mangea à sa faim et peut-être un peu trop aussi et remontèrent à leur grande salle ou plusieurs restèrent jusqu'à environ onze heures et ils allèrent se coucher, car le lendemain serait la première journée de cours de la nouvelle année qui commençait.  
  
Cette année, Tom ne se leva pas en retard comme l'an dernier. Non, plutôt il se leva trois heures à l'avance. Tom s'habilla et attendit que Alminus se réveille. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas donc Tom décida de le réveiller lui-même.  
  
«Allez paresseux, c'est l'heure de se lever!», dit Tom à l'oreille d'Alminus.  
  
Tranquillement, Alminus ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva un peu et regarda Tom et dit :  
  
«Tu sais que je dormait très bien avant que tu me réveilles?».  
  
Tom éclata de rire et Alminus bougonna. Il s'habilla et les deux garçons descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils commençaient à manger quand les filles arrivèrent et que les emplois du temps furent distribuer.  
  
«C'est une très belle journée ça, métamorphose, potion ce matin, mais on a défense contre les forces du mal en après-midi et histoire de la magie. Savais-tu que je déteste ma première journée?», dit Tom sarcastiquement à Alminus.  
  
«Je te crois, et moi aussi je la déteste», répondit Alminus en riant. «T'aurais pas vu Dubois toi? Je m'ennui, j'ai envie d'aller botter le derrière à quelqu'un et je suis sûr que Dubois va faire l'affaire».  
  
Tom regarda Alminus et partit à rire. Quand il fut déprit de son fou rire, il put finalement dire :  
  
«Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais c'est une très bonne idée. On peut le chercher, il doit être avec sa bande de sang-de-bourbe».  
  
Tout deux s'étirèrent le cou pour voir à la table des Gryffondors et virent Dubois en train de parler avec de nouveaux élèves. Quand ils eurent tous finit de manger, ils se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers Dubois qui les vit venir vers lui.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?», demanda-t-il avec haine.  
  
«Seulement t'écorcher le cou!», répondit Alminus d'une voix froide que Tom ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
«Si tu savais à quel point je me fiches de toi, tu n'en reviendrait pas».  
  
«Mais savais-tu qu'on le savais. Et que nous aussi on se fiche éperdument de toi, c'est juste qu'on a envie d'en botter un», dit Tom froidement lui aussi.  
  
Alminus le regarda. Tom mit son regard dans le sien et c'est là, qu'Alminus vit toute la détermination qu'il y avait en Tom. Tout deux se tournèrent vers Dubois et se mirent à lui envoyer toutes sortes de sorts : Expelliarmus que Mr. Malefoy leur avait montrer, Rictusempra et Tarentallegra. C'est seulement quand ils virent le professeur Dumbledore qu'ils decidèrent d'arrêter. Dubois se leva tant bien quel mal et regarda Dumbledore avec pitié. Tom et Alminus surent qu'ils ne s'en sortirait pas sans punition. Tout deux firent perdre quinze points chaque et ils eurent chacun une retenue.  
  
Ils se rendirent ensuite vers le cours de métamorphose en faisant bien attention de rester derrière Dumbledore qui était tout juste devant eux. Les autres élèves de la classe étaient déjà arriver. Le professeur ouvrit la porte et ils purent enfin entrer. Tom et Alminus s'assirent ensemble et Danaë et Elisa ensemble devant eux. Tom trouvait dommage que Cruella soit en 4e année et Maritza en 1e année. Mais il fut sortit de ses pensée par le professeur Dumbledore qui commençait son cour.  
  
«Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer un livre en un animal. La formule est Wisanimal (Ne chercher pas cette formule, je vient de l'inventer). Allez répéter avec moi : Wisanimal. Vous devrez aujourd'hui vous pratiquer à faire cette transformation».  
  
Tout le monde se mit au travail. Seul Tom l'eut du premier coup. Il n'en était pas très impressionner. Selon lui, c'était très facile. Et de toute façon, comme lui avait dit Alminus, c'était dans ces habitudes d'avoir tout du premier coup.  
  
Le cours se fini bien vite et ils partirent pour aller à leur deuxième cours qui était potion. La porte était déjà ouverte, mais Mme Walsh n'était pas là. Ils entrèrent quand même et se mirent à parler avec les filles qui les avaient suivis.  
  
«Je pense que nous allons faire une potion de vieillissement et de rajeunissement aujourd'hui ou bien dans les prochains cours», dit Danaë qui regardait son livre de potion.  
  
«Et comment peux-tu en être certaine?», demanda Alminus. «Même si ce sont les premières potion qui sont dans le livre, on a jamais fait les potion en ordre».  
  
«Je sais. Mais j'ai parler avec une fille de Serdaigle et elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait ça se matin», répondit Danaë qui se fit petite.  
  
«Pourquoi tu parle avec les Serdaigles?», demanda Alminus un peu fâcher.  
  
«J'ai le droit de parler à qui bon me semble!», s'écria Danaë qui voulait s'imposer à sa juste valeur.  
  
Alminus ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que la regarder. Le reste du temps, ce fut le silence, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Quand tout les élèves furent arrivés, Mme Walsh entra et commença à parler.  
  
«Aujourd'hui, vous avez un cours très charger alors ne perdons pas de temps. Vous ferez deux potions. Deux contraires en fait, la potion de Vieillissement et celle de Rajeunissement. Vous avez les ingrédients à prendre dans votre livre à la page cinq. Je veux que tout soit terminer avant la fin du cours et vous serez noter!»  
  
Tout le monde se mit à travailler. C'était des potions très facile à faire, mais pas quand il fallait les faire les deux en même temps. Toutes deux était le contraire de l'autre et ce n'était pas pour rien. Si on ne prenait pas beaucoup de tel ingrédient pour une, on en prenait énormément pour l'autre et Alminus faillit se tromper, mais Tom le lui rappela à temps. À la fin du cours, Walsh passa dans les rangés et comme prévu, elle les nota. Tom fut le seul à avoir 100%. Alminus eut 90, Danaë 96% et Elisa 80%. La couleur des potions d'Elisa étaient trop foncé, elles aurait du être plutôt bleu ciel et ses potions étaient plus bleu marin ce qui ne concordait pas.  
  
Les amis descendirent manger. Cruella et Maritza vinrent les rejoindre. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent faire un tour dehors, sauf Elisa. Elle disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle allait aller à l'infirmerie. Tom trouvait bizarre que Elisa soit aussi souvent malade et surtout elle l'était toujours lorsqu'ils venaient pour aller dehors, alors qu'il faisait très beau.  
  
Ils durent monter au cour de défense contre les forces du mal, qui, semblait-il, s'était un nouveau prof. Et tout fut confirmer lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe. Un homme chauve était assis au bureau et regardait sa liste d'élèves. Tom et Alminus s'assirent dans le milieu et attendirent. Les autres élèves arrivèrent tous quelques secondes avant la cloche. Le prof se leva et fit un grand sourire qui montra toute ses dents jaune. «Écoeurant», se dit Tom en le regardant.  
  
«Je suis le professeur Mantolia», dit le prof. «Cette année, c'est moi qui vous enseignerez la défense contre les forces du mal. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par en apprendre plus sur les Loup-Garous et les vampires».  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent des notes pendant tout le cours sur les Loup- Garous et les vampires. Tom remarqua que pendant qu'on parlait des Loup- Garous, Elisa semblait très intéresser, mais quand on parlait des vampires, elle avait l'air d'être distraite et se sentir mal à l'aise. «Un jour je découvrirai son secret», pensa Tom.  
  
Le reste du cours de passa très bien et ils sortirent pour aller en histoire de la magie. Là, Tom n'écoutait pas. Il détestait cette matière. Ce fut une très longue heure. Tom somnolait et Alminus dormait. Le cours fini 24 heures plus tard, non il fini une heure plus tard, mais ça avait parut 24 heures. Ils sortirent du cours et allèrent manger. 


	20. Halloween

CHAPITRE 20 : HALLOWEEN  
  
La première semaine passa assez vite, ainsi que la deuxième. La troisième fut difficile. Les profs exigeait beaucoup plus des élèves et s'était de plus en plus difficile dans chaque matière sauf bien sûr en histoire de la magie où tout restait pareil. Tom avait remarquer que Mr. Mantolia, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, était très sympathique et qu'il essayait toujours de favoriser Tom d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui franchement agaçait énormément Tom. Selon Tom, il n'avait pas besoin d'un con pour l'aider à se surmonter pour être le meilleur, il était capable de le faire lui-même et la preuve était dans ces autres cours. Tom était premier de la classe partout, même en histoire de la magie où il n'était jamais et en métamorphose où Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air l'apprécier beaucoup. Non, en fait il semblait plutôt le détester, mais Tom s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de faire de la magie et être le meilleur et il réussissait bien.  
  
Le mois d'Octobre arriva bientôt. Dans les converstaions, on commençait à parler de Quidditch dont le premier match allait avoir lieu le 4 Novembre. On savait qu'il y avait un poste vacant dans l'équipe des Serpentards et c'était celui d'attrapeur. Tom savait que Alminus voulait faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il allait s'inscrire pour avoir le poste. Mais aussi, un autre sujet alimentait de plus en plus les conversations : L'Halloween. D'après les rumeurs, la grande salle mais aussi tout le château allait être décorer aux couleurs de cette fête, ce qui allait mettre du piquant dans le château.  
  
Maritza c'était bien intégrer au groupe et Tom la trouvait fort sympathique. Elle était très gentille, mais avait des sauts d'humeur fréquents, ce qui agaçait un peu Tom. Mais en fait il s'en foutait. Maritza était très sociable et son caractère assez acceptable, ce qui faisait que Tom aimait parfois être seul avec elle et parfois il aimait mieux ne pas être avec elle.  
  
Le mois d'Octobre était plus froid pas beaucoup plus froid, mais assez pour mettre une bonne cape pour aller dehors. Une journée que Tom et Alminus se promenait, Alminus annonça une très bonne nouvelle à Tom.  
  
«Tom, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer», dit Alminus.  
  
«Ah bon? Et quoi donc?», dit Tom.  
  
«J'ai été accepter dans l'équipe de Quidditch!!! Je suis maintenant l'attrapeur des Serpentards!!!»  
  
«Ah c'est vrai?! Eh bien toute mes félicitations», dit Tom en souriant, très content pour son ami.  
  
«J'ai très hâte de commencer l'entraînement et surtout au premier match qui sera contre Serdaigle».  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler avec animation de Quidditch. Puis la conversation se tourna vers le sujet de l'heure en se moment : l'Halloween. D'après Alminus il y aurait plein de décoration nul qui mettrait les élèves les plus nuls stupéfaits. Il avoua à Tom qu'il se foutait complètement de ce qui allait être accrocher au plafond puisque pour lui, l'halloween n'avait aucune importance.  
  
«Ce n'est pas ce qui va changer ma vie à jamais», avait-il dit lorsqu'ils étaient entrer dans le château.  
  
Tom se demandait ce qu'il devait répondre, puisque lui, avait hâte de voir le résultat que ça allait donner, mais aussi parce que c'était son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 12 ans et il sentait que Alminus ne le savait pas. Il lui dit, et Alminus parut très surpris.  
  
«Vraiment? Je ne savais même pas! Il aurait fallu que tu me le dises avant, je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller t'acheter un cadeau!», avait dit Alminus moitié surpris, moitié désoler.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, c'était le 31 Octobre. Tom se réveilla rapidement d'une nuit paisible. Il regarda l'heure : neuf heures. Et ils étaient Samedi!!! Et Tom avait douze ans maintenant!!! Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cette journée serait la plus belle journée de sa vie, et personne ne pourrait la rendre plate, pas même Dubois. Tom se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva ses amis qui parlait tout bas. Tous se tournèrent vers lui quand ils le virent arriver.  
  
«Bonjour!», dit Tom joyeusement.  
  
«Salut Tom!», répondit gentiment Danaë.  
  
«Alors joyeux anniversaire, vieux!», s'écria Alminus avec un sourire en tendant un paquet vers Tom.  
  
Et tout le monde se mit à lui chanter Bonne Fête et Tom prit le paquet que Alminus lui tendait.  
  
«Nous l'avons tous acheter ensemble. Nous y avons mit tout notre argent», dit Maritza.  
  
Tom et ce qu'il y découvrit le stupéfia. Il y avait une grande variété de choses : des bonbons de toute sorte, de l'argent, des livres de magie noire, de Salazar Serpentard et des livres supplémentaires à lire. Tom était aux anges. Il remercia tout le monde et emmena tout ça dans son dortoir où il mit le paquet sur sa table de chevet en prenant quelques bonbons. Tom en offrit à Alminus qui l'avait suivit, mais celui-ci refusa.  
  
«Ce sont les tiens», dit-il.  
  
«Oui et je veux les partager avec toi!», dit Tom en souriant.  
  
Alminus sourit et prit les bonbons. Ils sortirent du dortoir et descendirent prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner avant d'aller dehors avec Maritza. Ils se promenèrent sur le bord du lac et s'assirent en regardant l'eau calme.  
  
«Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup Poudlard, et vous?», dit Maritza.  
  
«Oui c'est très bien. Mais chez moi aussi c'est très bien», répondit Alminus distraitement.  
  
«Oh, tu sais, pour moi ici c'est le paradis. Me faire traiter comme les autres et non comme un moins que rien comme dans mon orphelinat, je pense que c'est le paradis non?», avait répondu Tom en étant très sérieux pour la première fois de la journée.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, Alminus détourna son attention du lac et regarda Tom. Ses yeux gris étaient mélanger de toute sorte de sentiment que Tom ne pouvait reconnaître. D'après Tom, cette réaction était sûrement du au fait qu'il avait dit qu'il était traiter comme un moins que rien et Alminus savait que c'était par des moldus et ça, Tom savait qu'Alminus ne le prenait pas du tout. Maritza qui ne savait pas que c'était un orphelinat moldu ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Alminus. Tom dût lui expliquer et enfin elle comprit. Et Alminus avait garder ce même regard sur Tom pendant tout le temps qu'il avait donner ces explications.  
  
Ils remontèrent au château vers cinq heures et là, à leur entrer, il virent des squelettes flotter dans les airs, citrouille certains flottante d'autres accrochées. Le château était peinturer en noir et orange, les couleur d'halloween. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Maritza lâcha cri. Un son de tonnerre se faisait entendre, des rires, des cris et il faisait sombre. La seule source de lumière était les chandelles suspendues dans les airs grâce à des cordes magique. Le menu était pas très varier comparer à l'habitude : Tout était à base de citrouille, même le dessert. Ce qui fit que Tom, écoeurer de manger de la citrouille sortit l'un des premiers de table pour aller dans sa salle commune rejoindre Elisa qui n'était pas venu au «festin».  
  
«Alors c'était comment c'est fête», demanda Elisa quand elle vit Tom arriver.  
  
«Bah, pas très spéciale si tu veux mon avis. Et côté nourriture crois-moi tu n'as rien manquer. Tout était à base de citrouille. C'est à croire qu'il n'y a que ça à l'halloween», répondit Tom.  
  
Elisa rit. Tom aimait son rire doux, qui était contraire à sa voix froide. Mais il ne l'entendait pas souvent ce rire. C'était même l'une des premières fois qu'il l'entendait. C'est à croire qu'Elisa ne riait pas très souvent.  
  
La salle commune commença à se remplir et finalement, leurs amis arrivèrent parmi les derniers.  
  
«Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là tout les deux?», demanda Alminus. «Tom tu aurait pu rester , tu m'a laisser avec deux imbécile (Crabbe et Goyle) et trois filles!»  
  
Danaë fit semblant de tuer Alminus et Cruella et Maritza partirent à rire. Tom ne faisait que sourire. Il trouvait ça intéressant cette manière de faire semblant de tuer quelqu'un. Et si c'était pour vrai? Pas sur Alminus bien sûr, mais sur Dubois. il sourit à cette pensée.  
  
Pendant que Tom n'était pas tellement là à s'occuper de ces pensée, ces amis en profitèrent pour lui jeter un pichet de jus de citrouille sur lui. Cela le ramena à la réalité et regarda ses amis moitié stupéfait moitié rieur. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et finalement, il décida de se mettre à rire comme ces amis. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas ce petit incident qui allait changer grand choses dans sa vie.  
  
Deux gars qui habituellement faisait toujours des farces, arrivèrent avec de la bière volé à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde en prit et Alminus et Tom burent plus que ce qu'ils étaient sensé et se saoulèrent. Danaë et Cruella étaient réchauffée et Maritza n'avait prit qu'une bière ce qui n'eut pas vraiment d'effet. Elisa, elle, était sortit parce qu'elle disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. À la fin de la soirée, Alminus était saoul, mais était toujours capable de marcher droit. Tom, lui, saoul comme une buche, dormait la bouche grande ouverte sur un des sofas. Danaë dit à Alminus de monter se coucher et les filles montèrent elles aussi, laissant seul Tom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors vous avez aimé? Ce chapitre est plus court que le 19, mais il fait 4 pages et demi alors pour c'est presque aussi long que le 19. Bon le chapitre 21 va venir plus tard. Il faut me laisser vivre!!! :) Je vous taquine. Le chapitre 21 sera en ligne Lundi ou Mardi promis.  
  
Bisous De Kim Qui vous aime fow fow!!! 


	21. Serpentard contre Serdaigle

Voilà le chapitre 21. J'ai enfin pu l'écrire. Je suis encore désolé que ce chapitre ait prit autant de temps à être publier, mais vous savez pourquoi (si vous avez lut ma note très importante) et je pense que c'est une très bonne raison.  
  
Ce chapitre parle de Quidditch et j'aime mieux vous avertir tout de suite, je suis totalement push pour commenter un match de Quidditch comme vous avez pu le voir dans celui du chapitre 9.  
  
Je vais maintenant répondre aux réviews que j'ai eu. Et y'en a pas eu gros depuis l'Autre chapitre alors.  
  
Clem-Julie : Merci encore pour tes réviews. Pour ta proposition sur Elisa, il est certain que je ne peux pas te dire si c'est vrai ou faux. Mais prend bien note : on est au mois de Novembre pendant la deuxième année, et son secret, vous allez le découvrir soit à la fin de la troisième année ou soit au début de la quatrième année. Ou peut-être bien à la fin de la quatrième je ne sais pas encore, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que vous aller le savoir avant la cinquième année. Alors, patience!  
  
Bon assez le blabla. Maintenant place au chapitre tant attendu!!! Attention : Chapitre moins long que les deux autres!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 21 : SERPENTARD CONTRE SERDAIGLE  
  
Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se surpris d'être dans la salle commune. Comme il pouvait le voir, hier soir, personne ne devait avoir ramasser ses affaires, car il y avait plein de livres qui traînait un peu partout. Tom regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il était neuf heures. C'était-il réveiller en retard ou personne ne s'était réveiller encore? Il opta plus sur la deuxième hypothèse et monta vers son dortoir en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Ça faisait terriblement mal, mais Tom ignora la douleur et entra dans son dortoir. Il vit Alminus encore endormit dans son lit. Tom s'approcha de son lit et s'y coucha, pas pour dormir, mais pour au moins essayer de faire passer son mal de tête un peu. Finalement, le sommeil lui joua un tour et il finit par s'endormir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Alminus hurler après quelqu'un qu'il se réveilla. Il remarqua qu'il était rendu onze heures!!! Il avait dormit près de deux heures et il trouvait que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.  
  
Maintenant qu'il était réveiller, il se demanda pourquoi son ami criait autant. Il décida de s'habiller, mais il s'aperçut qu'il l'était déjà «Imbécile!», se dit-il en sortant du dortoir. Il lui apparaissait qu'Alminus était en dans la salle commune et d'après se qu'il entendait, c'était contre Danaë qu'il criait, car celle-ci lui répondait. Il descendit et ce qu'il vit le frappa. Alminus et Danaë étaient à deux pouces du nez et se hurlait dessus chacun essayant de crier plus fort pour enterrer l'autre.  
  
«Comme peux-tu lui avoir fait confiance pauvre nul?», hurlait Alminus.  
  
«Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ainsi?», hurlait Danaë.  
  
«Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien!!!»  
  
Ceci mit fin à leur «discussion». Danaë regardait Alminus avec dégoût et elle finit par dire :  
  
«Tu n'es qu'un pauvre abruti, un SALAUD!!!»  
  
Le dernier mot, elle l'avait hurler et y avait mit du dégoût. Elle couru monter vers sa chambre pendant que Alminus la regardait partir. Enfin, celui-ci se tourna vers Tom et comme si rien ne s'était passer, un très grand sourire forma ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de Tom et dit en riant :  
  
«Alors pas trop mal à la tête?»  
  
«Non, non», répondit simplement Tom. «Juste un peu, pas trop».  
  
Alminus hocha la tête et les deux amis partirent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner, mais à cette heure-ci, se devait être le dîner qui était servit. Tout se passa dans le silence. Tom se demandait pourquoi Alminus et Danaë s'étaient disputés. Il n'osait pas le demander à son ami, mais cela n'arrêtait pas de le fatiguer. C'est la voix d'Alminus qui le ramena à lui.  
  
«Alors t'a hâte au match de Quidditch?», dit Alminus.  
  
«Pourquoi, va-t-il y avoir quelque chose de spécial?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Eh bien, si, je vais jouer en tant qu'attrapeur».  
  
«Ah oui! C'est vrai! Excuse-moi je n'y avait pas penser».  
  
Alminus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais ce que lisait Tom sur son visage voulait totalement dire le contraire. Tom se sentait coupable d'avoir oublier un événement auquel son meilleur ami allait participer pour la première fois de sa vie et dont il était fier. Tom se remit à manger en silence.  
  
Les trois jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Premièrement, il avait apprit que la personne dont Alminus et Danaë «parlait» l'autre matin était Maritza. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne s'assoyait plus avec eux, ainsi que Danaë. Ce qui choquait un peu Tom qui aimait bien les deux filles. Elisa semblait aussi malade qu'à son habitude et Cruella semblait encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était avant. Alminus quant à lui, il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Il semblait avoir le moral au plus bas niveau. Tom avait bien essayer par tout les moyens possible de lui remonter le moral un peu, mais en vain. Et pour couronner le tout, Dubois semblait plus agaçant qu'à son habitude. En plus, l'excitation en vue du match de Quidditch de cet après-midi qui devrait faire part des conversations n'était pas omniprésente dans celles des Serpentards, pourtant, selon Tom, Alminus devrait être le plus exciter de tous à cause de que c'était son premier match, mais au lieu de ça, il semblait être celui qui avait le moins hâte. Bref, rien ne pouvait faire pour que ça aille plus mal.  
  
L'après-midi arriva lentement. Alminus n'avait pas vraiment parler de la matinée et pendant qu'il se rendait au stade de Quidditch avec Tom, il ne dit absolument aucun mot. Tom ne pouvait dire comment son ami se sentait, car il ne montrait aucune émotions, il avait l'air d'être mort.  
  
Tom alla s'installer dans les estrades. Pas très longtemps après, Cruella vint le rejoindre. Il vit que Danaë et Maritza c'était assise près d'eux. Les estrades se remplirent et bientôt, le match put enfin commencer.  
  
Les équipes arrivèrent et firent quelques tours de terrain. Tom remarqua très vite Alminus dans les airs.  
  
«Bonjour! Ici Mark Walker, commentateur du match Serpentard contre Serdaigle!!! Prenez place cela risque d'être un très bon spectacle!»  
  
Tom avait hâte de voir son ami jouer. Il regardait Alminus voler et remarqua que celui-ci était très habile.  
  
«Et voilà! Le match est commencé!», s'écria Mark Walker très fort.  
  
Des cris retentirent pour encourager leur équipe préférer. Après seulement dix bonnes minutes de jeu, Serpentard menait 50 à 10. Alminus et l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe cherchait toujours le vif d'or très attentivement.  
  
Les deux équipes se bousculait pour avoir le souaffle. Les Serpentard jouait très robustement et les Serdaigles avait l'air d'avoir de la misère à jouer à cause de cette robustesse. Ni l'une ni l'autre des équipes se laissait de chance. Aucune chance.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Tom vit les deux attrapeurs dont Alminus, aller à toute vitesse vers le sol. Tom regarda et vit le Vif D'or. Il se mit à encourager son ami et justement, ce fut lui qui l'attrapa. Cruella sautait de joie. Tout les deux descendirent pour aller voir leur ami. Avec un grand sourire, Alminus tenait la petite balle bien fermement dans ses mains, avec un très grand sourire au lèvres. Tom était tellement content de cette victoire, qu'il sauta presque dans les bras de son ami. Le sourire aux lèvres, tout le monde de la maison des Serpentards (Certainement pas des Serdaigles) partirent vers leur salle commune, où une petite fête eu lieu. Bien évidemment, pas de bière ou autre boisson alcooliser, car le lendemain, ils avaient des cours et s'ils ne voulaient pas se lever en retard ou pire être obliger d'y aller avec un mal de tête effrayant, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le choix de s'abstenir. La fête se termina à onze heures et demi quand le professeur Walsh est venu leur dire d'aller se coucher. Tom se coucha et dormit comme un bébé. 


	22. Qui est Maritza?

Bon alors je m'excuse ce chapitre a été long avant d'être publier. Je suis désolée.  
  
Réponse aux réviews :  
  
Anonyma : Merci pour ton réview. Ce qu'a fait Maritza pour mettre en colère Alminus contre Danaë? Tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre avant noël alors j'ai décidé d'éclaircir ça parce que je suis sûr que tu n'était pas le ou la seul(e) à se le demander.  
  
Clem-Julie : Merci beaucoup. Il est vrai que c'est long avant de savoir le secret d'Elisa. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de l'écrire pour voir vos réactions, mais si je le fait trop tôt, ça va gâcher tout. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma lettre importante et je suis contente que le livre soit encore prévu pour cette date là parce que j'en peut plus d'attendre! Lol.  
  
Maintenant place à ce chapitre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPITRE 22 : QUI EST MARITZA?  
  
Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla une heure avant tout le monde. Il décida de s'habiller. Il était remplit d'une énergie incroyable. Il ne tenait plus en place et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il descendit à la Grande Salle où il mangea son petit-déjeuner très rapidement. Quand il vint pour se lever pour retourner à la salle commune, Alminus arriva et Tom décida de rester avec lui.  
  
«Salut!», dit Tom joyeusement.  
  
«Salut! Ça va?», dit Alminus avec un mine semi-joyeuse et semi-triste.  
  
«Ouais et toi ça pas l'air d'aller»  
  
«Mais oui je vais bien, c'est juste que., enfin bon je n'en peut plus!»  
  
Tom le regarda et se demandait de quoi voulait-il parler après la victoire de son premier match de Quidditch? Pourquoi semblait-il si triste?  
  
«Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux plus?», demanda Tom inquiet.  
  
«Danaë, elle m'évite comme la peste. C'est à croire que je suis contagieux», répondit Alminus.  
  
«Mais.»  
  
«Tu sais, Tom, elle aime beaucoup Maritza, mais elle n'est pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir que cette fille n'est pas celle qu'elle pense. En plus avec ce qu'elle a fait elle devrait avoir compris, mais non, on dirait qu'elle reste les yeux fermer à longueur de journée, c'est pas croyable».  
  
Tom regardait Alminus étrangement. Pour la première fois depuis sa dispute avec Danaë, Alminus parlait d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler de Danaë et Maritza. En parlant de Maritza, qu'avait- elle fait? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passer? Tom fronça les sourcils.  
  
Alminus, lui, regardait dans le vide. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tom pouvait voir un mélange incroyable d'émotions dans son visage. Tristesse, gaieté, mais aussi de la colère. Et cela semblait être de la colère profonde et très forte. Tom n'en pouvant plus se jeta à l'eau.  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce que Maritza a fait, tu veux m'expliquer, parce que je comprend carrément rien?!», dit-il en relevant la tête de son ami.  
  
«Tu ne le sais pas?», dit Alminus étrange.  
  
«Non. Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler. Je pensais que ça passerais et que vous alliez vous réconcilier, mais. non explique moi».  
  
Alminus le regarda étrangement. Il ne semblait pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire. Peut-être cela allait-il choquer Tom? Cela était-il personnel? Mais au lieu de tout ça, Alminus dit tout simplement :  
  
«Je vais t'expliquer tout. Bon alors voilà. Depuis le début de l'année, Maritza se tenait beaucoup avec Danaë. Je n'avais aucun problème contre ça, sauf que je n'avais aucune idée du fait que Maritza me détestait au point de monter Danaë contre moi. Tu sais, Maritza Laganez c'est la fille d'un des ennemis de mon père. Je le savais, mais je pensais que peut-être Maritza serait correct. Je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas obligatoirement comme ses parents. Mais je me suis trompé.»  
  
«Pourquoi ses parent sont les ennemis de ton père?»  
  
«Parce qu'ils sont des imposteurs. Ils sont des voleurs et même de très bon voleurs. Et ils ont déjà volé mon père et il ne l'a jamais prit».  
  
«Mais Maritza n'est pas une voleuse!»  
  
«Si tu me laissais finir je te prouverais le contraire. Bon alors je disais donc que je pensais que Maritza pouvait être différente de ses parents. Mais je me suis grandement trompé. Je l'ai remarquer, parce que, un matin j'ai monter dans le dortoir des filles pour aller voir Elisa qui était malade et Maritza dort dans la même chambre qu'elle. Et Elisa m'a demander d'aller lui chercher son médicament sur une tablette. Là, j'ai vu un livre je l'ai pris et tu sais quoi? C'était TON livre. Celui de magie noire que Elisa et Cruella t'avais donner à noël l'an dernier. Tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu parce que je te l'ai ramener dans ton tiroir. Je me suis alors dit que peut-être qu'elle te l'avais simplement emprunter. Mais une autre journée je suis retourner voir Elisa j'ai été lui donner son médicament et devine ce qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet de Maritza? Ton journal intime! Et je ne pense pas que ça, tu lui aurait prêter. Et là, j'ai vu le miens aussi. Et la veille, je l'avait chercher partout! Et il y avait des tas de choses qui appartenait à Danaë, Elisa, Cruella, toi et moi! Et là je me suis dit qu'elle les avaient volés. Le lendemain, j'en ai parler à Danaë et sa s'est terminer en dispute. Tu es arriver trop tard pour le voir, mais quand je lui en ai parler elle s'est mit à devenir complètement enrager contre moi et à me dire tout ce que Maritza lui avait dit sur moi qui était complètement faux. Elle lui avait dit ça parce que son père luiavait parler des Malefoys et elle se disait que je devait être pareil comme toute la lignée de sorcier de ma famille avant moi. Et elle l'a dit à Danaë et elle, eh bien, comme elle adore Maritza elle l'a cru de A à Z. Je ne la pensais pas comme ça, mais bon. Alors voilà c'est ça qui s'est passer. Et je regrette que Danaë soit aussi têtu et qu'elle ne soit pas capable de voir ce qu'est réellement Maritza. Enfin c'est elle, c'est son choix à elle, si elle veut rester avec une seule et unique personne».  
  
Tom essaya de tout comprendre ce que Alminus venait de lui dire. Il comprenait son ami, mais en même temps il se demandait ce que Maritza avait bien pu dire à Danaë. Qu'est-ce que le père de Maritza lui avait dit sur la famille Malefoy? Il est vrai qu'il était ennemis. Mais de là à remplir la tête de son enfant de préjugé sur une famille qu'elle ne connais pas, c'était pas très juste et correct. Alminus semblait avoir deviner ses pensées parce qu'il finit par dire :  
  
«Tu sais, ce qu'a dit Maritza à Danaë est simple. Elle a premièrement dit que ma famille utilisait la magie noire en grande quantité, il est vrai que mon père l'utilise beaucoup, mais ma mère l'utilise très rarement et moi eh bien je n'ai fait que commencer à l'utiliser quand j'avais 10 ans, tout juste avant d'entrer en première année. Elle a aussi dit que nous étions des bon à rien et que notre famille était pourris de la tête au pied depuis le début de son existence, comme si c'était vrai. Danaë me connais. Elle est venu chez moi cet été, tu t'en souviens?»  
  
«Oui absolument», répondit Tom.  
  
«Eh bien elle n'a pas été capable de voir le mensonge derrière tout ça! Maritza est une très bonne menteuse et elle a hériter de ses parents pour sa facilité à voler des choses sans que les gens ne s'en aperçoivent. La preuve tout ce qu'elle avait volé à tout le monde, personne ne s'en ai rendu compte. Elle s'arrange pour que ce soit quelques chose qu'on ne se sert pas très souvent comme ça et bien on s'en rend pas tout de suite compte et si on la prend avec un objet semblable au notre elle nous dit qu'elle vient tout juste de l'acheter et qu'elle ne savait pas qu'on l'avait si non elle nous l'aurait emprunter. Mais tout ça c'est de la comédie. Comment pourrait-elle avoir la moitié de nos objets personnels dont un journal intime qui notre écriture? J'en doute pas, elle vole et pense qu'on ne l'attrapera pas. Et moi eh bien je déteste cette fille. Danaë peut toujours continuer à lui parler, mais moi je ne lui parlerai plus. Je n'ai plus confiance en elle».  
  
«Oui je te comprend», dit Tom.  
  
Après un très long petit-déjeuner, ils se levèrent et partirent pour aller en cour.  
  
La journée fut longue. Tom vit très souvent Maritza pendant la journée. Elle le regardait bizarrement et ça lui tombait sur les nerfs. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il savait ce qu'avait fait Maritza, il ne pouvait plus se passer de ressentir un certain dégoût. En fait, il aurait aimer mieux ne rien savoir de tout ça, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok. Je sais ce chapitre est plus court de. environ 8 lignes! Mais que voulez-vous on peut pas faire un énorme chapitre avec le sujet abordé dans le chapitre. Je sais, il y avait beaucoup plus de dialogue dans ce chapitre que dans les autres. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez aimer comme ça ou si vous aimer mieux avec un peu moins de dialogue, enfin comme d'habitude? Répondez-moi dans un réview.  
  
Bye bye Bisous De Kim Qui vous adore!!! :) 


	23. Noël au manoir Malefoy

Bon alors ceci est le chapitre 23.  
  
Je n'ai reçu aucun review pour le chapitre 22, donc je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas aimer. C'est dommage, car ce chapitre je l'ai fait pour clarifier certaines choses. Il n'était même pas inclut dans mon plan, mais je l'ai rajouter pour vous faire plaisir pour que vous puissiez comprendre mieux certaines choses.  
  
Bon alors voilà je ne parle pas plus que ça.  
  
Place au chapitre 23.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPITRE 23 : NOËL AU MANOIR MALEFOY  
  
Le reste du mois de Novembre et la moitié du mois de Décembre, passèrent très lentement et furent assez pénible pour Tom. Premièrement, il avait essayer de se réconcilier avec Danaë, mais celle-ci disait qu'il devait choisir entre elle et Alminus, car elle ne le voulait pas dans son entourage. Tom avait choisit Alminus parce que c'était son meilleur ami, mais il aurait aimé que Danaë ne lui donne pas se choix. Il les voulait les deux comme amis, mais cela semblait tout à fait impossible. Deuxièmement, noël arrivait bientôt et les professeurs donnait trois fois plus de travail à faire, ce qui réduisait considérablement leur temps libre. Un côté positif, c'est qu'Alminus avait retrouver sa bonne humeur et était très énergétique.  
  
Pendant la dernière semaine avant les vacances de noël, Alminus annonça à Tom que son père avait accepter qu'il vienne chez lui pour les vacances de noël. Tom fut fou de joie et prédisait déjà se qu'il allait faire. Alminus lui annonça aussi une bonne nouvelle.  
  
« Mon père m'a dit qu'il allait nous apprendre des trucs de magie noire très passionnant pour les débutant comme nous», dit Alminus tout excité.  
  
«Vraiment?», s'écria Tom de joie en sautant presque.  
  
«Ouais!!! J'ai vraiment hâte, mais mon père m'a dit que si je ne me forçais pas pour la dernière semaine qu'il pourrait revenir sur sa décision alors il faut que je travaille dur».  
  
«Mais je pense qu'on va y arriver et il va nous en montrer tout plein de truc et ça va être très amusant!».  
  
«Ouais t'a raison».  
  
«Mais tu ne sais donc pas que j'ai toujours raison?»  
  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Toute la semaine, ils ne firent que parler des sorts que le père d'Alminus pourrait leur montrer. Ils devaient aussi se concentrer sur leur travail. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Le professeur Dumbledore leur donnait trois fois plus de travail qu'à l'habitude et le professeur Mantolia, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, leur donnait du travail complètement inutile et qui comptait en plus! À la fin de la semaine, quand il fit sa valise, Tom était complètement épuisé. Tout cette semaine à travailler sans arrêt, oui Tom aimait travailler, mais pas à se point. Il est vrai qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop travailler. Il s'était dépêcher à faire ses devoirs de vacances de noël pour ne pas avoir à en faire pendant ces vacances. Malheureusement il lui restait un dernier effort à fournir sinon il aurait à faire une potion au manoir. Il était très stresser avec tout ce surplus de travail, quant à Alminus, il était trop calme aux yeux de Tom et il lui fit remarquer.  
  
«Bah, allez relaxe. Il n'y a absolument rien qui presse. Et puis, au manoir mon père pourra t'aider, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de tout finir tout de suite. Et en plus tu es trop fatiguer», fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut d'Alminus.  
  
À minuit, dans le dortoir, Tom était le seul à ne pas dormir. Tout cette excitation l'avait rendu dans un état où il était incapable de fermer un ?il. «Alminus avait raison, se dit-il, je suis trop fatiguer et je n'arrive plus à dormir». Pendant la nuit, il se tourna et se retourna de tout les côté afin de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. Ce fut qu'à cinq heures qu'il trouva enfin le sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, deux heures et demi plus tard, Alminus le réveillait en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir. Tom se réveilla très difficilement. Il aurait put dormir encore des heures et des heures.  
  
«Allez paresseux lèves-toi! Tu vas manquer le train!», s'écria Alminus.  
  
«Ouais ouais, je me lève», répondit Tom d'une voix endormit en essayant d'attraper ses vêtements.  
  
Il s'habilla très lentement. Alminus était partit dans la salle commune pour l'attendre depuis vingt minutes quand..  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! On va manquer le train, il part dans deux minutes!!!», s'écria Alminus en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir sans oublier de presque défoncer la porte.  
  
Au moment où Alminus dit qu'il ne restait que deux minutes, Tom se dépêcha et prit ses affaires et les deux amis se mirent à courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, essouffler, au moment où le train était pour partir.  
  
«Eh bien on a été chanceux», dit Tom en regardant Alminus avec un sourire.  
  
«Imagine si on l'aurait manquer. Mon père aurait été furieux et je pense qu'il nous aurait tuer sur le champ!», dit Alminus.  
  
Le voyage fut très tranquille. Un peu trop aux yeux de Tom. Il avait les paupières lourdes qui ne demandaient qu'à se fermer pour pouvoir dormir, mais Tom les en empêchait. Alminus regardait à l'extérieur d'un air songeur. Tom ne sachant que faire partit sur un sujet de conversation qui s'avéra complètement inutile.  
  
«Hé! Tu penses que Dubois est dans le train?», dit-il.  
  
Alminus se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
«Non. Il est rester avec sa bande de sang-de-bourbe».  
  
«Ah d'accord».  
  
Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence. Tom était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le train s'arrêta. Alminus, pensant qu'il dormait, vint pour le réveiller, mais lui fit faire un terrible saut.  
  
«Excuse-moi», dit Alminus.  
  
«Non, ça va. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir».  
  
Alminus sourit et Tom le suivit vers l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière où de l'autre côté les attendait Mr.Malefoy. Il ne leur dit même pas bonjour et se retourna pour s'en aller vers l'extérieur de la gare. Dehors, il commençait à faire noir. Ils marchèrent vers une maison situer sur une petite colline près de la gare. Mr.Malefoy y entra comme si c'était chez lui. Tom le suivit avec Alminus et là, il se rendirent jusque devant une cheminée.  
  
«J'y vais en premier, vous me suivrez après», dit Mr.Malefoy.  
  
Il prit une poignée d'une poudre dans un bocal, la lança dans la cheminée et dit : «Manoir Malefoy». D'un seul coup, il disparut.  
  
«Vas-y avant moi», dit Alminus.  
  
Tom ne voulant pas passer pour un innocent devant son ami, fit comme Mr.Malefoy. Tout se mit à tournoyer. Il voyait des centaines et des centaines de foyer passer devant lui avant d'arriver dans le salon des Malefoys. Tom avança et Alminus arriva juste derrière lui.  
  
«Bon enfin arriver!», s'écria Alminus en allant s'asseoir sur un sofa.  
  
Tom qui se sentait terriblement fatiguer, alla s'asseoir sur un sofa à côté de celui de son ami. Là, ils se mirent à parler, rigoler jusqu'à ce que Mr. Malefoy arrive très sérieux et en les regardant chacun leur tour.  
  
«Qui a-t-il père?», demanda Alminus.  
  
«Je vais commencer l'enseignement de la magie noire tout de suite», répondit Mr.Malefoy.  
  
Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux adolescents. Mr.Malefoy les emmena dans une salle très grande et très sombre qui semblait être fait seulement pour faire de la magie noire. Les deux garçons s'installèrent devant Mr.Malefoy et attendirent patiemment les consignes.  
  
«Premièrement, je vais vous montrer et j'attend de vous deux la plus grande des concentration et je veux de vous la réussite. Alminus je t'ai déjà montrer des trucs de magie noire sans les approfondir. Tom tu ne dois certainement rien savoir à propos de ça non?», commença Mr.Malefoy.  
  
«Je n'ai fait que lire des livres dessus. J'ai pratiquer certains sort, mais rien de plus».  
  
Mr.Malefoy hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse qu'il venait d'avoir.  
  
Il commença par leur parler des sortilèges impardonnables, mais dans un sujet plus approfondit que ce qui était écrit dans le livre que Tom avait lut. C'était très instructif et très intéressant. Il leur dit que, ce soir, il ne ferait que leur en parler et leur montrer, mais que dès le lendemain, ils devraient déjà commencer à les pratiquer.  
  
Ce soir-là, Tom sortit de cette salle très heureux de ce qu'il savait de plus sur ces sortilèges. Alminus lui montra sa chambre, bien qu'il savait déjà où elle était. Dès que Tom fut entrer dans la chambre avec Alminus, il fut prit de plusieurs épouvantable étourdissement. Alminus s'en aperçut et alla chercher son père immédiatement. Celui-ci arriva très rapidement, mais Tom semblait être rendu pire. Mr.Malefoy le prit et l'étendit sur son lit. Il alla chercher une potion de sommeil et Tom s'endormit immédiatement.  
  
Le lendemain, dès que Tom se réveilla, il sentit une très grosse et très douloureuse migraine. Il avait toujours des étourdissements, mais moins pire que la veille. Mais sa migraine lui faisait terriblement mal et il ne réussissait pas à se rendormir. Mr.Malefoy vint le voir vers onze heures et lui dit qu'il reporterait son entraînement, car pour s'entraîner avec la magie noire, il faut être en forme et avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Mme Malefoy fut tout son possible pour aider Tom à avoir moins mal. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, elle lui donna une potion de sommeil.  
  
Tout cela dura trois pénible jours. Après que Alminus lui ait dit que Tom avait beaucoup trop travailler et très peu dormit la nuit avant d'arriver, Mr.Malefoy supposa que ce devait être le manque de sommeil et la fatigue qui avait entraîner cela.  
  
Tom s'était beaucoup retarder comparer à Alminus par rapport à la magie noire. Par contre, les journées qui suivirent suffirent à Tom à rejoindre son ami et même peut-être le dépasser, car il était beaucoup plus travaillant. Tom maîtrisait totalement le imperium et commençait à maîtriser le doloris. Mr.Malefoy lui avait montrer aussi d'autres sortilèges non rapport à la magie noire, mais qui était très utile dans la vie selon lui. Il y avait stupéfix, accio, reducto et bien d'autres qu'il aurait dût apprendre en temps normal beaucoup plus tard. Il ne restait que deux jours lorsque Tom finit par maîtriser complètement le doloris et il commença à s'adonner à l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. Il fut incapable de maîtriser ce sort immédiatement. En fait, il ne le savait à peine et cela le découragea. Mais Mr.Malefoy lui expliqua que c'était très normal qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser tout de suite, car sa force n'était pas encore assez grande. Par contre, pour lui remonter le moral, il lui dit que c'était déjà très bon d'être au moins capable de le fabriquer, car il est rare que quelqu'un qui est encore à son stade soit capable de seulement en produire un. Alminus n'en était aucunement capable, mais contrairement à Tom, lui ne se découragea pas, au contraire.  
  
À part d'apprendre à jeter des sorts, Tom et Alminus s'amusèrent à jouer aux échecs version sorcier et allèrent jouer un match de Quidditch même s'ils étaient seulement deux. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. La dernière journée, Tom en profita pour se reposer pleinement. La nuit venu, il s'endormit aussitôt qu'il avait mit la tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bon alors voilà. Ça c'était le chapitre 23. Maintenant, si vous voulez avoir le chapitre 24 il me faudra au moins 2 reviews.  
  
Bisous De Kim 


	24. Retour À Poudlard

Salut!!!  
  
Désoler si ça a prit autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi alors..  
  
ATTENTION : Je ne publierai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'ici les 3 prochaines semaines. La cause, est que ce sont les examens de fin d'année qui arrive et je veux passer mon année comme la plupart (je pense que c'est évident). Donc, ma priorité sera les études et ensuite si j'ai le temps j'écrirai les prochains chapitres. Les quelques semaines suivantes, je ne pourrai pas publier de chapitres à cause que je part en voyage au Nouveau- Brunswick de 2 à 3 semaines. Mais je vous promet d'essayer de publier le plus de chapitre possible d'ici là. Enfin je vais essayer de finir la deuxième année et de commencer les vacances et peut-être commencer la troisième année, mais ça c'est pousser à l'extrême.  
  
J'ai aussi une note à propos des chapitres que je veux que vous alliez lire à la fin du chapitre. Les réponses aux reviews seront aussi à la fin du chapitre.  
  
Maintenant place au chapitre 24.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPITRE 24 : RETOUR À POUDLARD  
  
Le lendemain matin, Tom se réveilla avant tout le monde. À six heures plus précisément. Il avait très bien dormit et était en pleine forme. Quand Alminus vint le voir, il lui donna une lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. Il la prit et vit qu'il y avait un petit paquet minuscule.  
  
Cher Tom,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi je vais très bien. Je t'envoies un petit cadeau parce que je ne t'ai rien envoyer à noël. Ce n'est pas que je t'avais oublier, c'est que je n'avais pas d'argent, j'ai dût aller la chercher à Gringotts pendant les vacances. J'espère que tu aimeras. Je te l'ai acheter en me fiant sur tes origines pour que tu puisses en savoir plus.  
  
On se revoit à Poudlard  
  
Cruella  
  
Tom regarda le paquet et le déballa pour y découvrir un livre vert brillant, avec comme titre écrit or : Salazar Serpentard. Tom sourit. Il était très content. Il regarda Alminus et vit que celui-ci souriait.  
  
«Je sais à quoi ce livre sert. C'est un livre qui peut te ramener dans le passer pour parler à tes ancêtres. Il y en a une collection dans un des magasins de magie noire de l'Allée des Embrumes. Toi, comme c'est Salazar Serpentard, eh bien elle t'a acheter celui-là et moi elle m'a acheter celui de Doggy Malefoy, mon ancêtre qui provient de la même époque que le tien», expliqua Alminus à Tom pour qu'il comprenne le fonctionnement du livre. «Et en plus c'est très dispendieux et il n'y en a pas beaucoup d'exemplaires dans le monde».  
  
«Eh bien, c'est certain que je n'oublierai pas de la remercier», dit Tom content.  
  
«Ouais moi aussi. Bon alors c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on descendent déjeuner et après il va falloir se préparer à partir alors on a pas de temps à perdre».  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans la salle à manger où Mr et Mme Malefoy était déjà installer pour manger.  
  
«Bien dormit?», demanda Mme Malefoy.  
  
«Oui très bien, merci», répondit poliment Tom.  
  
Le déjeuner se passa particulièrement en silence. Et ce n'était pas nouveau et Tom y était maintenant habituer. Les Malefoys avaient comme habitude de ne pas trop parler pendant les repas. «On parle après», avait dit Mr.Malefoy quand Tom lui avait demander pourquoi personne ne parlait.  
  
Après le déjeuner, Tom et Alminus montèrent dans leur chambre respective pour finir de se préparer à partir. Tom fit sa valise qu'il avait oublier de faire la veille. Il s'assura de ne rien oublier et descendit en bas où Mr.Malefoy et Alminus l'attendait.  
  
«C'était pas mal long, jeune homme», lui dit Mr.Malefoy.  
  
«Pardonnez moi. J'avais oublier de faire ma valise», répondit Tom sur ton de grande politesse.  
  
«Ça va, mais la prochaine fois penses-y».  
  
Ensuite, ils sortirent du manoir et allèrent dans un endroit où personne ne les verraient. Mr.Malefoy leur tendit un portoloin, qu'ils touchèrent tous en même temps et ils se retrouvèrent dans une maison qu'ils se dépêchèrent à traverser pour sortir et ils se rendirent à gare 9¾.  
  
Mr.Malefoy leur dit au revoir et il repartit immédiatement. Tom était content et malheureux en même temps de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait tout de même passer de très bon moment au manoir Malefoy. Il vit que Alminus était triste un peu sans vraiment le montrer. Il était un garçon qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments et il ne devait pas plus le faire là.  
  
Ils embarquèrent dans le Poudlard Express et le parcoururent afin de trouver un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent un dans le milieu du train environ.  
  
Pendant le voyage, ils parlèrent de Quidditch. Alminus disait qu'il avait très hâte de recommencer à jouer avec son équipe des Serpentards et de jouer un nouveau match. Tom disait qu'il voulait absolument que se soit Serpentard qui gagne et que rien n'allait les empêcher de gagner la coupe puisque Alminus était le meilleur.  
  
«N'en met pas tant que ça quand même, Tom», lui dit Alminus écarlate. «Je ne suis pas si bon que ça. Il y en a des bien meilleur que moi».  
  
«Oui c'est sûr, mais pour moi, à mes yeux, tu es le meilleur».  
  
Alminus sourit hochant la tête. Tom était pourtant très sérieux quand il disait ça. Il était certain que son ami était le meilleur et il voulait qu'il le sache.  
  
Le voyage se passa sans inconvénient. Tom aida Alminus à faire un devoir de potion qu'il ne comprenait pas. Finalement, cela se révéla très facile. Il fallait qu'il fasse deux rouleau de parchemin pour décrire le polynectar. Et en étant aider de Tom, Alminus fit trois rouleau de parchemin et décrit plus que ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait aussi faire un devoir de métamorphose. Alminus devait métamorphoser un verre en aiguille et décrire la transformation et le sortilège pour le faire en un rouleau de parchemin et demi. Cela faisait beaucoup et ils terminèrent tout quand le train commença à arrêter.  
  
Ils furent des premiers à sortir. Ils se dépêchèrent à aller dans un des calèches qui montait vers Poudlard. Arriver, ils débarquèrent et ils se firent prendre par la pluie qui tombait abondamment. Ils durent courir jusqu'au château et aller dans la Grande Salle où ils allèrent manger leur souper et ils remontèrent vers leur salle commune où ils virent Cruella et Elisa. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux lentement. Elles parlaient à voix basse d'un sujet qu'elles semblaient ne pas vouloir que les autres le sache. Quand les deux adolescent furent proche d'eux elles se tournèrent vers eux.  
  
«Bonjour», dit Cruella de sa voix froide tout en souriant un peu.  
  
«Salut Cruella», dit Alminus.  
  
«Salut. Merci pour les livres c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part», dit Tom.  
  
«Ah, mais ce n'est rien», répondit Cruella en souriant encore plus.  
  
Et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Elle leur fit une caresse à tout les deux. Tom lui sourie. Tant qu'à Alminus, il en resta bouche bée, comme traumatiser. Cruella lui sourit.  
  
«T'en fait pas. C'est pas une preuve d'amitié qui tue», dit-elle en riant.  
  
Alminus la regarda étrangement et finit par sourire lui aussi. Il restait geler comme paralyser.  
  
«Ça va t'es pas mort. C'est pas une nouvelle chose qui t'arrive dans ta vie non?», dit Cruella.  
  
«Non c'est vrai», réussi à articuler Alminus.  
  
Puis il dégela. Il fit un mouvement et se tourna vers Elisa qui les regardait avec un regard fatiguer. Tom la regarda et fut surprit. En deux semaine, c'était à croire qu'elle avait changer de mentalité. Avant qu'il parte elle était du genre à ne surtout pas se préoccuper de son visage ni de ses cheveux. Maintenant, elle était maquiller ce qui la rendait très belle et elle avait les cheveux très bien peigner. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Cruella. En les regardant il se demanda si elles n'étaient pas jumelles.«Imbécile! C'est impossible elles ont deux ans de différence», se dit-il. Tout se qu'il trouva à faire fut un simple sourire auquel elle répondit.  
  
Ils passèrent quelques heures à parler ensemble de leur vacances. Elisa, avait comme toujours été malade, mais un peu moins qu'à l'habitude. Cruella leur raconta que le jour de noël, il y avait eut une petite fête organiser par quelques Serpentards. Elles y avait participer et avait trouver ça très amusant. Alminus et Tom leur racontèrent se qu'ils avaient fait, notamment l'apprentissage de la magie noire.  
  
Après, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif et se couchèrent afin d'être en bonne forme pour le lendemain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok. Ce chapitre était un peu moins long, mais je pense qu'il est assez intéressant quand même.  
  
Pour les reviews :  
  
Clem-Julie : Merci encore pour tes nombreux reviews. T'en fait pas, il est rare que je met mes menaces en exécution. Là, même si j'aurais pas eu deux reviews je l'aurais publier quand même parce que j'aime cette fic autant pour la lire que pour l'écrire. J'espère que t'a aimer autant ce chapitre que les autres, bien qu'il soit moins long.  
  
Anonyma : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic car je travaille beaucoup à ce qu'elle est de l'allure. Et oui j'ai répondu à ta question parce que je suis à l'écoute de vos commentaires et plus j'en ait mieux je peux faire ma fic pour que vous puissiez l'aimer. J'espère que toi aussi tu l'as aimer ce chapitre.  
  
Maintenant, j'aurais une petite question à vous demander. Bon alors, c'est pas que je suis en manque d'inspiration, loin de là. C'est que j'aimerais faire plus de chapitres pour une année. Alors j'aimerais que vous me donniez par un review des sujets qu'il pourrait y avoir dans un des chapitres à venir. Touts les sujets sont acceptés. À moins que vous préféreriez que je continue ainsi, mais c'Est que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres par année et qu'il y a de grosse distance en temps entre chaque chapitre la plupart du temps.  
  
Je vous remercie d'avance.  
  
De Kim 


	25. Voyage Dans Le Temps

Bonjour!!!  
  
Alors voilà le chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience. Voici la réponse aux review que j'ai reçu.  
  
Anonyma : Merci de tes suggestions, je prend en note. Pour le slash, ça se à voir, puisque j'en ai jamais fait. . . Enfin il y a une première à tout non?  
  
Clem-Julie : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Oui, j'avais prévu que Tom tombe en amour, mais disons pas tout de suite. Et pas d'Elisa, mais c'est une bonne idée! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai 14 ans et je suis en secondaire 3. Et j'ai reçu ton. . . nan tes reviews sur mes poèmes, ouais j'adore Tom Jedusor, c'est mon personnage préférer avec Lulu et Petit- Dragon Malefoy et Sevichou Rogue. Lol, je les surnomme comme ça désoler.  
  
J'aurais une petite question : Est-ce que ff.net aurait des problèmes quelconque avec leur site parce que ça arrive très souvent que je viens pour aller sur une fic et ça marche pas. Et puis je voulais venir mettre ce chapitre là hier, mais j'ai jamais pu venir sur le site, alors je me demandais s'ils ont des problèmes ou quoi.  
  
Bon alors je vous embête pas plus que ça avec mon blabla.  
  
Now it's the chapter 25.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPITRE 25 : VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand Tom se réveilla, il pensa qu'une tornade était passer par là. Il y avait des vêtements partout ainsi que des livres étalés partout sur le plancher. Il y avait même une paire de pantalon qui pendait d'un des lits. Et au milieu de tout ça, Alminus était penché et jetait toute sorte de chose un peu partout en cherchant désespérément quelque chose. Tom se leva dans se bazar et alla voir Alminus pour voir ce qu'il faisait.  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?», lui demanda-t-il en criant presque. «Tu ne te rend pas compte que t'as foutu un sacré bordel dans le dortoir?»  
  
Alminus parut revenir sur terre et se mit à regarder partout dans le dortoir et vit tout le désordre qu'il avait fait. Il parut surprit au début. Il se tourna vers Tom et le regarda étrangement.  
  
«Non je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte désolé», dit-il d'une voix glacé.  
  
Tom ne sut que répondre. Jamais son ami ne lui avait parler de cette façon. Jamais sur ce ton. La seule personne à qui il l'avait entendu parler ainsi était à Dubois. Mais Dubois était son ennemi, mais lui ne l'était pas. Il se retourna vers son lit, s'habilla et sortit rapidement sans adresser aucun autre mot à Alminus. Il descendit à la grande salle frustrer. Oui, il était frustrer contre Alminus. Pas au plus haut point, jamais personne ne pourrait arriver à le faire frustrer au plus haut point, enfin pas Alminus, peut-être Dubois, mais pas lui. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il était frustrer contre lui pour lui avoir répondu ainsi. Et il se frustra encore plus quand il se souvint que non seulement il s'en allait dans le cours le plus inutile (Défense contre les forces du mal), mais il avait en plus oublier ses livres.  
  
«Comme la journée commence bien», se dit-il tout bas, très sarcastiquement.  
  
Le reste de la journée n'améliora pas les choses. Dubois fut énervant, tellement énervant que si Elisa n'avait pas été là pour lui en empêcher, il l'aurait étrangler et s'aurait arranger pour qu'il souffre en masse. Mais grâce à la bonne samaritaine Elisa il n'avait eu aucune souffrance, absolument rien. Pour une fois qu'il avait une raison de le frapper.  
  
Enfin, tout pour dire, que Tom était d'humeur massacrante toute la journée et qu'il avait le goût de tuer tout le monde.  
  
À la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune Alminus vint le voir. Celui-ci l'avait observer toute la journée. Tom n'était pas dans son état normal. Habituellement toujours souriant ou presque, aujourd'hui il aurait été près à tuer toute personne osant venir lui parler. Alminus vint vers lui et s'assit pour lui parler.  
  
«Tom, qu'est-ce t'as?», demanda Alminus à Tom très gentiment. «T'as pas l'air en forme».  
  
Tom le regarda et se demanda se qu'il devait lui répondre.  
  
«Je suis très en forme, la preuve j'ai dormi toute ma nuit sans interruption», lui répondit-il.  
  
«Mais pourquoi. . .?», commença Alminus.  
  
«Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi toujours des pourquoi et jamais de vraies questions?», dit Tom plus fort et plus bête qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Alminus le regarda bizarrement. Il ne semblait pas trop comprendre. Il fronçait les sourçis et avait la bouche un peu ouverte. Puis il sembla comprendre. Enfin c'est ce que Tom pensait. . .  
  
«Mais c'est quoi ton problème?», demanda Alminus très poli, ne voulant pas brusquer Tom. «Depuis se matin tu me fait la mauvaise tête, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal».  
  
«Eh bien tu te réveillera avec un bordel dans ton dortoir quand t'es habituer que c'est propre et très bien ranger», lui répondit Tom.  
  
Alminus soupira désespérément. Tom n'était vraiment pas facile à raisonner quand il était de mauvaise humeur et Alminus détestait ça. C'était l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus chez Tom.  
  
«Ok. Je sais, c'est pas très amusant, mais c'est pas une raison pour rester de mauvaises humeur avec tout le monde toute la journée», dit Alminus qui commençait à s'impatienter drôlement.  
  
Tom soupira. Alminus avait encore raison. Et oui, c'est vrai, mais il était fait comme ça. Ne fallait-il pas le prendre ainsi?  
  
«D'accord, je m'excuse pour se désordre, alors quand la bonne humeur de mon ami Tom va revenir?», dit Alminus en souriant.  
  
Tom sourit lui aussi. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Tom retrouva sa gaieté et s'amusa le reste de la soirée.  
  
Quand fut le temps d'aller se coucher, Tom n'était pas capable de dormir. Alors il prit le livre que Cruella lui avait donner en cadeau et l'ouvrit. Il se mit à le lire. Il était très passionnant. Ce livre parlait de son ancêtre, de ses exploits, de sa vie en général et un sujet attira l'attention de Tom plus que les autres. La Chambre Des Secrets. Il y avait un petit texte et un espèce de trou noir. Tom se demanda pourquoi il était là. Il le toucha de son index et se sentit soulever et il fut aspirer dans le livre.  
  
Tom se retrouva dans un endroit mystérieux et très bizarre. Tom vit alors des images défiler devant lui. Des tonnes d'images. Puis peu à peu celles- ci ralentit et à la fin une seule image se dessinait devant lui. Il vit un grand homme au cheveux noirs, habiller richement et avec une canne en or. Il était habiller d'une robe de sorcier noir et une cape vert et or pendait derrière lui. «Salazar Serpentard», pensa Tom. Et ce fut confirmer immédiatement après. L'homme se tourna vers lui et il put voir un petit écusson était écrit «Serpentard». Salazar le regarda de la tête au pied et fit un sourire satisfait. Il hocha la tête et se mit à marcher dans la pièce dans laquelle il était. Une immense pièce. Tom ne savait pas où il était. Cet endroit était très étrange. Un endroit froid, neutre et sec.  
  
«Bonjour, héritier et descendant de Serpentard», dit alors l'homme d'une voix froide en se tournant vers Tom.  
  
«B. . .B. . . Bon. . . Bonjour, monsieur», bégaya Tom.  
  
Il était impressionner, absorber. Il voyait une légende. L'un de ceux qui avait construit Poudlard. Celui qui était son ancêtre direct. Tom sourit. Cela ne devait pas arriver à grand monde de rencontrer leur ancêtre.  
  
Salazar le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes avant de dire :  
  
«C'est toi qui est mon héritier et tu dois ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Je peux t'aider à trouver où elle est, mais je ne peux pas tout te dire, tu devras travailler un peu».  
  
Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds. Alors, il voulait qu'il ouvre la chambre des secrets? Ensuite Tom fit un sourire.  
  
«Vous voulez que j'ouvre cette chambre?», demanda Tom à Salazar.  
  
«Oui, et je vais te donner quelques instructions», répondit Salazar. «Premièrement, je dois te dire que ce qui se trouve dans la chambre est un serpent, un basilic, mais tu ne dois pas le dire à personne».  
  
Tom le regarda. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un basilic, ni ce qu'il avait de particulier. Salazar dut s'en rendre compte car. . .  
  
«Pour savoir ce qu'est un basilic, tu regarderas dans ton livre par lequel tu es venu ici, il y est marquer. Je ne peux pas te dire l'endroit exact où elle est, parce que sinon, ça te rendrais la vie trop facile alors que moi j'ai travailler très dur. Alors elle est situer dans un endroit où habituellement tu ne peux pas aller et où il serait réellement pas évident de dire qu'elle est là. Quand tu découvriras où elle est, tu ne dois absolument pas en parler à personne, se serait comme me trahir. En fait toute les informations que tu trouveras dessus, tu ne dois pas les dires à personnes. Il y a une chose que je peux te dire avec exactitude, c'est que tu devras parler le fourchelang pour que ton serpent t'obéisse. Aussi, je dois te donner une seule chose sur le basilic que j'allais oublier, tu n'a pas besoin de fermer les yeux, le basilic ne te tueras pas, parce que tu es l'héritier, celui à qui il doit obéir», dit Salazar d'une traite en ne laissant pas Tom poser une quelconque question.  
  
Le temps que Tom puisse assimiler le tout, le décor se mit à tournoyer autour de lui et il se retrouva dans son dortoir. Quand Tom vit le dortoir, il pensa d'abord qu'il avait rêver, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr avec la plus grande des certitudes que tout cela était vrai. «C'est très bizarre ce livre. . .», se dit-il tout bas.  
  
Il regarda dans le lit à côté de lui, Alminus dormait comme un bébé, pencher pour quasiment tomber par terre. Tom rie à cette vue. Puis il mit le livre sur sa table de chevet et se coucha pour dormir une nuit paisible.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alors comment vous avez trouver se chapitre? Ok, il n'est pas très long, j'avoue, mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour ça, mais je voulais le faire, puisque il y a terriblement longtemps je vous l'avait promit (vous vous en rappelez pas parce que c'est dans les premiers chapitres).  
  
Alors j'ai hâte de voir se que vous en avec penser et oublier pas de me répondre. 


	26. Réconciliation

CHAPITRE 26 : RÉCONCILIATION  
  
Près de deux mois c'étaient passer depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Salazar Serpentard par l'intermédiaire de son livre. Il avait été passionné par cette rencontre, mais avait dût se retenir de ne pas le dire à personne et la personne à qui il avait le plus de misère à ne pas le dire, c'était Alminus, et c'était très normal. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix de travailler très dur pendant ces cours. L'imbécile de Dumbledore donnait des cours de plus en plus endormant. Qui ne savait pas encore comme transformer un livre en aiguille? Le dernier des imbéciles et j'ai nommé George Dubois. Néanmoins, il avait trouver ce qu'était un Basilic. C'était un serpent des plus redoutés par les araignées. Un simple regard peut vous tuer et son venin est mortel. Mais comme Salazar lui avait dit, il n'avait rien à craindre, donc il trouvait la situation drôle. Il voyait déjà les autres morts de peur et d'autres morts à cause qu'ils étaient trop innocent pour regarder ailleurs.  
  
Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarquer une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et qui était en première année. Elle s'appelait Émilie Garnier. Elle était laide et la face pleine de bouton. Tom et Alminus l'avait baptisée Champ de Fraise. Ils riaient d'elle totalement et ça passait le temps et comme tout le monde en fait, enfin presque tout le monde car il y en avait qui la respectait. D'ailleurs, Danaë les regardait de travers à chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient, chaque choses qu'ils disaient. Et c'en était devenu énervant. Maritza faisait la même choses sauf qu'elle le faisait vraiment pour qu'ils la voient.  
  
Elisa était très malade ces temps-ci, mais quand Alminus lui disait d'aller à l'infirmerie, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller que ça irait bientôt mieux qu'elle en était sûr. Elle avait toujours garder sa nouvelle et très belle beauté. Plus le temps passait, plus elle embellissait selon Tom. Mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que Tom ne comprenait tout simplement pas la maladie d'Elisa.  
  
Une fin de semaine, Cruella leur emmena des bierreaubeurre de pré-au-lard car il y avait une sortie là-bas, mais les élèves pouvaient y aller seulement à partir de la troisième année. Ils en burent une bonne quantité et Tom trouva cela très bon. Il en aurait bien prit d'autres, mais il n'en restait plus. Tom et Alminus avaient hâte à la prochaine année pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ce village, était le seul à être entièrement habité par des sorciers en Angleterre. C'était aussi un village très beau et très touristique lorsque les touristes sorciers venant des autres pays venait visiter la Grande-Bretagne.  
  
Pendant le mois de Mars, plusieurs événements eurent lieu.  
  
Premièrement, le ministère de la magie vint dans l'école afin de récompenser les meilleurs élèves de l'école pour leur bon travail. Tom fut évidemment l'un d'eux et en fut très fier. Plusieurs personne vinrent le félicité dont le ministre de la magie en personne, Mr.Edison et le directeur Mr.Dippet.  
  
Deuxièmement, il y eu un bal pour félicité l'équipe des Serpentards qui avait gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Seul les Serpentards avait le droit d'aller à ce bal. Cela fut très amusant. Tom y alla avec Cruella et Alminus avec Elisa. Tous s'amusèrent énormément. Il durent aller se coucher vers les minuits, car ils avaient des cours le lendemain.  
  
Troisièmement, il y eu la visite d'un groupe de sorcier très connu, les WizardsPush. C'était un groupe très populaire que Tom n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais que apparemment, ils faisaient de la musique très bonne et en plus, le groupe étant former de 2 gars, 2 filles, les filles admiraient les gars et les gars admiraient les filles. Ils étaient tous magnifique. Ils étaient vêtu de noir et portaient des lunettes parfumé.  
  
Enfin, ce mois fut l'un des plus occupé, mais des plus amusant en même temps. Au début du mois d'Avril, Alminus revint très énerver à la salle commune.  
  
«D'après ce que je peux lire de ce que mon père m'a écrit, je pense que tu pourras venir chez moi cet été. Pas du début, mais au moins pendant le dernier mois», dit-il à Tom avec un grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
«Mais c'est super!», s'écria Tom.  
  
Au même moment, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Danaë entra en pleure et monta immédiatement vers son dortoir.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Je m'en fou complètement sais-tu!?», répondit Alminus.  
  
Tom regarda son ami et soupira. Parfois, il le désespérait. Comment pouvait- il être aussi sans c?ur envers une de ces anciennes amies. Ce n'est pas elle qui lui avait fait quelque chose, c'est Maritza. Enfin Tom s'en foutait un peu lui aussi, mais bon il fallait dire qu'il l'aimait bien cette Danaë.  
  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de chose et d'autres quand Maritza entra dans la salle commune et s'approcha d'eux.  
  
«Alors où elle est, Danaë», demanda-t-elle un peu bêtement.  
  
«Non mais j'ai l'air d'une boîte à informations moi?», répondit Alminus méchamment.  
  
«Non, mais je pensais que tu l'aurais peut-être vu», répondit Maritza d'un ton très bête en se retournant et en s'en allant vers son dortoir.  
  
«Non, mais elle fatigante cette fille», dit Alminus en la regardant partir.  
  
«C'est sûr», dit simplement Tom.  
  
La journée passa très rapidement et bientôt, ils descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Là, Danaë se précipita vers eux.  
  
«Suivez-moi, je dois vous parler», leur dit-elle d'un air grave.  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent et la suivirent à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Elle se tourna vers eux et leur dit :  
  
«Bon alors voilà. Alminus, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir cru au sujet de Maritza. Je te crois maintenant et je te demande de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai pu te dire».  
  
Tom regarda Alminus. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Tom le voyait qu'il était en train de penser à toute vitesse. Enfin, il finit par dire d'une voix monotone :  
  
«D'accord, je te pardonne, mais, il y a un mais, je te préviens, la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de passe droit et il n'y aura aucune excuse valable».  
  
Danaë sourit et lui sauta au coup. Alors c'est tout heureux que les trois compagnons regagnèrent la grande salle. Tom avait une faim de loup et se servit d'à peu près tout. Après avoir tout manger et avoir le ventre plein, ils remontèrent dans la grande salle, où ils regagnèrent le temps perdu avec Danaë. Celle-ci leur dit qu'elle n'avait sincèrement pas fait grand chose et penser beaucoup à eux et qu'elle cachait beaucoup ces sentiments lorsqu'elle était avec Maritza. Elle leur dit aussi que lorsqu'elle avait découvert toute la vérité à propos de Maritza, elle s'en était terriblement voulu de ne pas avoir cru Alminus et c'est pour ça qu'elle était arriver en pleurant un peu plus tôt.  
  
Enfin, elle leur fit une grande caresse et partit se coucher dans son dortoir. Alminus et Tom firent de même quelques instants après elle.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Voilà! C'était le chapitre 26. Ok. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous dire que je part en vacance au Nouveau-Brunswick pendant 2-3 semaine alors je ne pourrai pas publier de chapitres. J'ai penser à écrire plusieurs chapitre avant de partir et de demander à quelqu'un de les publier pendant que je serai partie. Si quelqu'un en est intéresser, il n'a qu'à me laisser son adresse dans un review et je le contacterai. Bon alors c'est ça j'espère que vous avez aimer et envoyez moi un review vite!!! 


	27. Fin D'année

CHAPITRE 27 : FIN D'ANNÉE  
  
La semaine qui suivit fut très amusante autant pour Tom que pour Alminus et Danaë. Tom et Alminus continuait toujours à appeler Emilie Garnier Le Champs De Fraises, ce qui faisait bien rire Danaë. Danaë s'était assez bien réintégrer au groupe. Cruella continuait être rancunière, Elisa l'avait bien reprit, mais continuait à être distante malgré toutes les centaines d'excuses, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Danaë ne se sentait pas bien à sa place, au contraire.  
  
Enfin, le début du mois de Juin arrivait à grand pas. Tom avait plus ou moins hâte, parce qu'il devrait retourner à l'orphelinat pendant quelques temps, c'est ce qui gâchait son plaisir. Il savait très bien ce que Mr.Denvers allait lui faire endurer et même s'il ne le voulait pas, il allait y goûter.  
  
Tom travaillait très dur et surtout pendant le dernier mois. Il se mit réviser toutes ses matières depuis le début de l'année, il voulait être sûr d'avoir une bonne note dans tout ces examens. Il en était devenu plate au dire de Alminus. Mais celui-ci avait avantage à étudier lui aussi pour avoir de bonnes notes s'il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de son père, mécontent qu'il ait des mauvaises notes. Et pour son père, avoir des bonnes notes égale avoir cent pour cent partout, comme Tom. Bref être le premier de sa classe, chose que Alminus était loin d'être, et même très loin.  
  
Plus les vacances approchaient, plus Tom se plaignait, ne voulant pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Danaë essayait de le réconforter en lui disant :  
  
«Tom tu sais très bien qu'ils ne pourront pas te tuer, voyons donc».  
  
«Il ne me tuera peut-être pas, mais pourra me faire terriblement mal et j'en aie pas envie», répondit Tom énerver.   
  
«T'a juste à lui envoyer des sorts, tu vas voir il va arrêter», dit Cruella.  
  
«Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire ça. Si je lui pointe ma baguette, il va plutôt me prendre pour un fou que avoir peur, parce qu'il ne sait pas que je suis sorcier et en plus c'est interdit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard!», répondit Tom.  
  
«Toi tu le sais, mais lui non!», dit Alminus.  
  
«De toute façon je suis certain qu'il va trouver un truc pour me faire du mal, sois verbalement, sois physiquement c'est sûr», répondit Tom.  
  
Tous les autres haussèrent des épaules. Il était vraiment pas facile de résonner Tom. Quand Tom avait une idée en tête, il la gardait et comme il était têtu! Mais ses amis l'aimait ainsi et c'était tant mieux.  
  
Les examens de fin année furent assez difficile en potion et histoire de la magie, mais le reste des matières était complètement ridicule tel que l'examen de métamorphose était de transformer un animal en verre doré, complètement ridicule selon Tom. Finalement, Tom passa tout ces examens avec succès et fut très fier de lui. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Alminus qui passait à la limite en histoire de la magie et en potion, il allait se faire remettre en question par son père..  
  
La dernière journée, Tom commença à préparer ses bagages avec un pincement au c?ur. Il ne voulait pas repartir de Poudlard. Ici, il se sentait chez lui. Il devait se rendre dans un endroit où il ne voulait pas aller. Il ne passa pas une très bonne dernière nuit. En fait, il ne dormit pas du tout et le lendemain, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et avait de la misère à ne serait-ce que bouger la tête ou un membre, en fait il avait mal partout. Plus il bougeait, plus il avait mal. Il dut évidemment descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais ce fut un cauchemar. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait le faisait souffrir. Il endura son mal tant bien que mal. Il aurait eu besoin de réconfort, de se faire dire qu'il ne craignait rien, car il savait que si il avait mal ainsi, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de retourner, peur d'affronter son directeur, peur de voir la vérité en face et ça lui faisait mal, ça le rongeait par en-dedans.  
  
Le temps de partir vers le Poudlard Express pour le ramener à l'orphelinat arriva très vite et bientôt il fut dans le train avec Alminus, Cruella, Elisa et Danaë. Il profita de se voyage pour dormir, peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à avoir un peu moins mal. Il s'endormit profondément et ne sentit même pas quand le train s'arrêta, c'est quand Alminus le réveilla en le secouant très fort qu'il finit par sortir du pays des rêves.  
  
«Eh bien, il était temps! Laisses-moi te dire que t'es plus que dur à réveiller!», dit Alminus voyant qu'il se réveillait.  
  
Tom haussa les épaules. Ce sommeil, il en avait besoin après tout. Enfin il se leva prit ses affaires et sortit du train en compagnie de Alminus qui le laissa lorsqu'il vit son père.  
  
«Alors on ce revoit pendant l'été!», s'écria Alminus.  
  
«Ouais, c'est ça!», s'écria Tom toujours endormit.  
  
Tom partit dans l'autre sens et traversa la barrière qui séparait le monde sorcier du monde moldu. Traverser, Tom savait très que personne ne l'attendrait, Mr.Denvers ne se déplacerait pas pour venir le chercher et ne ferait pas déplacer quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Alors Tom prit ses bagages et partit à une arrêt d'autobus, mais avant d'être arriver, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui. «Merde», s'écria-t-il. Il devrait faire du pouce ou s'en aller à pied. Il aurait aimer s'en aller à pied, mais au nombre de bagages qu'il avait, il n'en était pas question.  
  
Il décida quand même de marcher, mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il décida de s'arrêter et de faire du pouce parce qu'il était très fatiguer. Après près de vingt minutes à tendre le pouce, un camionneur s'arrêta sur le bord du chemin pour l'embarquer.  
  
«Aller petit, embarque!», s'écria le camionneur.  
  
Tom prit ses affaires et les embarqua dans le camion.  
  
«Alors où dois-tu aller?», demanda le chauffeur.  
  
«Je me rend à l'orphelinat Saint-Andrews, pouvez-vous m'y mener?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Bien sûr jeune enfant»  
  
Jeune enfant, petit, cet homme ne le connaissait vraiment pas. En plus, ces noms qu'il lui donnait le mettait fou de rage. Il n'était pas si petit que ça! Et il n'était plus un enfant! Vraiment, si après trente minutes de voyage il n'avait pas débarquer, Tom aurait pu faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas fait de lui-même, comme casser les vitres par exemple..  
  
Enfin il débarqua. Enfin était un bien long mot puisque Tom n'était pas plus content d'être revenu à l'orphelinat. Il s'avança dans le chemin et regarda les autres jeunes qui le regardaient comme s'il était un martien venu l'espace. Rendu devant la porte d'entré, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Mr.Denvers avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce que Tom allait subir................  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ha!Ha! La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Hé oui je suis revenu! Je suis de retour! J'ai bien hâte d'avoir de vos commentaires. Bon alors c'est ça.  
  
Moi, j'ai pas acheter le 5e Tome parce que il est sortit seulement en anglais et que la version française sort seulement en décembre, mais est-ce qu'il est bon? J'ai très hâte de l'avoir, enfin je ne vous fait pas chier avec ça plus longtemps  
  
Bisous De Kim  
  
Et REVIEWS 


	28. Vacances Douloureuses

CHAPITRE 28 : VACANCES DOULOUREUSES  
  
Tom regardait le directeur droit dans les yeux. Il le défiait du regard. C'est alors que monsieur Denvers le prit pas le collet et l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau. Arrivé, il le projeta par terre. Tom se cogna durement la tête, ce qui lui dit très mal et il poussa un grand cri. Le directeur l'ignora et partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Tom se releva tant bien que mal et s'assit en face de son aîné.  
  
«Alors Tom, prêt pour les vacances?», dit Mr. Denvers avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bien bon.  
  
«Euh...», dut la seule chose que Tom fut capable de dire.  
  
«JEDUSOR!!!», cria Denvers en se levant et s'approchant de Tom «Réponds-moi tête enflée!»  
  
Tom ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre?  
  
PAF!  
  
Il sentit la main de Denvers claquer sur sa joue. Il voulut se défendre, mais se résigna au dernier moment. Mais ce fut trop tard. Denvers le prit par les cheveux et le lança sur le mur où Tom se cogna la tête encore une fois et perdit connaissance. Ou plutôt tomba dans le coma.  
  
À son réveil tout était blanc. Il était à l'infirmerie de l'orphelinat qu'il avait eu la malchance de visiter à maintes reprises au court de son enfance. Malchance, puisque l'infirmière ne devait pas en être une vraie, selon Tom. D'après lui ce devait être une ancienne qui voulait se venger sur les nouveaux petits qui se trouvait dans l'orphelinat.  
  
Tom avait un lourd mal de tête. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne.  
  
C'est alors qu'un hibou noir entra dans la pièce. C'était celui de Alminus.  
  
Salut Tom,  
  
J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Alors voilà, mon père a reçu mes notes et, crois-moi, il est loin d'être content. Alors comme punition il m'a dit qu'il revenait sur sa décision et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu viennes au manoir cet été. J'ai essayer de le résonner, mais j'ai pas réussi à le convaincre et je pense pas pouvoir le faire. Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
  
Tout ma simpathie Alminus  
  
Tom n'en croyait rien. Non! Il allait resté tout l'été ici. Ça y est, il ne retournerais jamais à Poudlard, il ne reverrait plus jamais personne de ces amis, puisque Denvers allait le tuer avant la fin de l'été! Adieu la belle vie!  
  
Outre cela, il se sentait fatiguer et pourtant il lui semblait avoir dormit une éternité. Il regarda l'heure : midi. Il avait encore manquer le dîner et en aurait pas d'autre avant la semaine prochaine.. Il regarda le calendrier et s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant le..  
  
«Quoi? Le 10 Juillet! C'est impossible!», s'écria Tom affolé.  
  
Il avait dormit tout ce temps? Quel paresseux il était. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait.. ah oui Denvers l'avait envoyer dans le mur et il avait perdu connaissance.  
  
Il s'était toujours demander une chose : pourquoi Denvers le détestait-il autant? Il l'avait toujours mépriser, ça c'est certain, mais il avait commencé à le battre ainsi quand Tom avait environ cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire? Tout ce que Tom savait c'était que Denvers prenait un des plus grands plaisirs à le battre, à l'humilier. Mais cela allait changer. Il était un sorcier, Denvers était un moldu, un faible. Un jour, Denvers paiera pour ce qu'il lui a fait, pour lui avoir rendu la vie maudite. Comme il le détestait!  
  
Tout d'un coup, il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie ouvrir. Et par malchance c'était Denvers.  
  
«Alors, t'a fait un beau grand dodo? Maintenant tu te lèves et tu vas faire la vaisselle dans les cuisines et TOUT DE SUITE!!!», dit Denvers en paisant surtout sur les dernier mots.  
  
Le gros lard de Denvers sortit et Tom se leva. Il n'avait pas le choix de le faire, sinon il se ferait encore battre et ça ne le tentait pas trop.  
  
Il alla faire la vaisselle, il prit tout le temps qu'il put. Plus il prenait son temps, moins Denvers pourrait le faire chier. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Puisque pendant qu'il lavait la dernière tasse, Denvers entra en trombe dans la cuisine et tira Tom par les cheveux pour le retourner vers lui.  
  
«Jedusor, je pense qu'à l'heure tu devrais avoir fini de faire la vaisselle depuis longtemps, mais à ce que je vois tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fini. Qu'est-ce que t'a dans le crâne? T'aurais dû faire le plus vite possible, t'a à aller laver la salle à manger, à aller faire les lits des enfants, à laver le plancher....», cria Denvers.  
  
«Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne suis ni votre bonne ni votre concierge, alors je ne laverai pas votre plancher et je n'irai pas faire les lits des autres, s'ils ne sont pas capable de le faire eux-même et bien qu'ils sèche!», s'écria Tom qui avait perdu patience.  
  
«Ah oui, hein?», dit Denvers menaçant.  
  
Tom regretta un peu de s'être laisser emporter ainsi, puisque l'expression de Denvers ne disait absolument rien de bon. Tom allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
Denvers partit vers la porte, Tom pensa alors qu'il s'en allait, mais le directeur revenu avec un bat de baseball dans les main et rendu près de Tom le souleva et frappa Tom d'un coup sec sur la tête. Tom tomba par terre. Il se mit à saigner et le directeur se mit à le frapper encore et encore un peu partout, les jambes, le torse, les bras et la tête, partout. Quand il eut frapper Tom à tout les endroits possible, même les endroits sensibles, Denvers prit son bat et sortit de la cuisine.  
  
Tom avait énormément mal. Il saignait de partout, de la bouche, du nez, partout, sur les jambes, le bras, et il pensait qu'il avait un bras casser. Il tenta de se lever, mais en vain, il n'avait plus aucune force en lui. Il finit par perdre connaissance.  
  
Encore une fois, il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il avait mal partout. Il avait du sang sécher. L'infirmière ne l'avait même pas guérit. Personne ne c'était occuper de lui pour le soigner, seulement pour l'emmener dans un autre endroit que la cuisine. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et ne pensa même pas à les empêcher de couler. Personne ne c'était occuper de lui. Personne ne l'avait soigner. Personne ne l'avait aider. Il pensa alors à Alminus. Il fallait qu'il lui écrive. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'il allait mourir avant la fin des vacances. Tremblant, il regarad partout à la recherche de papier et d'un crayon. C'est alors qu'il vit ses choses à côté de son lit. Il prit un papier de parchemin, un crayon et écrit :  
  
Alminus,  
  
Vien m'aider. Je sais que ton père ne veut pas que j'aille au manoir cet été, mais j'ai mal, il est en train de me tuer presque. Si ça se trouve la prochaine fois qu'il me bat ainsi je vais mourir. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Résonne ton père, ta mère quelqu'un il faut que j'aie de l'aide, je ne crois pas que je vais tenir très longtemps encore.  
  
Avec l'espoir d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt Tom  
  
Cela était parfais. Il se pencha encore une fois et prit sa chouette. Il lui donna la lettre et elle s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
«Mon dieu, faites que Alminus trouve un argument convaincant pour que son père vienne me sauver de cette prison!», pensa Tom avec espoir.  
  
Il pensa alors, quelle date était-il maintenant. Il était clair dans sa tête qu'il n'était pas le 11 ou le 12 Juillet. Il regarda le calendrier, 22 Juillet.  
  
«Si ça continue, je vais vivre 4 ou 5 jours dans mon été avant de retourner à Poudlard tout poquer», se dit Tom. «Et ça c'est si je retourne à Poudlard vivant».  
  
Il vit alors une femme habiller en blanc entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
«Bonjour», dit-elle souriante. «Tu es qui toi?»  
  
«Je suis Tom, Tom Jedusor et vous, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici, non?»  
  
«Je suis Tiny Armstrong, je suis la nouvelle infirmière, je commence aujourd'hui», répondit-elle en le regardant. «Que t'est-il arriver?»  
  
«Je,..Je suis tomber», mentit Tom.  
  
«Tu es tomber?»  
  
«Oui, je suis tomber, il y a quelque chose de pas clair là-dedans?»  
  
Tiny le regarda d'une drôle de façon. Elle repartit dans son bureau où elle ferma la porte en la claquant.  
  
Les cinq jours suivant furent très pénible. Denvers frappait Tom à toute les occasions qu'il avait et l'humiliait devant tout les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Oui, tous sans exception.  
  
Une autre chose fut pénible pour Tom durant ces cinq jours. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Alminus. C'était à croire que son ami avait ignorer sa lettre. «Mais non, à quoi tu pense Alminus ne ferais jamais ça, sûrement que son père n'a pas céder, oui c'est ça», se dit Tom tout bas.  
  
Le mois d'Août commença sans encombres. Tom était content aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Parce que hier, il avait apprit que Denvers partirait jusqu'au 15 Août. La paix pendant quinze jours!!! Enfin, la paix, façon de parler, il y avait toujours les autres enfants qui lui lançait des bêtises et la nouvelle infirmière c'était montrer méchante avec lui, mais le plus difficile à supporter n'était pas là alors...  
  
Ces quinze jours passèrent tellement lentement. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Oh oui, Tom faisait la vaisselle, préparait à manger et faisait d'autres choses semblable, mais il n'adorait sincèrement pas.  
  
De plus, Tom attendait la réponse de Alminus et rien ne venait. Aucune réponse. Cela faisait 24 jours (rendu le 15 Août) que Tom avait envoyer sa lettre à Alminus, mais rien.  
  
Tom avait toujours les marques de la dernière fois que son stupide directeur l'avait battu. Il avait de la misère à mâcher ses aliments parce que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, il avait des bleus partout, il avait des cicatrices à bien des places et avait horriblement mal à la tête.  
  
Le 16 Août, une journée après que Denvers soit revenu et que par chance Tom ait pu l'éviter, Denvers entra dans l'infirmerie qui était devenu sa «chambre» et dit à Tom :  
  
«Prépare tes affaires il y a du monde pour toi en bas».  
  
«Qui?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dit», cria Denvers.  
  
Tom obéit et ramassa ses affaires. Il les prit et les emmena en bas où il y avait..  
  
«Alminus!!!», cria Tom en se mettant à courir.  
  
«Hé Tom!», dit Alminus souriant.  
  
Tom sauta dans les bras de son ami, mais se ravisa au contact du linge de son ami à ses blessure. Le père d'Alminus en arrière s'aperçut de se geste et s'approcha de Tom pour voir les nombreuses blessures que Tom avait. Tom était un peu gêner de voir Mr.Malefoy stupéfait voir autant de blessures et de voir Tom plus maigre que jamais. Oui en effet Tom avait énormément maigrit. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os maintenant. C'était terriblement laid.  
  
«On a bien fait de venir finalement», dit Mr.Malefoy.  
  
«Oui, je commençais à me demander pourquoi j'avais pas de vos nouvelles», dit Tom.  
  
«Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave sinon je serais venu. Dis-moi il y a une infirmière ici?»  
  
«Oui, mais elle ne s'est pas occuper de moi».  
  
«Je vois bien ça».  
  
Mr. Malefoy prit les affaires de Tom et les emmena. Il sortit de l'orphelinat suivit de près par Tom et Alminus qui se racontait les dernière nouvelle.  
  
Arrivé au manoir, Mme Malefoy, voyant dans quel état était Tom, lui fit couler un bon bain chaud, qu'il prit et qui lui fit beaucoup de bien.  
  
Sortit, Tom pensa à quelque chose. Il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.  
  
«Nous l'avons reçu ici», lui répondit Alminus quand Tom lui posa la question. «Et nous sommes aller t'acheter tes choses».  
  
«Combien je vous dois?», demanda Tom mal à l'aise.  
  
«Tu dois rien, rien du tout», répondit Mr. Malefoy.  
  
«Mais..»  
  
«Il n'y a pas de mais», coupa Mr. Malefoy.  
  
Tom passa donc une meilleur fin de vacances. Il s'amusa beaucoup avant de se coucher le 31 Août et de s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain qui commencerait sa troisième année déjà à Poudlard.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alors il est long ce chapitre là hein? C'est cool ça non? Alors j'espère que vous avez aimez. Envoyez moi des reviews. En passant, vous êtes chanceux que ce chapitre soit arriver aussi vite parce que aujourd'hui c'est un jour de pluie..  
  
Bon alors peser sur Go en bas et envoyez moi vos commentaires bon ou mauvais, je vous le dit ma boîte à hotmail peut en prendre beaucoup de message alors aller envoyez-en à la tonne!!!  
  
Bye bye Plein de Bisous pour vous De Kim Qui vous adore tous. 


	29. La Troisième Année

Et oui c'est le chapitre 29 qui est là!!! Hé!Hé! Bon alors voilà : Il n'y aura pas d'update du Vendredi le 18 Juillet au Mercredi le 23 Juillet. Cause? JE PARS EN VACANCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mouais, et ça va être cool, je m'en vais à Val Cartier à Québec, donc oubliez-moi pour envoyez un nouveau chapitre avant ça. Parce que il faut que je prépare mes affaires et que j'écrives ce chapitre là, le nouveau chapitre de Une Nouvelle Arrivée et il faudrait que je me remette à HP et la fille de Voldemort, alors c'est long, long, long!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Anonyma : Merci, et voilà la suite.  
  
Clem-Julie : Merci. Oui c'est vrai c'était pas mal triste le 28. Et tu sais quoi? Il y a pas besoin qu'il pleuvent pour que j'écrives un new chapitre, TK pas avant Vendredi la semaine prochaine! Et puis shit je viens de me rappeler que j'ai une fin de mois pas mal chargé finalement! Je sais plus quand je vais pouvoir mettre mes futurs chapitre! Je trouverai bien le temps t'inquiète pas. Voilà la suite!  
  
Rach33 : La suite? C'est pour tout de suite! Lol. Tu sais quoi, j'ai passer vite fait sur ton site, parce que j'avais pas beaucoup de temps, et je trouve que certaines fic ont l'air bien intéressante. Je vais y retourner aujourd'hui ou demain dans la journée. Bon alors la suite est là.  
  
Leena : T'a reviewer jusqu'au chapitre 4, alors t'a lu le reste, comment tu trouve?  
  
Fini le blabla, voilà le chapitre 29!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
CHAPITRE 29 : LA TROISIÈME ANNÉE!!!  
  
Le matin du 1e Septembre, Tom était très nerveux. Nerveux, parce qu'il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans le manoir Malefoy, puisque tout le monde c'était lever en retard, en plus que Alminus n'avait pas préparer sa valise la veille. Donc pour Mr.Malefoy, c'était un scandale. Et c'est à dix heures qu'ils partirent de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient fait l'année dernière : par la poudre de cheminette.  
  
«N'oublie pas Tom, tu crie haut et fort Voisinage King's Cross», lui dit Mr.Malefoy.«Je vais passer en premier vous me suivrez après».  
  
«D'accord», dirent en ch?ur les deux adolescent.  
  
Mr.Malefoy prit de la petite poudre dans un petit pot et cria : «Voisinage King's Cross!»  
  
«Vas-y en premier», dit Alminus à Tom.  
  
Tom prit de la poudre dans le petit pot et cria «Voisinage King's Cross!» Il fut transporter dans un grand tourbillon de cheminée avant d'atterrir dans une cheminée. Là, il y avait Mr.Malefoy qui l'attendait. Il sortit de la cheminée et entendit Alminus arriver derrière lui.  
  
«Bon, alors vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la gare, non?», dit Mr.Malefoy.  
  
«Oui, bien sûr, père», répondit Alminus.  
  
«Alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous y accompagner».  
  
Les deux jeunes garçons hochèrent la tête et prirent leurs affaires. Ils les traînèrent jusqu'à la gare où ils prirent un petit chariot. Il était dix heures cinquante, il fallait faire vite. Ils traversèrent la barrière 9¾ et allèrent se chercher une place dans les wagons. Ils aperçurent Cruella, Elisa et Danaë dans l'un des compartiment. Tom ouvrit la porte et demanda :  
  
«Alors, il y a encore de la place pour deux?»  
  
«Ouais, à moins que t'es envie de t'asseoir dans les couloirs!», se moqua Cruella.  
  
Tom et Alminus entrèrent et s'installèrent confortablement. Tom remarqua que Danaë le regardait étrangement. Puis, il fini par s'apercevoir qu'elle regardait les quelques blessures qui paraissait toujours, malgré les bons soins de Mme Malefoy.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Tom?», demanda-t-elle après un moment.  
  
«Eh bien, j'ai..», commença Tom ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.  
  
«Ses horribles tuteurs de l'orphelinat l'on battus presque à morts!», s'écria Alminus.  
  
Danaë se mit une main sur la bouche.  
  
«Ça a pas du être amusant tes vacances, dans ce cas», dit-elle.  
  
«Le temps que j'était à l'orphelinat c'était très pénible, mais le temps que j'ai passer chez Alminus, je me suis bien amusé», répondit Tom en essayant vainement de cacher ses blessures.  
  
«Mon père et ma mère ne sont pas des sauvages non plus, ils l'ont soignés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, il avait des bleus et des cicatrices sur presque chaque centimètre carré de sa pauvre petite peau!», dit Alminus.  
  
«N'exagère pas quand même», protesta Tom.  
  
Alminus fit un mouvement voulant dire «n'importe quoi» et afficha un air supérieur, le même que son père.  
  
Tom éclata de rire à cette constatation, ce qui mit Alminus en furie ne sachant pas pourquoi Tom riait.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, il faisait déjà noir depuis un certain temps. La cérémonie de la répartition, fut longue et ennuyeuse. Après que la cinquantaine de nouveaux élèves se soit assis à leur nouvelle place, Dippet fit son habituel discours et le banquet de début d'année commença.  
  
«Alors? Quels cours supplémentaires avez-vous prit cette année?», demanda Danaë.  
  
Tom la regarda en levant un sourcil. Cours supplémentaires? Lesquels?  
  
«On a prit Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques», répondit Alminus.  
  
«Comment tu sais ça?», dit Tom surprit.  
  
«Parce que toi, tu étais tellement fixé sur les révisions de fin d'année que t'a complètement oublier de prendre la feuille et tu t'en ai même pas occuper. Eh bien, moi, je l'ai fait à ta place et j'ai prit les même cours pour toi que pour moi».  
  
«Alors, ça explique tout».  
  
La discussion dériva sur le Quidditch, les nouveaux professeurs, car il y en avait plusieurs, il y avait un nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magique, dont Tom ignorait le nom, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi qu'un nouveau professeur de sortilège.  
  
Après le repas, ils montèrent à leur salle commune, restèrent quelques heures avant de monter se coucher pour être en forme pour la première journée de la nouvelle année.  
  
Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit l'un des premiers dans la salle commune. Il y attendit Alminus, qui descendit une demi heure plus tard.  
  
Ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle, prirent un petit-déjeuner et reçurent leur emploi du temps. Ils avaient Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal suivis de Potions.  
  
Dans leur premier cours, cela fut que emmerdant pour Tom. Ils apprirent à se défendre des poissons marins à dents pointus «Eh oui, c'est sûr qu'un jour, je vais m'aventurer dans ces eaux où il y a ces créatures débile!», dit Tom tout bas, mais assez fort pour que Alminus l'entende. Celui-ci éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur, dont Tom ne savait toujours pas le nom, puisqu'il n'avait pas écouter lorsqu'il s'était présenter.  
  
«Y aurait-il quelque chose de drôle dans ce que je dis, Mr. Malefoy?», demanda le professeur en faisant son air méchant, qui était plus drôle que épeurante.  
  
«Non, non, monsieur, rien», répondit Alminus en se calmant.  
  
«Alors cessez de rire!», dit le prof d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante.  
  
Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombres et le cours de Potions aussi, où ils firent une potion de ratatinage.  
  
Tom et Alminus allèrent se promener quelques temps dans les couloirs et rencontrèrent Dubois avec une fille plus jeune que lui.  
  
«Tiens, Dubois! Tu as décider de lâcher ta bande de Sang-de-Bourbe», dit Alminus froidement comme Tom n'aimait pas.  
  
«Ah, tiens, je me sentais tellement mieux avant de te voir», dit Dubois en montrant le plus de haine possible.  
  
«C'est ta petite-amie?», demanda Tom.  
  
«Non».  
  
«Alors c'est qui?»  
  
«Bon, je vous présente Minerva McGonnagal, elle vient d'entrer en première année et elle est à Gryffondor. Elle est nouvelle alors ne commencer pas à venir l'écoeurer», répondit Dubois sèchement.  
  
«Ah! Ah! Ah!, eh oui c'est ça», dit Alminus en se tournant vers Minerva.«Alors moi c'est Alminus Malefoy et lui c'est Tom Jedusor», dit-il en tendant la main.  
  
Minerva lui serra la main timidement et Alminus parut satisfait, lança un regard froid à Dubois et partit pour continuer son chemin. Tom le suivit. Le silence se fit pendant qu'ils avançaient puis :  
  
«Elle est vraiment idiote, cette fille», dit Alminus.  
  
«C'est vrai. Elle t'a serrer la main, mais c'était plus par peur que parce qu'elle le voulait», répondit Tom.  
  
«C'est vrai. Le nom des Malefoys impose le respect et tout Sang-pur comme elle, devrait le savoir».  
  
Comme ils n'avaient pas de cours pendant l'après-midi, ils descendirent dans la cour et marchèrent longuement pensant à des choses et d'autres.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Vous avez lu? Maintenant REVIEW!!! 


	30. La Dispute

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!  
  
Mouais! C'est ma birthday aujourd'hui, en ce 5 Août 2003! Hé! Hé! Mouais 15 ans, je m'en viens vieille!Lol! Pi j'espère que pour ma fête vu que je publie ce maudit chapitre j'va avoir des reviews sti!  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : C'est la dernière fois que je le dit. Bon alors, pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu 00000000000000000000000000000000 review! Alors si j'ai un autre chapitre avec 00000000000000000000000000000000 review, eh bien après vous aller avoir 000000000000000000000000000000000 chapitre, compris?! Je suis tanner d'écrire plein de chapitre pi d'avoir aucun review. Ça me fait chier pi ça, ça veut dire que chu pas obliger d'écrire des chapitres, parce que personne les lis alors j'ai pas mal plus de temps pour moi, fak si vous voulez pas que je me mette à tout abandonner, vous feriez mieux de m'envoyer des reviews. Pi en plus, vous saurez que cette histoire-là quand je l'ai commencer j'était même pas sensé la publier, je l'écrivais juste pour mon fun, mais là voyez-vous mon fun yé passer fak si j'ai po de reviews ben j'ai pas de fun à écrire la fic.  
  
Maintenant fini les plainte et place au chapitre 30!  
  
182 mots de notes! C'est pas beaucoup!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne sera pas très long. *******************************************************************  
  
CHAPITRE 30 : LA DISPUTE  
  
Les deux premières semaines se passèrent très bien. Tom et Alminus avaient eu leur premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Tom avait bien rigoler lorsque Alminus avait réussi à clouer le bec au professeur qui essayait de faire perdre des points à Serpentard. Malheureusement, Alminus avait écoper d'une retenu et avait fait perdre dix points à Serpentard pour irrespect envers un professeur. Alminus, en colère, avait alors dit à Tom : «Tu vas voir quand mon père va le savoir, cet espèce de c&*?#%$@*&?~^&%.de professeur va passer un mauvais quart d'heure!» Alminus était très bien protéger par son père et Tom aurait voulu avoir la même chose, des parents protecteur qui l'aimait. Malheureusement, son destin en avait décider autrement..  
  
Un soir alors que Tom lisait un livre sur les vampires, dans la salle commune, Alminus entra et vint s'asseoir avec lui.  
  
«Alors, il est intéressant ton livre?», dit Alminus.  
  
«Ouais, mais je connaissait déjà pas mal de choses là-dessus alors se livre ne m'informe pas vraiment», répondit Tom.  
  
«Pourquoi t'achète pas des livres plus dispendieux qui valent la peine d'être lu et non comme ce livre qui n'a même pas l'air intéressant!»  
  
«Oh, excuse-moi Alminus, mais c'est pas tout le monde qui a tout ce qui veut seulement en léchant les bottes de ses parents!», s'écria Tom plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Alminus le regardait bizarrement et un air froid se planta entre les deux amis.  
  
«En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'en étant aussi pauvres et aussi débile que toi, on a de la misère à s'acheter des vêtements convenable et à s'acheter des livres intéressant!», cria froidement Alminus en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
En criant ainsi, cela avait attirer le regard des autres, qui étaient curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle les deux amis se disputait.  
  
Tom regardait Alminus avec dégoût et vice-versa. La colère bouillait en Tom et il fini par éclater :  
  
«Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher, ni même de me parler sale pourriture!»  
  
Alminus lança un dernier regard froid à l'endroit de Tom et sortit de la salle commune sans aucun regard en arrière. Tom regarda autour de lui et décida de monter dans le dortoir, où il passa le reste de la soirée et fini par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain, Tom regarda dans le lit d'Alminus et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Tom regrettait sincèrement ce qui c'était passer la veille, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.  
  
Il descendit à la Grande Salle où il vit Alminus. Mais moment où il vint pour aller le voir, Alminus se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, sans un regard vers Tom. Ce fut ainsi toute la journée, même pendant les cours. La semaine suivante fut très pénible pour Tom, car il se sentait rejeter. Non pas que les autres lui avaient tourner le dos. Au contraire Danaë, Cruella et Elisa restait la plupart du temps avec lui, mais cela ne changeait rien, puisque Alminus restait toujours à l'écart et cela faisait mal à Tom. Danaë avait tenté d'aller parler à Alminus, mais en vain, celui-ci fut même pire après.  
  
Le soir du 30 Septembre, Tom se sentait mal et ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il s'aperçut que Alminus ne venait pas se coucher dans le dortoir. Tom se sentit encore plus mal.  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
La suite, dans le prochain chapitre si j'ai des reviews. 


	31. Noël et Le Secret Des Rogues

OOOOOOKKKKKK j'suis désoler. Pardonnez-moi. I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous me pardonner. Eh bien pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décider de vous donner ce chapitre là. Écoutez, j'avais pas toute ma tête quand j'ai écrit ma «lettre». Ok, j'étais frustrer et j'avais.... Ah puis ce ne sont pas de vos affaires!  
  
Bon alors si vous me pardonnez pas, ben pardonnez-moi pas, moi, ça me fait rien. Sauf que savez-vous à quel point c'est décevant de faire des chapitre et qu'il n'y a même pas personne qui vous laisse de réview? Bien maintenant, si j'ai pas de review pas de chapitre..hmm, je sans que je vais attendre très, très, très, très longtemps avant d'écrire la suite... c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous donner le prochain chapitre avant les deux prochaines semaines, je vais voir.  
  
Bon alors voilà et c'est le chapitre 31!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
CHAPITRE 31 : NOËL ET LE SECRET DES ROGUES  
  
Le mois de octobre, novembre et décembre passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Alminus était toujours frustrer contre Tom et Tom passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque, endroit où il était sûr que Alminus n'allait pas venir le voir pour lui faire la moral. En effet, Alminus s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait commencé à insulté Tom et allait même jusqu'à le traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe! Tom passait donc la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque et quand il n'y était pas, il était avec Cruella et Elisa. Danaë venait le voir, mais elle aussi avait ses amis. Elle l'encourageait à ne pas baisser les bras et lui donnait des conseils pour l'aider. Tom, avait toujours beaucoup aimé Danaë et il aurait bien voulu la connaître un peu plus.  
  
Malgré tout, les vacances de noël venait de commencé, et pour la première fois, il était dans le manoir des Rogues. En effet, il avait été invité par Cruella et Elisa pour venir dans leur manoir pour les fêtes. Étrangement, Cruella s'arrangeait la plupart du temps pour que Tom reste dehors le jour et la nuit elle l'emmenait souvent dans des endroits bizarroïdes. Ils s'y couchaient et le lendemain recommençait. Cela faisait trois jours et si Tom avait passer une heures au manoir Rogue, c'est bien le gros max.  
  
Le manoir était noir et n'inspirait pas vraiment de sympathie. À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, il y avait une air de gelée constante. L'ameublement intérieur était très conçu du plus stricte nécessaire, rien d'autre. Aucune décoration, aucune photo ni rien. Il n'y avait même pas de miroir, ce qui exaspérait Tom chaque fois qu'il y allait.  
  
Tom n'avait pas vu les parents de ses deux amis et étrangement, il n'avait pas vu Elisa non plus. Selon Cruella, c'est parce qu'ils sont tous malades. Ils sont des gens maladifs. Tom croyait plus ou moins cette affirmation, parce qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de très désagréable dans cette maison. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et qui l'empêchait de rester calme.  
  
Cette nuit, c'est la première nuit qu'il passe au manoir Rogue. Cruella avait décider de dormir chez elle cette nuit. Il était trois heures du matin, et Tom n'avait toujours pas fermer l'?il de la nuit. Il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait de l'agitation l'autre côté de sa porte fermer et il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas se lever pour aller voir, car il le regretterait.  
  
«Ce doit être parce que c'est noël demain et que tout le monde est nerveux», se dit Tom pour se rassurer, mais il n'en pensait rien.  
  
Tom passa donc une nuit blanche et le lendemain, il se leva pour aller rejoindre Cruella au salon. Curieusement, il n'y avait personne sauf Cruella.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est exaspérant!», pensa Tom. «Il ne sont pas capable de se lever pour noël ou quoi? Je ne peut pas croire qu'ils sont trop malade pour manquer de se lever le jour de noël!»  
  
«Salut Tom!», dit Cruella «Bien dormit?»  
  
«Non!», dit Tom en baillant.  
  
«C'est vrai que c'est difficile de dormir quand on est pas habituer».  
  
Tom repensa alors à l'agitation qu'il y avait eu. Tom posa la question du «pourquoi», et Cruella sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre :  
  
«Je ne sais pas. Ce devait être mes parents ou les serviteurs de mes parents, j'en ai aucune idée».  
  
Tom n'en fut aucunement rassuré. Il était sûr que Cruella lui mentait et qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal dans cette maison. Par contre, Tom n'en glissa aucun mot et se promis que la prochaine nuit qu'il passerait ici, il aurait bien l'intention de savoir pourquoi toute cette agitation et surtout pourquoi la nuit et non le jour!?  
  
Tom et Cruella déballèrent leur cadeaux. Tom eut une magnifique bague avec un diamant entourer d'un rebord vitrer remplit d'eau. Enfin Tom pensait que c'était de l'eau jusqu'à ce que Cruella (c'était elle qui lui avait donner) lui explique que c'était une potion à base d'eau magique qui avait des pouvoirs de guérison, mais seulement dans des cas extrême. Tom la remercia et contempla pendant longtemps son cadeau avant de développer les autres. Il avait reçu un accessoire à baguette de Danaë, un livre sur la magie ancienne de Elisa et curieusement, Alminus lui avait envoyer un cadeau. Il le développa et découvrit un livre sur la magie noire qui avait l'air très intéressant. Tom se demanda comment se faisait-il que Alminus lui avait envoyer un cadeau? C'était très bizarre.  
  
La journée fut plutôt banale. Tom accompagna Cruella dans le sombre bois derrière la maison et cela fut ennuyant pour lui, car il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant.  
  
La nuit venue, Tom fit le moins de bruit possible et se leva en marchant sur la pointe des pied sur le plancher froid. Tom faisait semblant de ne pas sentir le froid qui envahissait ses pieds. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'extérieur. Personne. Il sortit tranquillement et referma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit. Il marcha dans le couloir. À la recherche de quoi? Tom n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne faisait que marcher et guettait tout bruit qu'il pouvait entendre. Puis, il arriva dans un couloir plus sombre. Il prit sa baguette et murmura «Lumos». Une lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette qui éclaira son chemin. Il arriva alors devant la porte de la chambre des parents de Cruella et Elisa. Il hésita et y jeta un coup d'?il. Il n'y avait pas de lit. Seulement un bureau à moitié démoli et sans miroir. Tom entra intriguer et se qu'il vit le fit sursauter. Des cercueils. Il s'approcha tranquillement sans faire de bruit. Puis, il vit dans un coin de la pièce une ombre. Son c?ur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine et il eut l'étrange sensation qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là et qu'il allait se passer des choses pas très bonne pour lui...  
  
Tout compte fait, il s'approcha de l'ombre et vit que ce n'était pas les parents. C'était Elisa. Elle était dos à lui la tête baisser. Puis, elle lui dit d'une voix très étrange :  
  
«Retourne dans ta chambre, Tom. Ne reste pas ici».  
  
Tom se demanda un instant ce qui arrivait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ça lui donnait la nausée. Il fini par dire :  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»  
  
«Je t'ai dit de t'en aller!», dit Elisa d'une voix colérique.  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Elle avait la face un peu transfigurer et elle avait des dents pointus. Elle était..une vampire! Face à cette découverte, Tom se figea sur place, ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et regarda Elisa d'un air surpris et apeuré. Elle regarda derrière lui et il devina se qui se passait. Ses parents étaient derrière lui et eux aussi étaient des vampires. Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi peur qu'en cet instant. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Elisa et Tom devina se qui allait se produire, mais ne voulu même pas y penser. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tint les bras. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui s'approchait. Tellement, qu'il sentit un souffle dans son cou et des dents le mordre........  
  
«NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN»  
  
s'écria-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Alors, Tom deviendra-t-il un vampire?  
  
Review please! Si j'ai pas 2 review (j'en demande pas tant que ça!) je donne pas le prochain chapitre. Et je ne veux pas que se soit deux reviews de la même personne ok?!  
  
~Kim~ 


	32. Perte De Mémoire Et Guérison

AÏE! AÏE! AÏE! AÏE! Je sens que ça va faire mal….près de trois mois sans update! Ok, le premier mois et demi s'explique bien, je ne suis pas venue sur fanfiction.net, alors je ne pouvais ni faire de reviews ni me mettre à jour dans mes fics que je lis. Mais après, ben disons que j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration et c'est vrai! J'ai pas continuer aucune de mes fics et pour cause que monsieur manque d'inspiration a décider de venir faire un tour! Mais l'inspiration est revenu et c'est avec joie que je vous donne après un long moment d'attente ce nouveau chapitre! Si je peux me faire pardonner, je vais vous donner des suggestions de fic vraiment bonne qu'il faut absolument que vous alliez lire parce qu'elles sont vraiment trop top!

1._Le Fils De Voldemort_, de **mymy1, c'est une fic sur Harry qui apprend qu'il est le fils de Voldemort. C'est une fic extra! C'est partie est terminée. Aucun Spoilers du Tome 5. Cette fic a atteint les 500 reviews et ça continue d'augmenter! C'est un véritable succès!!!**

2._Le Fils De Voldemort Partie 2_, de **mymy1**, c'est la suite de la première partie et je vous conseille fortement de lire la première partie avant de lire la deuxième. Aucun Spoilers du Tome 5. Et comme la première, cette partie est tout aussi populaire!

3._Apologies And Pastes Mistakes_, de **misslulu**. C'est un slash entre Harry et Voldemort qui est redevenu le Tom Jedusor de 16 ans. Alors ceux qui aiment pas les slashs laissez faire. Et c'est une fic traduit.

4._Préjugés Préconçus_, de **Deedlit**. C'est Harry qui se ramasse chez Rogue et sa famille pour les vacances d'été. Maintenant ils sont rendus à Poudlard.

5._Esclave_, de **Myamora Malfoy. Je ne sais pas trop comment la décrire, mais c'est sur la famille malfoy. Et c'est l'une de mes fics préférés. Il y a aussi une suite qui s'appelle _Nouvelle Vie, qui celle-ci est concentré principalement sur Narcissa._**

Bon alors c'est ça pour les suggestions de fics et j'espère que vous prendrez un vilain plaisir à lire toutes ces fics à succès. Elles ont presques toutes 100 reviews et plus….., j'aimerais bien ça moi aussi avoir une fic avec plus de 100 reviews….je pense que je capoterais!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol.

Bon alors pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du dernier chapitre, je vous conseil de retourner le lire parce que ce chapitre est la continuité du précédant. Donc, c'est à vous de vois si vous avez à vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Sur ce je réponds aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédant et ensuite place au chapitre 32.

**Clem-Julie** : Merci encore. Et ouais bravo t'avais deviner pour Elisa et j'avoue que si on regardait comme il faut ces faits et gestes, il était facile de deviner. Bravo! Et j'avais d'ailleurs adorer l'écrire ce chapitre là alors je pense que ça a aidé à ce que ce soit encore meilleur! En plus, je voulais dire le secret uniquement à la fin de la 3e année, mais comme je me sentais coupable d'avoir mis la maudite note à la con que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête alors j'ai décidé de mettre quelque chose à laquelle les lecteurs aimeraient lire. Bon alors merci et j'espère que ce chapitre là tu l'aimeras. :) Bisous!!!

**Anonyma** : Merci pour ton review. Et je savais que plusieurs avaient deviner que Elisa était une vampire, mais fallait quand même le confirmer pour que ceux qui ne l'avait pas remarquer le sachent. Et pour Tom et Alminus, ben tu va pas le savoir dans ce chapitre-ci, mais dans le prochain chapitre oui! Alors je te laisse à la lecture de celui-ci et oubli de m'envoyer un review! :) 

** Sombrekarma** : Un gros merci et thank you beaucoup! Hé! Hé! N'oubli pas de laisser un review à la fin!

Quelques petites notes. Je sais que c'est long, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et tant qu'à y penser maintenant vaut mieux les dires maintenant, comme ça ben j'ai pas à me casser la tête à savoir si je vous l'ai dit ou pas.

**Note 1** : Pour ceux qui se le demande, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres va faire la fic, sauf que je dirais que pour jusqu'à la fin de la 7e année, je devrais me rendre à peut-être 50 ou 55 chapitres. Après il y a un périple de 6 ans (La décente de Tom dans le monde des ténèbres) qui se passe sur environ 2 ou 3 chapitre, j'ai pas encore décider, et ensuite, ben je sais pas si je vais continuer, mais si je continue, ben ça va être sur sa conquête du pouvoir, mais cette partie là c'est pas sûr parce que rendu là, ça va faire comme pas mal de chapitre, peut-être quasiment 60! Et vous avez déjà vu une fic avec 60 chapitres? Si oui tant mieux pour vous.

**Note 2** : SVP, ne tenez pas compte du nom Forty-Times, j'aime mieux que vous m'appeliez Kim. C'est ok?! Cool alors place au super chapitre 32!

**Note 3** : Je ne pourrai pas vraiment publier la suite avant la fin de semaine pour cause que cette semaine c'est une semaine d'examen de fin d'étape alors……

Ok, ça a été long, mais merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture!

819 mots de notes, c'est pas mal!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 32 : PERTE DE MÉMOIRE ET GUÉRISON

Tom entendu un grognement et s'évanouie. 

            Quand Tom se réveilla, il avait mal un peu partout, il avait la bouche pâteuse et la tête qui tournait. Il avait étrangement mal dans le cou. Il avait encore les yeux fermés, mais pouvait se sentir dans un endroit confortable. Il avait aussi quelque chose fait en soie sur lui….

Une couverture.

Un endroit confortable….

Un lit….

Alors il était dans une chambre. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne vit rien, car il faisait noir. Il put quand même remarquer que c'était un grand lit double. Comme ces yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la noirceur, il put remarquer un bureau avec une chaise, une commode et une table de chevet. Pas de miroir. Il commença à se demander où il était lorsqu'une autre question lui vint en tête : « Comment se fait-il que je me sois rendu ici? », il ne se souvenait pas de s'être coucher. Il ne se souvenait pas se qu'il avait fait avant de revenir ici. Il se souvenait s'être lever, avoir errer dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un quelconque mystère, mais après plus rien, comme si on lui avait arracher la mémoire. 

C'est alors que la porte qui était à sa gauche s'ouvrit et une silhouette entra. Dans le noir de la pièce, il ne reconnaissait pas la personne. Soudain, la personne s'avança et Tom reconnut Cruella. Il soupira. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir ou quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait plus, mais quoi donc….enfin, c'était Cruella elle pourrait l'aider à se souvenir! 

Cruella avança vers lui et lui demanda gentiment, non sans cacher un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

-Ça va bien Tom?

Tom la regarda puis se décida à répondre.

-Oui, dit-il. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse….

-Oui, Tom je sais c'est affreux, coupa Cruella. Moi aussi je n'aime pas ça, mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

Wow! De quoi parlait-elle? Tom était tout perdu et cela dût paraître sur son visage, car Cruella lui demanda :

-Tu te souviens de se qui s'est passer non?

Tom fit signe que non et Cruella soupira. Il se demanda alors, ce qu'il avait fait de mal alors qu'elle lui répondit.

-Tu t'es ramasser par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen, dans la chambre de mes parents et là tu y a vu Elisa et mes parents et….tu as découvert leur secret, dit-elle hésitante.

Tom fronça les sourcils en se demandant quel était le secret d'Elisa et ses parents. Il avait découvert son secret? Pourtant, se connaissant, Tom savait qu'à l'habitude il n'avait point l'habitude de ne pas se souvenir d'un secret….

Il regarda Cruella et la questionna du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit rapidement :

-Ce sont des vampires!

Tom ouvrit la bouche, bouche-bée et ouvrit de grands yeux. Oui! Il se souvenait il était arrivé à la chambre des parents et piquer par une curiosité soudaine, il était entré et avait vu Elisa dans un coin de la chambre. Elle s'était retournée et il avait pu voir ses crocs. Mais que faisait-elle là? Et que s'était-il passer? Mais bon dieu comment se faisait-il qu'il avait perdu autant la mémoire? Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ça le dérangeait. C'est la voix de Cruella qui le ramena sur terre.

-C'est normal que tu ne t'en souvienne pas, commença-t-elle. Puisque tu t'es fait mordre. Et présentement, dans ton sang il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel qui fait que ton cerveau ne réfléchi plus et ne se souvient plus de tout ce que tu as fait. Mais peu à peu tu va voir ta mémoire va revenir, je te le garanti. 

Tom n'en revenait tout simplement pas! Il s'était fait mordre par un vampire! Donc….il deviendrait vampire lui aussi! Non! Cela ne se pouvait pas! Il ne voulait pas! Une question franchit ses lèvres malgré lui :

-Mais est-ce que ça peut se guérir?, demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Cruella l'observa un instant. Elle sembla réfléchir à sa réponse, puis dit d'une voix distincte :

-Le cadeau que je t'ai offert pour noël, la bague, le liquide guérisseur, peut guérir la plaie et pourra t'empêcher de devenir un vampire, mais il va toujours rester des séquelles. Comme par exemple tu n'auras aucun symptôme d'un vampire normal, mais tu vas parfois avoir des yeux rouges ou ton caractère va se former en fonction d'un caractère de vampire et toi qui est très patient, Tom, tu deviendras très impatient! Tu auras aussi un teint plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. En plus, tes yeux seront plus sensibles à la lumières, mais moins que les vampires, mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que d'être vampires alors si tu veux….

-Je veux que tu fasses tout ce qui te sera possible pour me guérir et m'empêcher de devenir vampire!, coupa Tom.

Cruella fit un petit sourire et sortit du tiroir de la table de chevet la bague avec le liquide guérisseur. 

-Je t'avertis, cela va faire très mal, Tom, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tom.

-Je suis habituer de souffrir, répondit Tom avec un mince sourire de tristesse. 

Cruella hocha la tête sachant ce que Tom voulait dire. Elle se leva et dit :

-Nous devrons aller dans la salle de potions qui est en bas.

-D'accord, répondit Tom d'une voix presque muette.

Cruella aida Tom à se lever et ils descendirent en bas, dans le sous-sol pour aller faire la potion. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne rencontrèrent personne et Tom en fut tout simplement ravi. 

Tom se sentait malade. Il se sentait avoir le teint pâle comme quelqu'un qui est malade. Il avait froid et le plancher glacer n'aidait en rien. Il se sentait étourdi. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'il faisait lui demandait un énorme effort. 

Finalement, après environ dix minutes de marches dans toutes sortes de couloirs sombres, Tom et Cruella arrivèrent dans la salle de potions. Elle était grande avec des étagères avec toutes sortent de bocaux dans lesquels il y avait les plus bizarres potions que Tom ait vu, ainsi que des ingrédients de toutes sortes. Il y avait des centaines de chaudrons de toutes les grosseurs. Alors que l'on y entrait, la pièce n'était pas très chaleureuse et pas très accueillante. 

Ils y pénétrèrent et Cruella alla chercher un chaudron et alla chercher un livre. Elle l'ouvrit parcourut des yeux une pages et se précipita dans les étagères et alla chercher quelques ingrédients pour faire la potion. 

Pendant ce temps, Tom s'était assis sur une chaise qui était dans un coin et regardait Cruella faire la potion. Il avait hâte que la potion soit terminée pour qu'il puisse la boire, car plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait bizarre. Il avait une drôle de sensation qu'il n'aimait pas tellement. 

Quand la potion fut prête, Cruella ne perdit pas son temps et en versa un peu dans un bol qu'elle fit boire à Tom.

Tom se sentit alors vidé de son énergie. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait plus aucune force dans le corps. Bientôt, il sentit une douleur dans le cou, l'endroit où il avait été mordu. Il sentait la terre tournée autour de lui et n'avait plus conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui. Mais il entendait Cruella parler d'une drôle de façon et il devina avec difficulté qu'elle était en train de faire une incantation pour enlever le mal en lui. Il sentit alors une douleur flagrante le traverser dans tout le corps et se raidi. Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'arrachait à son corps. Il voulut crier sa douleur, mais tout se qui sortit fut un petit son muet. Il se mit à avoir de la misère à respirer pour finalement ne plus en être capable. Puis, la douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il se déraidi et sentit comme une grande bouffé d'énergie l'envahir. Il se mit une main sur le cœur et respira à pleins poumons. 

Cruella s'avança vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-La potion a marché!, dit-elle en sautant sur place. Tu es maintant sauvée!

Puis, elle se mit à courir vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Tom fut d'abord surpris, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Ensuite, elle se décolla et lui sourit. Puis, son visage un visage grave.

-Maintenant, Tom, dit-elle, tu devras faire attention à la lumière, tes yeux y serons plus sensible qu'à l'habitude, mais ne t'en fait pas tu vas t'y habituer.

Puis elle lui fit un beau grand sourire que Tom lui rendit. Puis, Tom posa une question à laquelle lui-même n'avait même pas pensé auparavant.

-Toi Cruella, t'es-tu déjà fait mordre?, demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Oui une fois, mais une tante m'avais fait la même potion que je t'ai fait et je m'en suis sortie moi-aussi. Ça fait près de huit ans de cela et tu vois, je ne suis pas morte, alors ne craint rien, tu n'es plus en danger.

Tom hocha la tête. Au moins, il était assurer qu'il survivrait et il en était soulager. 

Tom se remit de ses émotions et lui et Cruella remontèrent en haut où bon petit-déjeuner nourrissant les attendaient.

***********************************************************************************************

Bon alors oui, finalement, ça a été long avant que je remette la suite, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Bon alors oublier pas de me laisser des reviews sinon je pourrais oublier de publier le prochain chapitre….mais non j'ai pas envie de passer encore 3 mois sans écrire, c'est plate!!!

Bisous

Kim qui vous aiment quand même Hé!Hé! :)


	33. Le Message De Salazar

CHAPITRE 33 : LE MESSAGE DE SALAZAR

Après avoir passer le reste des vacances de noël à l'extérieur, Tom et Cruella durent se préparé pour le lendemain, qui était le retour à Poudlard. Après l'incident avec les vampires, Tom avait eu une peur bleue de se faire mordre une deuxième fois, c'est pour cela que lui et Cruella avait dormit dans un campement non loin du manoir Rogue. Tom n'avait pas revu les parents Rogue et n'avait aucunement l'envie de les revoirs. 

Tom avait aussi toutes les misère du monde à s'habituer aux effets secondaires de la potion anti-vampirisme (parce que c'était comme ça que ça s'appelait) que Cruella lui avait donner pour le guérir. Chaque fois qu'il allait dehors, il devait passer au moins cinq minutes à se mettre les mains devant les yeux à cause que ceux-ci le brûlait. Et il se sentait bizarrement très impatient. Lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose à quelqu'un, il fallait toujours que cela se fasses tout de suite sinon il s'énervait….et ça commençait à royalement l'énervé qu'il s'énerve pour rien!

            Le matin du retour à Poudlard, Tom et Cruella furent pressé dans leur temps, parce que non seulement ils s'étaient levés en retard, mais il avait en plus oublier de faire leur bagages la veille. C'est ainsi, qu'à 10h20, ils furent sur le pied de la porte d'entrée, près à partir. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix familière derrière eux.

- Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous!

Tom se retourna pour faire face à Elisa qui le regarda avec un regard désolé pour se qui s'était passer quelques jours auparavant. Tom ne savait que pensé. Oui il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose, dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier, qui le faisait bouillir de rage. Mais il contint sa rage et dit d'une voix dure :

- Dépêches-toi, nous sommes déjà trop en retard. Si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas là, nous allons partir sans toi.

Elisa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus et remonta les escaliers pour aller chercher ses affaires.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Elisa revint au moment où Tom allait pour sortir sans elle. Il avait été d'une patience incroyable pour l'attendre pendant cinq minutes, même dix secondes de plus! 

C'est ainsi, qu'ils partirent sans attendre plus longtemps. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Kross se fit en silence, au grand bonheur de Tom qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler. Ils allèrent vers la barrière et la traversèrent l'un après l'autre toujours sans dirent aucun mot. Finalement, ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour retourner à Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment, toujours en silence. Mais cette fois, se fut un silence gêné. Mais Tom s'en fichait complètement. 

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Tom savoura son plaisir de retourner dans son école. Bien qu'il ait eu de très bonne vacances chez les Rogues, malgré son petit incident ou peut-être gros incident, il avait tout de même passé de bons moments avec Cruella. Mais Poudlard, ce n'était pas la même chose. Là-bas, il se sentait chez lui. De plus, il adorait l'école ce qui lui donnait une autre bonne raison d'avoir hâte d'être revenu au château. Mais il y avait une seule chose désagréable qui allait se passer, il en était certain : il irait parler à Alminus. Son ami ne lui avait certainement pas envoyer de cadeau uniquement par plaisir, il lui avait envoyer pour une raison c'était sûr. Et Tom voulait lui parler. Si tout pouvait s'arranger entre eux, cela serait le plus beaux cadeau de noël qu'il pourrait avoir. 

Bientôt, Cruella et Elisa se mirent à faire une partie de bataille explosive. Tom les regarda jouer pendant un instant, puis se lassa. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ses yeux passèrent sur son sac de cadeaux. Il aperçut le cadeau d'Alminus et décida sans plus tarder d'y jeter un œil. Le livre semblait dispendieux. Tom se demanda pourquoi Alminus lui avait acheter quelque chose de dispendieux. Pour se faire pardonner de se qu'il avait dit? Non, comme Alminus lui avait déjà dit, un Malefoy ne s'abaisse jamais à faire le premier pas pour se faire pardonner. Ça c'était typique de Alminus. Toujours en train de formuler de nouveau proverbe disant : Un Malefoy ne fait pas si, un Malefoy ne fait pas ça…et il en devenait énervant à la longue. 

Tom passa sur un passage qui parlait de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Il lut le tout et se rendit compte que tout se qui était écrit, il le savait déjà. Il tourna donc la page et une lettre de parchemin à l'allure d'avoir traverser des décennies lui tomba sur les genou. Il le prit et se mit à lire :

_Héritier, _

_            Avant de recevoir se livre, le destin a voulu que tu me rencontre, moi, Salazar Serpentard. Cela fait peut-être longtemps, mais d'après ma boule de cristal, depuis que tu m'as vu tu ne t'es pas préoccuper plus que ça de la chambre des secrets. Je t'avertis! Tu dois ouvrir la chambre avant la fin de tes études, sinon je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu passes un très mauvais quart d'heure! Bon alors c'est simple, si tu veux les informations les plus importantes, je vais te dire où les trouvés. Elles sont dans un livre que j'ai personnellement glissé dans la réserve de la bibliothèques. Ce livre se nomme tout simplement **La chambre. S'il te plaît n'attend pas plus longtemps. Plus vite tu trouveras tes informations mieux ça sera.**_

_Salazar._

Tom dût relire la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'en comprendre le sens. Il devait donc trouver les informations sur la Chambre des Secrets et l'ouvrir. L'ouvrir pour faire quoi? Quelque chose lui dit qu'il le découvrirait bien lorsqu'il irait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Mais comment y aller? Cela prenait absolument une permission spéciale d'un professeur pour pouvoir y aller et encore, la bibliothécaire y allait elle-même. Alors comment? La nuit? Oui, mais si il se faisait prendre?

- Tom? Hého! Tom?, dit une voix féminine. 

- Hein?, dit Tom revenant à la réalité. 

- Tu veux quelque chose?, dit Cruella en le regardant étrangement.

- De quoi?

- Voulez-vous quelque chose mon garçon, dit une femme avec un chariot sur le bord de la porte du compartiment.

- Oh! Non merci, ça va aller.

Cruella et Elisa le regardait bizarrement. Il décida alors de ranger son livre et sa lettre et qu'il repenserait à La Chambre plus tard, puisque pour l'instant, il aurait les regards persistant de ses deux amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir jouer quelques parties de batailles explosives avec Cruella, Elisa et Danaë qui était venue les rejoindre un peu plus tard pendant le voyage, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. C'est avec un large sourire aux lèvres que Tom et ses amis se dirigèrent vers l'école. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et allèrent immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Tom mangea comme jamais il n'avait mangé. Il mangea deux assiettes bien remplit à ras-bord et se servit deux fois d'une large pointe de gâteau qui était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais goûté! Ses amis le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Mais Tom s'en foutait. C'est le ventre bien remplit qu'il monta avec les autres à sa salle commune. 

Arrivé, il aperçut Alminus qui était seul dans un coin. Tom se demanda bien cela se faisait-il car Alminus n'était jamais seul. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'en apporcha, son ancien meilleur ami ne daigna même pas se retourner. Tom s'approcha tranquillement.

- Alminus?, dit-il doucement après s'être assis près de lui.

Alminus se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec plusieurs expressions dans le visages. De la peine, du dégoût, de la colère, de la haine et de la compassion étaient en même temps étampé dans le visage d'Alminus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?, demanda Alminus très froidement ce qui déboussola Tom.

- Eh bien, je voulais te parler, répondit Tom.

- Et parler de quoi au juste? Du cadeau? Sache que c'est mon père qui m'a dit de te l'envoyé, moi je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'envoyer quoi que ce soit!

Ce que Alminus venait de dire, toucha directement Tom au cœur. Si son père ne lui aurait pas demandé, Alminus n'aurait fait que l'ignoré? Non! Pas pour une raison aussi nul! Il voulait avoir des explications maintenant!

- Explique moi pourquoi!, dit-il en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

- T'expliqué quoi?, répliqua froidement Alminus.

- Pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec moi? Si c'est pour la dispute que nous avons eu, c'est vraiment pas la peine de le prendre au mot d'accord!

- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux pensé ou ce que tu peux dire! Tu n'es vraiment pas l'une de mes priorités. 

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé un livre sur la magie noire alors que tu aurais pu m'envoyer n'importe quoi à la place?, s'écria Tom qui commençait à sentir la colère l'envahir.

- Je n'ai fait que prendre ce que mon père voulais que je t'achètes, parce que sérieusement moi, je t'aurais juste envoyer une noise! Ça t'aurais peut-être aidé à t'habiller plus convenablement, remarque tu pourrais revendre ce livre assez cher pour avoir quelque chose de mieux et de plus convenable!

Alminus se leva et sortit de la salle commune, laissant Tom à ses pensées. Tout ce que lui avait dit son ancien meilleur ami l'avait beaucoup blessé. Alors qu'il se remit à y pensé, Tom se maudit lui même et se traita d'imbécile d'avoir pu pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Alminus veuille redevenir ami avec lui.

En fait, oui il allait chercher se livre que Salazar lui avait dit et oui il ouvrirait la Chambre des Secrets. Oui il lancerait le Basilic sur des Sangs-De-Bourbe et oui il y aurait des morts. Il s'arrangerait pour connaître les nouveaux amis d'Alminus et envoyer le Basilic sur eux, Sang-De-Bourge ou pas. C'était décidé. Si Alminus voulait lui faire du tord, Tom lui en ferait lui aussi.

***********************************************************************************************

Oh là, là! Le côté sombre de Tom commence à sortir et c'est ce qui va être intéressant! Héhé! 

Et j'ai un petit sondage. En fait j'en ai deux!

Sondage 1 :

Qui est votre personnage préféré parmis ceux-ci :

-Alminus?

-Danaë?

-Cruella?

-Elisa?

-Autres?

Sondage 2 :

Aimeriez-vous mieux que Tom et Alminus se réconcilie ou pas?

SVP répondez en grand nombre j'aimerais bien savoir.

Et là j'ai sérieusement une question à poser!

Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit que Tom ouvrait la chambre des secrets en 7e année et il y en a une autre qui m'a dit qu'il l'ouvrait en 5e année! Alors dites-moi en quelle année il l'ouvre!

Merci d'avance!

Bisous

~Kim~


	34. Le Livre

Bon alors me revoilà avec la suite.

**NOTES :**

_-**Premièrement**_, Thanks a Lot à **_cedric-potter_ pour ta review. C'est toujours amusant de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui lise ma fic, parce que parfois, j'ai l'impression que je l'écris pour rien! Vraiment c'est cool de voir qu'il y en a encore qui sont intéressés!**

_-**Deuxièmement**_, j'aimerais signalé que la fic a réduit de trois chapitres à cause que j'ai enlevé les trois notes d'auteurs que j'avais laissé.

-**_Troisièmement_**, à cause que j'ai enlevé les trois notes d'auteurs, les chapitres se sont mélangés. J'ai tenté de les remettre à leur place, mais il semble que le chapitre 1 et 2 veulent me faire chier, c'est-à-dire, en langage poli, que ces deux chapitres ne veulent pas se remettre en place et que cela me rend très, très fâcher!!! (oh là, là, je me vois pas parler comme ça en vrai! Lol!)

-**_Quatrièmement_**, je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir mettre la suite parce que je pars pendant environ une semaine à Montréal chez mes grands-parents pour noël et là-bas il n'y a pas d'ordi….oh si il y en a une, mais il n'y a pas internet…..

-**_Cinquièmement_**, vous avez été tellement en grand nombre à répondre à mes sondages, c'en est impressionnant (_notez le sarcastique). Vraiment, je fais ces sondages pour que l'histoire sois un peu plus intéressante pour la majorité et la seule personne à me répondre est cedric-potter (merci d'ailleurs cedric). À l'avenir je ne vous demanderez plus votre avis. En fait, pourquoi pensez-vous que vous demande votre avis? Sûrement pas juste pour m'amuser à savoir, comme ça. Non. C'est pour savoir ce qui vous intéresse ou non. Alors à l'avenir répondez quand je vous pose des questions! Bon à part ça je vais très bien!_

Et finalement j'arrête avec mon blabla quotidien….oui je sais je suis fatigante, mais il faut me comprendre vous savez, j'espère juste informer les quelques 1 ou 2 personnes qui lise encore la fic!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 34 : LE LIVRE

Les jours qui suivirent la reprise des cours, Tom se mit à chercher le livre de _La Chambre que Salazar lui avait parlé dans sa lettre. Mais il ne le trouvait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit qu'il cherchait sans succès. Tom commençait à réellement perdre patience à force de chercher. Cela faisait quatre nuits blanche qu'il passait et il avait envie de trouver ce livre une bonne fois pour toute!_

Par contre, aujourd'hui, en métamorphose, il s'était passé quelque chose de très humiliant à Alminus dont Tom ne s'était pas gêné de rire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et de savourer ce moment d'humiliation avec un très grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul…..

Tom se leva en retard ce matin là du 20 Janvier, car il avait encore passer la majeur partie de sa nuit à chercher le livre _La Chambre_, mais en vain encore une fois. Il maudissait Salazar de ne pas lui avoir dit exactement où se situait le livre. Enfin, il n'avait pas du tout le temps de pensé à cela, car il devait se dépêcher d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner puisqu'il était déjà en retard pour aller en cour de métamorphose avec le professeur Dumbledore. Donc, il descendit dans la grande salle, avala vite fait deux toast et remonta au troisième étage où était le cour de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il arriva, Dumbledore et les autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Il alla s'asseoir à une table juste à côté de celle de son ancien ami, Alminus, où Danaë lui avait gardé une place. Aussitôt qu'il fut assit, Dumbledore commença son cour comme à son habitude en décrivant la métamorphose qu'ils allaient faire pendant le cour. 

- Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, nous allons travaillé une transformation très difficile, mais si vous vous concentrez suffisamment, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Donc c'est la transformation d'une aiguille en petit nain de jardin parleur.

Tom entendit quelques rires moqueurs derrière lui, mais n'y porta guère attention. Transformer une aiguille en nain de jardin parleur? Et puis quoi encore? Jamais Tom n'avait entendu parler d'une telle transformation, autant dans son livre de métamorphose que dans un des livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pour s'instruire un peu plus. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ça. D'ailleurs, cela ne semblait pas être au programme de l'année. Ce devait sûrement être encore une autre invention de Dumbledore. Après tout, cet homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux fou, n'est-ce pas? Une autre invention dont il voulait que ces élèves testent. N'était-ce pas dangereux? « Ce serait bien qu'elle explose à la face de Alminus », pensa Tom en étirant un sourire mauvais sur ces lèvres.

- Donc nous allons commencer par apprendre la formule. Elle est assez compliquée et longue à réciter. Donc répétez après moi : _Aiguillus Jadis Parlus!, dit Dumbledore ce qui ramena Tom à la réalité._

Tom et les autres répétèrent la formule. « _Rien de difficile là-dedans », pensa Tom. _

- Maintenant, continua Dumbledore, vous allez vous mettre deux par deux. Vous allez pratiqué ce sort sur les aiguilles que j'ai donné à chaque équipe. Allez!

Les élèves obéir immédiatement. Tom se mit avec Danaë et ils commencèrent à se pratiqués. Tom fut très doué à lancer le sort et son aiguille se transformait en parfait nain de jardin. Danaë eu un peu plus de misère. Son aiguille se transformait en semi nain de jardin. En fait, son nain était moitié-nain, moitié-aiguille. Ce qui était très drôle pour Tom, mais très insultant pour Danaë. Tom était plié en deux tellement il trouvait cela drôle.

- Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais peut-être m'aidée!, s'exclama Danaë.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tom entre deux fous rires.

Tom aida Danaë à réciter la formule comme il faut et après quelques essais, sa transformation était parfaite. Dumbledore qui passait par là, ne manqua pas non plus de la félicitée.

- Bravo miss Bartley! C'est un magnifique nain de jardin que vous avez là!, dit Dumbledore en souriant. J'accorde 5 points à Serpentard. Et vous monsieur Jedusor, montrez-moi votre transformation.

Tom s'exécuta. Son nain de jardin fut encore une fois, parfait et Dumbledore lui accorda un autre 5 points pour Serpentard. 

Tom jeta un coup d'œil vers Alminus et se qu'il vit le fit éclater de rire. Son nain de jardin était en train de sautiller partout et Alminus courrait après. Le spectacle dura quelques instants, puis, on entendit une énorme explosion et le calme. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers un nuages de fumée noire. Dumbledore se précipita vers l'endroit, où quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait Alminus. Dumbledore se releva, les sourcils froncés avec quelque chose dans les mains. C'était une petite fouine qui avait de la misère à sautiller.

- Monsieur Malefoy?, demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

On entendit un petit cri et une explosion de rire se fit entendre. Tout les élèves de la classe riaient et certains même se tenait le ventre tellement c'était drôle. On entendait de petits cris et soudain, la fouine sauta de dans les mains de Dumbledore et se mit à sautiller sur une table en poussant de petits cris, ce qui augmenta le rire des autres. Bientôt, Dumbledore intervint en récitant la formule _Finite Incantatem_. Puis, à la place où il y avait la fouine quelques instants précédant se retrouva un Alminus rouge de honte. Il regarda tout le monde qui continuaient de rire, prit ses affaires et sortit du cour en courant. 

Dumbledore finit par remettre l'ordre dans la classe et donna un devoir d'un parchemin sur les nains de jardin pour le prochain cour.

Tom sortit l'un des premiers, accompagné de Danaë. Il était encore en fou rire et revoyait encore la scène de la fouine ce qui augmentait son fou rire. Pourtant, Danaë semblait ne pas partagée cette joie d'avoir vu Alminus s'humilier devant toute cette classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Danaë, demanda Tom en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Danaë.

- Alors si tu ne sais pas, tu devrais rire. 

- Tom, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'a pas fait rire. Je trouve ça triste moi, de voir Alminus se rabaissé à ce point. Il est tellement descendu bas qu'il se tient maintenant avec cette Émilie Garnier. 

- Bah, c'est son problème pas le miens. Maintenant tu viens on a cour de DCFM.

Ils partirent en direction du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Curieusement, Alminus n'était pas à ce cours, ni au cour de potion et d'histoire de la magie. Tom ne le revit pas de la journée, et cela l'arrangeait, car il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Le soir venu, Tom sortit avec prudence du dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, se dirigea dans la réserve et recommença sa recherche pour le livre de Salazar. 

Il chercha pendant quelques minutes et finalement, il tomba sur un livre étrange, sans titre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la première page avec en grosses lettres écrit : _La Chambre_.

Il l'avait trouvé! Il avait trouvé son livre qu'il cherchait depuis des jours. Un livre qui paraissait être sans but précis si on ne s'attardait qu'à la page couverture, mais si on l'ouvrait, on découvrait que ce livre était LE livre qui révélait la plupart des mystères de la Chambre des Secrets! Comme Tom était fier de lui-même. Pour la première fois, il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait! 

Maintenant, le problème était de retourner dans le dortoir sans se faire prendre. Il commença à marcher, quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans la bibliothèques. Il n'était pas seul! Il se dépêcha d'aller se cacher derrière une rangée de livres. Il aperçut le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Walsh qui était professeur de potions. Ils discutaient avec discrétion et Tom ne put entendre que quelques mots comme « Jamais », « Serpent » et « Dortoir ». Mais Tom ne comprenait pas et ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

Dumbledore et Walsh repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Tom s'assura qu'ils étaient bel et bien disparut avant de sortir de sa cachette pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il réussit à aller devant la gargouille, à donner le mot de passe et à rentrer dans sa salle commune et tout ça dans un sprint de trois minutes! Il s'assit alors sur une chaise et respira un bon coup. Il avait réussit! Ses dernières nuits d'efforts avaient finalement aboutis à quelque chose. 

Il regarda alors le livre et remarqua qu'il était très mince. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de pages maximum. Il décida de l'ouvrir et commença à lire un paragraphe qui l'informa énormément de l'endroit où pouvait se situer la cachette de la Chambre des Secrets.

            **L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets est très facile à voir et pourtant, personne ou presque ne la voit. Ceux qui la voient, ne font pas le lien, ce qui est tant mieux. Habituellement, ce sont des filles qui voient l'entrée de la Chambre, mais quelques pervers peuvent aussi s'y rendre. Mais gare à vous, si vous vous faites prendre à être à cet endroit et que vous êtes un garçon, peut-être aurez-vous des ennuis….à moins que vous ayez déjà ouvert la Chambre et qu'en plus vous soyez l'héritier….alors le Basilic sera peut-être là pour vous sauver! Le Basilic est votre allié. Il est celui qui vous aidera à tué les Sang-de-Bourbe! Le Basilic vit dans la Chambre et vous devez le faire sortir de sa cachette, qui est dans la statue de Salazar pour que la Chambre soit officiellement ouverte. Le Basilic se promène dans les tuyaux. Le Basilic ne supporte pas le cri des coqs, c'est pourquoi vous devrez tué les coqs si vous ne voulez pas que le basilic meurt. Prenez garde à vous, héritier!**

Tom regarda le paragraphe, incrédule. Il rêvait! Où était la chambre, ça il avait des doutes. Mais un basilic dans les tuyaux! Et tuer des coqs! Décidément, il avait un grand besoin de repos.

C'est pourquoi il se leva, emmena le livre avec lui et remonta au dortoir où tout le monde dormait déjà profondément. Il cacha son livre dans son tiroir en dessous de toutes sortes d'autres livres. Comme ça, personne ne le verrait et il pourrait continuer à le lire plus tard.

Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla de bonne heure. Il avait rêvé que Alminus venait lui voler son livre, c'est pourquoi il changea son livre de place et le plaça dans sa valise en utilisant un sortilège de réducto pour qu'il soit le plus petit possible.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Alminus ne viendrait lui prendre son livre. De toute façon, que pourrait-il faire avec?

***********************************************************************************************

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimés le chapitre! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire à votre tour! Si c'est le cas, pourquoi pas me laisser un petit review? Ne serait-ce qu'une phrase ou juste un « C'était super, j'attends la suite avec impatience ! » Ça prend 15 secondes l'écrire et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur!

Bisous

~Kim~ ou ~Forty-Times~


	35. Congé de Pâque

Alors Re-Yo tout le monde! Comment ça feel dans votre petit coin de planète? Moi c'est extra comme ça va bien! Lol! Je suis en train de lire le tome 5, je l'ai pas encore terminer, mais j'achève de le lire et dite-moi donc, JK devait vraiment être déprimée pour écrire un livre aussi sombre! Enfin je le trouve trop top ça c'est sûr!

Bon maintenant RAR

**Kalika** : Merci! En effet c'est l'une des plus longue review que j'ai eu jusqu'à maitenant! Je dirais même peut-être LA plus longue! Lol! En tout cas je suis bien contente que tu aime bien cette fic et j'espère que tu vas continuer à l'aimer tout autant. Et je crois avoir compris que….tu n'aimes pas Alminus, hein?! Et tu aimes bien Elisa? C'est vrai qu'elle est cool et moi aussi j'adore les vampires alors ça tombe bien! Lol! J'espère que tu vas continuer à reviewer cette fic tout autant que la fille de voldemort :) Bon alors je te laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre en espérant que tu vas l'aimer! Bisous!

J'aimerais bien savoir : 

- Êtes vous un gars ou une fille?

- Où habitez-vous?

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITE 35 : CONGÉ DE PÂQUE

            Depuis que Tom avait trouvé le livre, il n'avait pas eu d'autre chance de le rouvrir afin d'y trouver quelques autres informations sur la chambre des secrets. En effet, les professeurs donnaient tellement de devoirs à faire que Tom ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que les professeurs c'était mis d'un accord commun afin de les faire souffrir sous une montagne de devoirs. Tom était presque ensevelit sous les devoirs. Chaque soirs, il passait des heures et des heures à essayer de faire ses longs et pénibles devoirs interminables. Mais chaque jours, les professeurs donnaient d'autres devoirs et bientôt Tom fut énormément en retard dans ses devoirs. Mais il remarqua que ce n'était rien à comparer à Alminus qui, à cause de ses intenses entraînement de Quidditch, était forcé de faire ses devoirs sur l'heure du dîner et de se coucher à des heures exagérés. Et malgré cela, Alminus écopait de retenues pour devoir non-fait. Mais Tom en avait rien à faire que Alminus écope de retenues. En fait Tom était très content de ne pas faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch, surtout en voyant les airs endormis de Alminus. 

            La fin du mois de Janvier et les mois de Février et Mars avait été très occupé. Maintenant, le mois d'Avril était entamer et Tom espérait que ce mois serait un peu moins difficile. Un jour, Danaë lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait assez réfléchir.

- On n'est qu'en troisième année et on doit travailler comme des fous, disait Danaë. Imagine en cinquième année qui est l'année de nos BUSE et en septième année, qui est l'année de nos ASPIC! On devra se tuer pour réussir, en plus des tonnes de devoirs il faudra tout réviser, je n'ai vraiment pas hâte à ces années là moi!

Tom n'avait pas répondu, mais il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Si cette année qui était la troisième était celle où ils devaient quasiment mourir endormis pour réussir à faire tout leur travaux, qu'est-ce que serait la cinquième et la septième qui étaient les deux plus importantes? Tom n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il savait que ces deux années étaient difficile, mais jusqu'à quel point?

            Enfin, le début mois d'Avril leur emmenèrent un peu de repos. À l'approche de pâque, les professeurs se montrèrent moins exigeant et leur donnèrent moins de devoirs. Mais Tom ne trouva tout de même pas le temps de lire son livre. Parfois, il restait jusqu'à très tard dans la salle commune, mais il semblait que certains élèves ne se couchaient pas avant une heure ou deux du matin! Et dans ces moments-là, Tom sentait la rage monter  en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces bandes d'imbéciles se couchent à des heures si tardives! Tom ne voulait pas lire son livre alors qu'il y avait d'autres gens autour de lui de peur de se faire prendre. Il aurait pu aller à la bibliothèque, mais c'était un livre voler qu'il voulait lire et en plus qui venait de la réserve alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, ce qui en général était deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas aller lire à la bibliothèque. Dans son lit, les rideaux fermés? Pas assez de lumière encore là, donc impossible de lire convenablement. Alors il attendait vainement depuis quelques jours que les autres imbéciles montent à leur dortoir, mais il devait se résigner à y aller avant eux, puisqu'il s'endormait dans sa chaise.

            Un jour, ce fut Alminus et quelques uns de ces amis qui restèrent dans la salle commune si tard qu'ils empêchèrent Tom de pouvoir lire son livre. Tom sentait que Alminus prenait un malin plaisir à rester aussi tard dans la salle commune alors que, pour une fois, Tom aurait pu lire son livre puisque les habituels imbéciles qui passaient presque des nuits blanches étaient tous allés se couchés de bonne heure. Tom sentait la rage monter en lui. Il aurait voulu sauter au cou de Alminus, l'étrangler, le tuer. 

            Tom qui regardait dans le feu, sentit un regard le fixer. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Alminus qui le fixait d'une étrange expression. Comme une expression de haine, mais cela semblait être plus que de la haine. Cela semblait être quelque chose de profond. Après quelques minutes, Alminus sembla s'apercevoir que Tom l'avait remarqué et il détourna le regard pour se relancer dans la conversation avec ses amis.

Tom détestait quand Alminus faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait voulu le frapper, mais il se dit que cela ne valait pas la peine de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en pas.

Tom décida donc de monter se coucher et se dit qu'il réessaierait le lendemain soir pour lire son livre!

Le lendemain, en se levant, il eut une idée. Il avait rêvé que Mr.Denvers, le directeur de son orphelinat, le maltraitait encore plus qu'à son habitude, si cela pouvait être possible. Alors il se leva, s'habilla, descendit à la salle commune qui était vide et se mit à écrire un message pour le directeur, Armando Dippet. 

_Cher directeur,_

_            J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. J'aimerais vous faire une demande importante. En fait, je me demandais s'il était possible que je puisse passé les vacances d'été ici, à Poudlard, au lieu de retourner dans mon orphelinat. J'aimerais connaître votre réponse le plus vite possible._

_Merci d'avance,_

_Tom Elvis Jedusor, 3e année, Serpentard._

Tom relut sa lettre pour être certain que ce qu'il était correct. Satisfait, il sortit de la salle commune et monta à la volière où il prit un hibou de l'école (le sien était aller chasser), accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou et l'envoya porter sa lettre. Il regarda quelques instants le hibou s'envoler et redescendit à la Grande Salle où quelques élèves étaient déjà. 

Tom s'assit en face de Danaë, qui était arrivé, face à la table des Serdaigles. Habituellement, il s'assoyait toujours dos aux Serdaigles. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelqu'un de vraiment très grand. C'était un garçon assit à la table des Serdaigles. Il semblait beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Tom se demanda alors, comme cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué? À la grandeur qu'il avait, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer! Tom se tourna vers Danaë qui semblait affamé. 

- Dit-moi donc, c'est qui le grand gars à la table des Serdaigles?, demanda Tom à Danaë.

Danaë se tourna, regarda le garçon et se retourna vers Tom en disant :

- Oh, c'est Rubeus Hagrid. Il paraît que c'est un demi-géant. Je crois qu'il est en première année. Il paraît qu'au début de l'année, il s'est fait prendre à élevé un bébé loup-garou sous son lit. Il est assez bizarre, si tu veux mon avis, il n'arrête pas de s'attirer tout plein d'ennuis.

Tom hocha la tête en continuant à regarder le dénommé Hagrid. Quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, lui disait que ce garçon pourrait lui servir à faire certaines choses. Tom détourna le regard du demi-géant et reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner. Bientôt, Elisa et Cruella vinrent les rejoindre. Ensuite, Tom vit Alminus arriver avec Émilie Garnier, une de ses amies. Tom rencontra les yeux gris et froid de Alminus et détourna le regard immédiatement. Quelque chose de déplaisant était dans les yeux d'Alminus chaque fois que celui-ci regardait Tom. Quelque chose de plus fort que la haine.

Tom, Elisa et Danaë allèrent ensemble à leur cour de sortilèges alors que Cruella qui était en 5e année, allait à son cour de métamorphose. La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Et aucun devoir n'avait été donner et pour raison que les professeurs pensait que, comme pâque arrivait dans quelques jours, les élèves avaient droit à un répit. 

Les derniers jours avant pâque passèrent assez vite. Le seul professeur à leur avoir donner un devoir, était le professeur Walsh, le professeur de potion. 

Une activité avait été organisé par Dumbledore pour s'amuser à transformer des objets en chocolat de pâque. Danaë alla à cet activité en compagnie de quelques unes de ces amies et elle invita Tom à venir avec eux, mais Tom n'y alla pas, car il trouvait cela trop stupide. 

Il passa une bonne partie de l'avant-midi de pâque à faire son devoir de potion. Ensuite, il s'installa sur un fauteuil et se mit à regarder les flammes qui brûlait dans la cheminée. 

Soudain, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et le professeur Walsh entra. Elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un et s'avança vers l'endroit où était Tom. Rendu en face de Tom, elle le regarda et dit de sa voix glacée :

- Monsieur Jedusor, le directeur voudrait vous voir.

Tom fronça les sourcils quelques instants. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le directeur voulait le voir. Puis, il pensa à sa lettre. « _Il veut sûrement me donner sa réponse », pensa Tom. Il esquissa un sourire et suivit Walsh qui l'emmena à travers quelques couloirs. Finalement, après cinq minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille. Walsh donna le mot de passe et la gargouille pivota pour les laissés entrer. Mais Walsh ne bougea pas. Tom la regarda, se demandant se qu'elle attendait pour entrer._

- Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Jedusor, dit Walsh. Son bureau est en haut de ses escaliers.

Tom la regarda quelques secondes puis entra par l'entrer de la gargouille. Aussitôt qu'il fut traverser, la gargouille referma l'entrée dans un bruit sourd. Tom monta les escaliers de chênes. Les murs étaient remplient de cadre où les personnages bougeaient et s'en allait de cadre en cadre. Tom sourit et se mit à monter les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit un profonde inspiration et cogna. Il entendit quelqu'un dire « entrer ». Tom ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un immense bureau décorer aux couleur rouge, vert, noir et bleu, les couleurs de chaque maisons de Poudlard. Il y avait plein de cadre où dormait des personnages. 

- Assoyez-vous, monsieur Jedusor, dit le directeur, Armando Dippet.

Tom obéit immédiatement et s'assit sur le fauteuil face au directeur.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici, parce que je voulais vous donner ma réponse pour votre demande que vous m'avez envoyé, dit Dippet en regardant un parchemin que Tom reconnu comme étant  sa lettre. Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous voulez monsieur Jedusor?

- Oui, absolument, répondit Tom poliment. 

- Pourquoi voulez-vous rester à Poudlard pour vos vacances?

- Parce que, disons que à l'orphelinat je suis aussi bienvenue que la peste, alors je pensais que je pourrais rester ici, ça serait moins souffrant pour moi.

Dippet le regarda et reporta son attention sur sa lettre. Puis il se mit à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur Tom et dit :

- Je crois qu'il serait possible que vous puissiez rester à Poudlard cet été.

- Vraiment, dit Tom plein d'espoir.

- Oui. Mais il y a certaines conditions. Je dois avoir un accord du Conseil de Poudlard, qui est au ministère de la magie. Monsieur Jedusor, vous devez comprendre que votre raison doit être très bonne pour que vous puissiez rester à Poudlard.

- L'année dernière quand je suis retourné là-bas, il m'ont maltraité. Sur un mois, je dois avoir passer environ 5 jours éveillé, le reste du temps j'étais sans connaissance. Si vous voulez des preuves, vous pouvez demander à monsieur Malefoy, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher à l'orphelinat.

Dippet écrit sur son morceau de parchemin et se retourna vers Tom.

- Vous aurez ma réponse par hibou dans la semaine qui suit. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, monsieur Jedusor.

Tom sortit du bureau de Dippet et se rendit à la salle commune de Serpentard où il aperçut Elisa.

- Où est-ce que t'étais?

- J'étais allé au bureau du directeur, répondit Tom.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que t'a fait de mal?

- Oh, rien. Il voulait simplement me voir. Je lui avais envoyé une lettre et il voulait me parler.

- Un lettre à propos de quoi?

- Pour rester ici cet été, au lieu de retourner dans _mon orphelinat._

- Ah, oui d'accord. Mais pourquoi Walsh est venue, dans ce cas?

- Pour que j'aille avec elle voir le directeur.

Elisa le regarda en levant un sourcil. Elle n'ajouta rien à propos de cela et reporta son attention sur son devoir de potion.

- Cette vieille harpie de Walsh, elle aurait pu nous dispensé de devoir elle aussi. J'aurais beaucoup mieux à faire que ça, moi, aujourd'hui.

Tom éclata de rire à cette constatation. Il lui proposa de l'aider et passa le reste de l'après-midi à parler avec Elisa de tout et de rien. Bientôt, le temps d'aller se coucher arriva et Tom s'endormit aussitôt la tête mit sur son oreiller.

Le lendemain, les cours recommençaient et Tom se leva une fois de plus en retard. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard au cour de potion. Le professeur Walsh lui donna alors une retenue pour le lendemain soir. Il passa ensuite, le reste de la journée à maudire Walsh de lui avoir donner une retenue au lieu de lui avoir enlever des points. Elisa était totalement d'accord avec lui tandis que Danaë, elle semblait sceptique.

- Elle aurait pu tout simplement t'enlever des points, dit Elisa à Tom.

- Oui, je sais, il y a longtemps qu'elle cherchait un prétexte pour me donner une retenue, dit Tom.

- Tu exagère Tom, dit Danaë. Elle a eu un peu raison de te donner une retenue, tu sais, tu arrive toujours à la dernière seconde et à chaque fois elle t'enlève des points parce que tu n'es pas assit quand le cour commence. Et d'ailleurs, elle donne toujours des retenue aux gens qui arrivent en retard à son cour. 

- Elle est trop sévère, répliqua Elisa. 

- Elle n'a qu'à changer de façon. Non, mais c'est vrai, dit Tom en voyant Danaë lui lancer un regard noir.

Danaë soupira. Tom passa le reste de la soirée assit sur un fauteuil attendant vainement que tout le monde monte à leur dortoir pour pouvoir lire son livre. Et encore une fois, il dût se résigner à monter se coucher vers les une heure du matin.

***********************************************************************************************

Voilà, il était long ce chapitre-là! C'est extra cool! :)

Oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews!

Bisous

_~Kim~_


	36. Grindelwald

CHAPITRE 36 : GRINDELWALD

            Le reste de l'année passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les examens de fin d'année se passèrent plutôt bien.

            Tom était dans son dortoir. Il préparait sa valise avec des gestes lents. Il venait de recevoir sa réponse à sa demande de rester à Poudlard pour l'été. On lui avait dit non. Le conseil de Poudlard avait considéré ses arguments n'étant pas assez suffisant pour le laisser rester toute l'été à Poudlard. Tom était en furie. On lui avait refuser d'avoir un été de joie. Il aurait encore un été de malheur. Il se ferait battre comme la dernière fois et même pire, si cela se pouvait encore. 

Le soir, il participa au festin de fin d'année en festoyant très peu. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à festoyer. Retourner à l'orphelinat était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver, alors pourquoi festoyer la fin de l'année à Poudlard alors que dans quelques heures à peine il serait en face de l'orphelinat de Saint-Andrew, le pire des cauchemars. 

Cette nuit-là, il dormit très mal. L'idée d'être obliger de retourner à l'orphelinat lui donnait l'envie d'être malade et d'en mourir. Maintenant. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à souffrir. Mais il savait que trop bien que cela lui était impossible.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et alla déjeuner dans la grande salle où il vit Danaë et Elisa qui étaient déjà là. 

- Bonjour!, lança joyeusement Danaë en voyant Tom arriver.

- B'jour, dit Tom d'une voix ensommeiller.

- Bien dormit?

- Non.

Danaë le regarda bizarrement et sembla comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas bien dormit.

- Tu sais, peut-être que ça ne sera pas aussi pire que l'année dernière à l'orphelinat, dit-elle en utilisant un ton qui se voulait être rassurant.

- Et tu penses vraiment qu'il vont moins le battre cette année?, dit Elisa froidement.

- Eh bien…

- Non, mais tu te rends compte? Il est aussi bienvenue que la peste dans cet orphelinat là et il a toujours été maltraiter alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi ça changerait cette année.

- Ah, toi, c'est certain que t'a le tour de remonter le moral des gens!, dit Danaë sarcastiquement.

- Écoutez, dit Tom. C'est pas grave. De toute façon, dans le pire des pires, je ne finirai pas l'été, alors ce sera adieu les souffrances et bonjour la belle vie.

- Oh, non, ne dit pas ça!, s'écria Danaë.

- Écoutez, je ne veux plus que l'on en parle d'accord?

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence complet. 

Bientôt, le temps d'aller dans le train arriva. Lorsque Tom passa devant les compartiments des autres élèves afin de se trouver une place, il remarqua que la plupart des élèves festoyaient. Festoyer quoi? Sûrement le retour chez eux. Comment pouvaient-ils être si heureux de retourner chez eux? Oh, oui, ils avaient sûrement des parents qui les aimaient, eux. Tom se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il demande aux filles pourquoi tout le monde fêtaient ainsi.

Enfin, il se trouva un compartiment et Danaë, Elisa et Cruella vinrent le rejoindre. Quand ils furent tous assis, Tom posa la question qui le brûlait.

- Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que les autres fêtent au juste?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est évident, non?, dit Cruella froidement.

- Euh…le retour chez eux?

- Mais non, imbécile! Ils fête la mort de Grindelwald!, s'écria Elisa.

- Grindelwald?, demanda Tom qui ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était.

- Oui, le mage noir, Grindelwald, répondit Elisa. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'il est mort.

- Comment est-il mort?

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a tué, répondit Danaë.

- Comment ça?

- Parce que c'était un dangereux mage noir et que Dumbledore savait qu'il avait la capacité de le tuer alors il l'a fait. Et heureusement, parce que Grindelwald était en train de prendre de plus en plus de puissance.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui?, demanda Cruella.

- Non, jamais. Enfin, pas avant aujourd'hui. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui?

- Il tuait des gens, répondit Elisa. Des Sangs-De-Bourbe surtout. Mais il lui arrivait de tuer des Sangs-Pur.

- Ah d'accord.

Tom était stupéfait. Ce mage noir, Grindelwald, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce Grindelwald semblait intéressant. Tom se dit qu'il essaierait d'en savoir un peu plus à propos de ce mage noir.

Le reste du voyage fut assez calme. Ils ne reparlèrent plus une seule fois de ce Grindelwald. 

Bientôt, au grand malheur de Tom, le train fut arriver à destination. Il redoutait se moment. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner à l'orphelinat, ça c'était certain.

Il sortit du compartiment et se rendit vers la sortit en allant le moins vite qu'il le put. Bientôt il fut rendu sur le quai de la station 9¾. Danaë vint alors le voir et lui dit :

- Bonne chance. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop pénible.

Tom lui sourit. Danaë le prit alors dans ses bras et le caressa fortement. Elisa vint le voir elle aussi et le serra dans ses bras elle aussi. 

- Bonne chance, Tom. Tu vas en avoir grandement besoin, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Tom lui rendit son sourire. Et finalement, Cruella vint le serrer dans ses bras plus fortement que les deux autres et dit d'une voix cassée :

- Si jamais ils te font du mal, tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta magie.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école!, dit Tom.

- Et alors? Eux les moldus, ils ne le savent pas!

Elle lui lança un sourire et se tourna pour aller vers la sortie. Tom les regarda traverser la barrière qui coupait entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Tom s'avança et passa par la barrière. Évidemment, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. Enfin….c'est ce qu'il pensait. Plus loin, il y avait un homme bien battit qui ressemblait à un gardien de sécurité. Celui-ci l'attendait. Quand vit Tom arriver près de lui, il dit d'une voix sèche :

- Vous êtes monsieur Tom Hedusor?

- Euh, oui, répondit timidement Tom.

- Suivez-moi.

Tom suivit l'homme qui l'emmena à l'extérieur de la gare. L'homme l'emmena avec lui, le fit traverser le stationnement et arriva près d'une voiture. Tom le suivit, ne sachant trop que faire.

- Prenez vos affaires et mettez-les dans le coffre, dit l'homme.

Tom s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir dans la voiture.

- Euh…., commença Tom.

- Je m'appel Jett York, dit l'homme. Je suis votre nouveau tuteur. Rendu à l'orphelinat, je me présenterai plus en détail. Maintenant veuillez boucler votre ceinture s'il vous-plaît. 

Tom boucla sa ceinture. En un rien de temps, ils étaient partit et en peu de temps, ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat. 

Tom sortit de la voiture et alla chercher ses affaires et marcha vers la porte de l'orphelinat en prenant le plus de temps possible. Jett l'emmena à travers les couloirs de l'orphelinat et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant son bureau. Lorsque Jett eut tourner la clé, Tom entra et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait.

***********************************************************************************************

Et voilà! C'était le chapitre 36!

Il n'a pas été trop lent à venir celui-là, alors vous ne pouvez pas me tuer! lol!

Bon alors merci à **_Jukebox _**de m'avoir laisser une review et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer la fic autant.

Et j'espère que j'aurai d'autres reviews pour ce chapitre!

Bisous

_~Kim~_


	37. Le Nouveau Tuteur

Salut!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour se si long délais. Mais vous allez remarquer que le chapitre est très long, alors c'est pour compenser! :)

ATTENTION : Je vous avertis, dans ce chapitre, il y a des spoilers du tome 5, mais je pense que tout le monde a lu le tome 5 maintenant qu'il est sortit en français. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lus : qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Maintenant place au chapitre 37 :)

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 37 : LE NOUVEAU TUTEUR

            Tom restait stupéfait devant ce qu'il voyait. Au milieu de la place, il y avait un grand bureau en chêne. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Non, ce qui était étonnant, était ce qui remplissait le bureau. Sur la partie à droite du bureau, il y avait plusieurs éléments de torture. Il y en avait une collection étonnante et terrifiante. C'est ce qui était sur la partie gauche du bureau qui stupéfia le plus Tom. Des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas se rassemblait les uns par dessus les autres. Ces objets ne semblait pas être des objets réels. Mais Tom fut encore plus surpris par le contenu de la gigantesque bibliothèque. Des livres de sorcelleries. Surtout de magie noire. 

            Tom fut couper dans sa contemplation par la voix de Jett York, son nouveau tuteur, qui lui disait :

- Assoyez-vous, Mr.Jedusor.

Tom, ayant très peu l'envie de désobéir, s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau en chêne. Jett York s'assit, lui, dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau et regarda Tom d'un regard perçant.

- Donc, comme je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, Je m'appel Jett York, commença Jett. Je vous demanderais cependant, de m'appelé Mr.York et de me vouvoyer. Je suis nouveau dans cet orphelinat et vous êtes le premier enfant que Mr.Denvers ait accepté de mettre en ma responsabilité. Et, d'après ce que je peux voir, c'est un excellent choix.

Tom manqua de respirer. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Pourquoi était-il un excellent choix? De quoi voulait-il parler?

- Euh., commença Tom.

- Comme vous avez pu le constatez, le coupa Mr.York, j'ai une excellente gamme de produits de tortures en ma disposition et je n'hésiterai pas à les utilisés sur vous si jamais vous me manquez de respect ou que vous ne respectez pas une règle. M'ai-je bien fait comprendre?

- Euh, oui, monsieur, répondit Tom.

- Très bien. Maintenant passons aux règles que vous devrez respectés. Premièrement, vous aurez des tâches ménagères à faire à tout les jours et vous devrez les faire sans protester. Deuxièmement, vous devrez apprendre la matière que les autres enfants ont appris tout au cour de l'année. Donc chaque jour, vous aurez des cours que je vous donnerai personnellement. Et nouvelle règle que Mr.Denvers vient tout juste d'appliquer spécialement pour vous, juste avant de retourner à votre _école_ vous devrez écrire une lettre de remerciement à l'orphelinat pour vous avoir garder pendant deux longs mois. Mais évidemment, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ces règles sont très facile à respecter.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Tom.

- Eh bien..parce que je sais ce que vous êtes, Mr.Jedusor. 

- Ah bon? Alors que suis-je, dit innocemment Tom.

- Vous êtes un sorcier, Mr.Jedusor.

Tom resta stupéfait. Comment cet homme avait-il pu le deviner alors qu'il ne le connaissait à peine? C'était impossible qu'il sache. Tom lança un regard vers la partie gauche et compris. Cet homme, Jett York, était un sorcier lui aussi. Sinon comment pouvait-il avoir tout ces objets magiques?

- Êtes-vous sorcier vous aussi?, demanda Tom pour être sûr de ce qu'il pensait.

- En effet, répondit calmement Mr.York. C'est pourquoi je sais exactement ce que vous êtes. 

- Vraiment?!

Tom était très heureux qu'un sorcier soit à l'orphelinat, avec lui. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, n'importe quel tuteur, mais Tom avait eut celui qui était comme lui. Il se sentit soudainement, plus en confiance avec lui-même.

- Et j'ai l'intention de vous aidez. Si vous êtes capable de m'aider, je pourrai réussir à vous apprendre tout ce que vous devriez apprendre en un mois. C'est-à-dire, tout ce que les autres enfants ont fait pendant toute l'année, je pourrais vous l'apprendre en un mois. Quand vous recevrez votre lettre de Poudlard à la fin de Juillet je pourrai vous apprendre ce que vous devez savoir..et peut-être même plus!

- Euh.mais, comment savez-vous que je vais à Poudlard?, demanda Tom.

- C'est facile. Combien d'école de sorcellerie, selon vous, utilisent la gare de King's Kross? Seulement une et c'est Poudlard.

- Et euh..c'est beau que vous m'appreniez des choses de sorcelleries, mais je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie pour.

- Je suis un expert en magie noire et en magie ancienne. Et avec la magie ancienne, il est facile de faire un bouclier qui nous permettra de faire de la magie sans que le ministère s'en aperçoive. 

Tom le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il pourrait utiliser la magie sans se faire renvoyer? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était impossible! Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était vrai. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'un jour il serait heureux dans cet endroit maudit qu'était l'orphelinat.

- Mais évidemment, vous devrez vous en tenir aux règles, continua Mr.York. Je peux être très sévère si je veux et ces instruments de torture ne sont pas là pour rien, mettez-vous cela dans la tête.

Tom perdit un peu de sa joie en regardant les instruments de torture. S'il devait se fait torturer avec l'un de ces instruments, c'était sa mort. Il ne se sentait plus capable de souffrir comme il avait souffert l'année dernière.

- Votre nouvelle chambre est au deuxième étage, voici la clé, dit Mr.York en tendant une clé.

- J'ai une chambre personnelle à moi tout seul?, dit Tom n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Oui. J'ai fait la demande quelques heures avant que vous n'arrivez. Mr.Denvers a refuser catégoriquement, mais j'ai réussit à le convaincre.

- Comment? 

- En utilisant des arguments convaincant. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer Mr.Jedusor.

Tom se leva et sortit du bureau. Il descendit au deuxième étage et entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. C'était une très petite chambre aux murs blanc et aux plancher blanc. Il y avait un petit lit simple dans le milieu avec un bureau avec un miroir. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand, mais c'était mieux que de coucher dans les dortoirs avec les autres enfants.

Le lendemain, Mr.York lui donna un horaire strict qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Il se demandait si cet horaire était pour rester ainsi tout l'été. Il voulu le demander à Mr.York, mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il répondrait à ces questions plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il devait aller laver la vaisselle. Il alla donc à la cuisine, fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo et commença à laver la vaisselle. Quand soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et dit d'une voix menaçante :

- Si jamais tu fais la moindre bêtise, sois certain que si ce cher Mr.York ne s'occupe pas de toi correctement, moi, je m'occuperai de toi. Tu sais l'an dernier tu n'es pas resté tout l'été, tu n'as pas eu le temps de terminer ton travail..

C'était la voix de Mr.Denvers. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait penser, Tom resta calme. Cette voix menaçante qui l'avait autrefois terrifié, ne lui faisait plus du tout peur maintenant. Tom sourit mentalement à la pensée qu'un jour, il ferait regretter à Denvers d'avoir été aussi violent avec lui. 

Il se tourna vers Denvers, le visage calme et remarqua que le directeur semblait de très mauvais poil.

- Alors maintenant, continue donc à travailler, espèce de pouilleux!, cria fortement Denvers.

Tom ne prit même pas la remarque personnelle et continua son travail sous le regard perçant de Denvers.

***

Les jours continuèrent d'avancer. Dans la première semaine, il reçu quelques volés de la part de Denvers et un coup de fouet de la part de Mr.York pour avoir été impoli. 

La joie qu'avait éprouvé Tom quand il était arrivé, disparut rapidement. Les tâches étaient beaucoup plus difficiles qu'il ne le pensait et il avait très peu de temps à lui. Les cours que Mr.York lui donnait étaient intensifs. Il avait des cours d'anglais, de science, de math et d'éducation physique.

Ses tâches étaient assez difficile à faire, surtout avec la surveillance constante de Mr.York et quelques fois, Denvers prenait un malin plaisir à venir inspecter se qu'il avait fait. Tom faisait du meilleur qu'il pouvait, mais il semblait que Denvers cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour lui donner des volés. Il devait faire la vaisselle à tout les jours le midi et le soir, il devait faire le ménage des salles de classes à tout les soirs même s'il n'y avait plus de cours. Sans compté qu'il avait trois heures de cours donnés par Mr.York. En tout, s'il se levait vers huit heures le matin, il avait environ une heure de libre par jour, une demi heure le matin et une demi heure le soir. 

Pendant la deuxième semaine, pendant qu'il était en train de faire le ménage dans une salle de classe, Denvers arriva derrière lui et le poussa par terre. Tom le regarda avec une certaine peur. Il avait peur que Denvers recommence comme l'an dernier. Mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas de Mr.Malefoy pour venir l'aider.

Denvers se pencha vers lui, le prit par le collet et lui dit à deux pouces du nez :

- Tu as oublier de laver deux casseroles ce soir.

- V.V.Vraiment?, dit Tom effrayé.

- Et oui. Dit-moi tu ne négligerais pas ton travail par hasard?

- N.Non. monsieur.

- Alors pourquoi oublier deux casseroles!, cria Denvers en poussant Tom qui se frappa la mâchoire sur un bureau. 

Tom se frotta sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il était certain d'avoir laver toutes les casseroles et toutes les assiettes. Pourquoi en aurait-il oublier deux?

- Alors Jedusor, tu as terminer de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un nouveau tuteur qu'il faut que tu penses que je ne peux rien te faire, dit Denvers avec un sourire mauvais.

- N..Non, monsieur, je ne le pensais pas du tout, dit Tom.

- Vraiment, Hein?

Il prit le ballet de Tom et se mit à marteler Tom de coups. Tom avait très mal. Mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire très mal, dit Denvers en lançant le ballet à l'autre bout de la salle. Peut-être devrais-je..

Il alla vers une armoire et sortit quelque chose en le cachant derrière son dos. Tom s'attendit alors au pire. Il savait très bien de quoi était capable Denvers. 

Denvers s'avança vers lui et quand il fut à quelques centimètres de Tom, il sortit de derrière son dos un fouet. 

- Je pense que Mr.York ne t'a pas montrer à quel point le fouet pouvait faire mal, dit Denvers.

Il s'élança et fouetta Tom. Tom se laissa tomber sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis Denvers lui donna un autre coup. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Et après avoir reçu une dizaine de coups de fouet, il sombra dans l'inconscience, incapable d'en supporter plus. 

***

Lorsque Tom se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il fut réveillé, Tiny Armstrong, l'infirmière, lui emmena un plateau avec de la nourriture. Tom qui était affamé, sauta presque sur le plateau. Mais après avoir prit une bouchée de son bol de céréales, il eut un haut-le-c½ur. Le lait était chaud et les céréales était pourries. Il regarda le verre de lait qu'il y avait, le lait avait une couleur assez bizarre. Il voulu se lever pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain, mais la douleur des coups de fouet lui revinrent et il fut incapable de se lever. Il vomit par terre sous le regard assassin de l'infirmière.

- Vous allez le ramasser vous-même!, dit l'infirmière sur un ton de reproche.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait mal dans le dos. Il ressentait encore la douleur des coups de fouet de la veille.

L'infirmière repartit dans son bureau alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait sur Mr.York. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit et vit le vomit par terre. Il jeta un coup d'½il vers le bureau de l'infirmière et se retourna vers Tom en faisant un clin d'½il. Mr.York mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un baguette magique. Il la pointa vers le sol, murmura une formule et le vomit disparut. Tom le regarda avec étonnement sans toujours rien dire.

- Très bien Mr.Jedusor, maintenant que vous avez nettoyé votre dégât, couchez-vous et reposez-vous. Demain nous aurons une très rude journée, dit Mr.York alors que l'infirmière sortait de son bureau.

Celle-ci fronça un peu les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, mais ne dit rien. Elle alla prendre le plateau de déjeuner que Tom n'avait presque pas touché et le ramena avec elle dans son bureau, où elle ferma la porte.

Mr.York se tourna alors vers Tom et lui tendit une pomme. Tom hésita avant de la prendre.

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonner!, dit Mr.York.

Tom prit la pomme et la mangea sous l'½il pensif de Mr.York.

- Dites-moi, que s'est-il passer?, demanda Mr.York.

- Euh.

Tom vint pour répondre, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait dire la vérité ou non. 

- Alors?, demanda Mr.York avec un ton d'impatience.

- Je.je.je suis tombé, dit Tom sans même y penser.

- Tomber? Je ne vous croit pas. Dites-moi la vérité!

Tom le regarda quelques secondes puis se résigna à lui dire la vérité.

- Mr.Denvers m'a donner des coups de fouet, parce qu'il disait que j'avais oublier de laver deux casseroles, répondit Tom.

Mr.York haussa les sourcils. Il le regarda avec un regard bizarre.

- Il a fait ça?, dit Mr.York comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Oui, répondit Tom.

- Je devrais peut-être avoir une petite conversation avec lui..

- Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi, ça ne servirais à rien..

- Je vais aller lui parler quand même. JE suis votre tuteur et JE décide des punitions à donner.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit d'accord avec ça.

- Il n'aura pas le choix.

Mr.York se retourna sans autre regard vers Tom et sortit de l'infirmerie. 

***

Tom sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Il continua sa routine, comme à son habitude. Par contre, Mr.York semblait être furieux et Denvers semblait être heureux.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, furent difficiles. Mr.York le fit beaucoup travailler. Tom reçu quelques coups de fouet de sa part et une claque en arrière de la tête. 

Le 31 Juillet, Tom reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Il en fut très heureux et alla la montrer à Mr.York qui lui dit qu'il irait acheter ses affaires dès le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer. C'est aussi cette journée que Tom réussi à terminer toute la matière moldu. À présent, il pourrait se concentrer sur la matière intéressante : la sorcellerie.

Mr.York lui confia avant de partir pour aller au chemin de traverse, qu'il lui apprendrait la magie noire et certaines facultés qu'il discernait dans l'aura de Tom. Tom fut assez surprit, mais ne le montra guère, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis. 

Cette journée-là, tandis que Mr.York n'était pas là, Denvers en profita pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Tom. Alors que Tom lavait la vaisselle, Denvers lui emmena toute la vaisselle qu'il put et lui fit recommencer chaque assiette et chaque verre au moins cinq fois, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez propre.

Après avoir fait autant de vaisselle en une journée qu'il avait fait pendant toute l'été, Tom se prépara pour aller dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il s'approcha de la porte et vit Mr.Denvers venir se mettre devant lui. 

- Alors Jedusor, tu pensais aller où comme ça, dit Denvers d'un ton menaçant.

- Euh.aller laver les planchers des salles de classes, mentit Tom.

- Menteur!, s'écria rageusement Denvers.

Tom reçu un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Tom vacilla sous le choc. Il vit Denvers aller vers l'arrière de la cuisine, là où il y avait toute la vaisselle. Tom sut qu'il allait chercher son bat de baseball qu'il cachait dans une étagère qui était barrée à clé. Tom voulu se lever, mais il se sentit étourdi et décida d'attendre, peut-être Denvers s'était tout simplement en allé.mais il en doutait. Il entendit les pas de Denvers revenir rapidement vers lui et Tom eut à peine le temps de sentir un coup dur derrière la tête qu'il s'était déjà évanoui, encore une fois. Mais tout juste avant de s'évanouir, il entendit une voix s'écrié :

- Arrêtez!

Tom reconnut la voix de Mr.York, mais il s'évanoui aussitôt.

***

Tom se réveilla en recevant de l'eau froide. Il était mouiller. Il était quelque part où la surface était dur. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière aveuglante lui fit les refermer. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un à côté de lui. Quelqu'un le secouait. Il entendait de léger _« Allez réveillez-vous »._ Il n'arrivait pas à replacer à qui était cette voix masculine qui lui parlait. Tout à coup, la mémoire lui revint. Denvers l'avait frapper et il avait perdu connaissance. Cet homme qui essayait de le réveiller ne pouvait pas être Denvers. Alors qui? Mr.York. Oui c'était lui. Il reconnaissait sa voix.

« Allez réveillez-vous, Jedusor », dit la voix de Mr.York.

Tom essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et dut encore une fois les refermer à cause de la lumière. Il décida de se relever avec ses deux coudes et parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était encore dans la cuisine. Mr.York était agenouiller à côté de lui avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- Vous allez bien?, demanda Mr.York inquiet.

- Oui, oui, répondit Tom d'une voix faible.

En réalité, c'était faux. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et sa tête était lourde et difficile à garder en équilibre. Mr.York dut s'en apercevoir, car il sembla encore plus inquiet.

- Avez-vous mal à la tête?, demanda Mr.York.

- Euh.oui, répondit Tom hésitant.

- Alors vous n'allez pas bien!, s'écria Mr.York. Venez avec moi à l'infirmerie.

Mr.York se releva et aida Tom à se lever. Tom arriva tant bien que mal à se tenir debout et à marcher.

L'infirmière, comme à son habitude, ne parut pas plus inquiète que ça. Elle lui donna une aspirine avec de l'eau et allongea Tom sur un lit. Mr.York resta avec Tom. Il semblait en furie et inquiet à la fois. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiet à Tom. Quand l'infirmière fut retourner dans son bureau, Mr.York s'approcha le plus possible de Tom et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça depuis longtemps?

- Qu'est-ce qui est comme quoi, demanda Tom qui incapable de penser tellement la douleur était insupportable. 

- Est-ce que Mr.Denvers vous frappe à la tête ainsi depuis longtemps?

- Depuis toujours, répondit Tom indifférent.

- Depuis toujours!

Mr.York semblait surpris. Il se frottait le menton avec ses mains l'air penseur. Il regardait Tom, les sourcils froncer. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, l'infirmière ressortit de son bureau.

- Il va s'en sortir, ce n'est qu'un mal de tête, dit-elle sèchement en voyant Mr.York assis à côté de Tom.

- Je sais, mais j'ai à lui parler. Est-ce un crime de parler à un enfant?, dit Mr.York froidement.

L'infirmière lança un regard noir à Mr.York et sortit de l'infirmerie sans jeter un seul regard à Tom. C'était la première fois que Tom voyait Mr.York être autant en colère. Jamais Tom ne l'avait entendu parler froidement à qui que ce soit. Cela inquiéta un peu Tom. Mr.York se tourna vers Tom et son visage sembla s'adoucir. 

- Je veux que vous me disiez ce qu'il vous a fait, dit Mr.York d'un ton autoritaire. 

- Il m'a frapper, répondit Tom.

- Je suis certain qu'il a fait beaucoup plus.

- Il m'a fait laver toute la vaisselle au moins cinq fois, rajouta Tom.

- C'est tout?

- Oui.

Mr.York regarda Tom quelques instants d'un air songeur et dit après quelques minutes :

- Je vais aller le voir dès cet après-midi. Il n'a pas le droit d'abuser des enfants comme il le fait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et dit en ouvrant la porte :

- Quand vous sortirez, vous viendrez me voir.j'ai vos choses.

Puis il sourit de pleine dents. Tom lui rendit son sourire et se coucha pour sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Tom sortit de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain, peu désireux de rester avec Tiny Armstrong, l'infirmière. Il se dirigea immédiatement au bureau de Mr.York afin de pouvoir avoir ses affaires. Il cogna et entendit son tuteur dire « entrer ». Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ah! Monsieur Jedusor, vous voilà!, dit Mr.York joyeusement en le voyant entrer dans le bureau.

- Vous semblez content de me voir, monsieur, dit Tom.

- Eh bien, pour être franc avec vous, j'avais très envie de commencer l'éducation de la magie avec vous. Vous me semblez être très puissant.

- Comment savez-vous cela?

- Par l'aura que vous dégagez. Les moldus ne peuvent le sentir. Seuls les sorciers peuvent discerner l'aura d'une personne.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. 

Mr.York fit le tour du bureau et regarda Tom droit dans les yeux.

- Êtes-vous prêt à commencer votre apprentissage de la magie?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis prêt. Quand commence-t-on?, dit Tom heureux de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie.

- Maintenant.

Tom fit de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à commencer tout de suite. Mais il en était content. Mr.York prit un air sérieux et pensif en regardant Tom. Le jeune homme se demanda alors ce qui le rendait si soudainement sérieux.

- J'ai été voir Mr.Denvers ce matin, dit Mr.York comme si c'était leur sujet de conversation habituel.

- Ah bon?, dit Tom. Que s'est-il passer?

Mr.York ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tom savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son tuteur ne lui parlait jamais de Denvers, sauf quand celui-ci lui faisait du mal. Mais là, c'était sur un ton sérieux et presque brusque, comme si le sujet le rendait mal alaise. Mr.York se racla la gorge et dit :

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucun droit de vous maltraiter ainsi.

- Et alors?, demanda Tom.

- Et alors, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non. 

Il fit une pose et regarda Tom. Puis il fini par dire :

- Il veut que je termine l'été avec vous et que je parte après.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Tom. Mr.York était renvoyé? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne sut pas quoi dire, il n'avait aucune idée de qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire. 

- C'est impossible, fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Mr.York s'approcha de lui et fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit une caresse réconfortante, comme celle d'un père. Tom s'était habitué à lui. Il ne voulait pas que Mr.York parte. Qui s'occuperait de lui l'an prochain? Denvers? Non, il ne l'endurerait pas. Mr.York se dégagea et regarda Tom. 

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Mais avant assoyez-vous.

Tom alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du bureau tandis que Mr.York allait s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil.

- Le ministère a refusé votre requête concernant votre envie de rester à Poudlard cet été, dit Mr.York.

- Oui, en effet, dit Tom qui ne voyait pas où son tuteur voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, ils l'ont refusés. Mais ils ont trouvés vos arguments suffisants. 

- Alors pourquoi avoir refuser!

- Laissez-moi terminer. Alors en regardant vos arguments et en allant se renseigner auprès de sources moldus, ils ont trouvés quelques informations sur l'orphelinat.

- Et ils m'ont laissés venir ici quand même!

Tom sentait la colère monter en lui. Il ne voyait toujours pas où Mr.York voulait en venir, mais il commençait à penser qu'il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment Mr.York faisait pour savoir cela?

- Comment savez-vous cela?, demanda-t-il machinalement en pensant à cela.

- J'ai un ami qui travaille au ministère et c'est lui qui m'a demander de venir vous aider à traverser votre été sans trop de misère, répondit Mr.York. 

- Un ami? Et qui est-ce?

Mr.York ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le téléphone sonna. Il fit signe à Tom d'attendre un instant et décrocha le téléphone. Tom en profita pour regarder les objets à sa gauche. Ses objets le fascinait. Il adorait s'imaginer à quoi ils servaient. Il entendit Mr.York raccrocher et se lever.

- Je dois y aller, Mr.Denvers veut me voir, dit-il. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il dormit un bon coup.

***

Tom passa les deux semaines suivantes à apprendre la magie avec Mr.York. Celui-ci avait réussit à baisser son temps de corvée, mais en échange, Tom devait se forcer pour apprendre la magie. Dans la troisième semaine de Août, il savait près du trois quarts de la magie qu'il allait apprendre en classe pendant l'année. Une journée, lors d'un cour, Mr.York lui apprit quelque chose de très surprenant. 

- Je discerne en vous une aura particulière certes, mais aussi des facultés qu'il serait dommage de ne pas apprivoiser, dit Mr.York.

- Comme quoi?, demanda Tom intéressé. 

- Comme par exemple, ne vous êtes-vous jamais rendu compte que vous pouviez savoir quand quelqu'un vous ment?

- Oui, en effet, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment porter attention.

- Mais je vais vous dire ce que c'est. C'est la légilimencie. Une forme de magie qui permet de voir des souvenirs dans l'esprit de l'autre personne et qui permet de savoir quand quelqu'un dit la vérité ou non.

Tom regarda Mr.York bouche-bée. Et il espérait qu'il l'apprenne? Comment ferait-il?

- La plupart des sorciers ayant cette faculté peuvent l'utiliser seulement avec leur baguette, continua Mr.York. Mais je pense qu'avec l'aura de puissance que vous dégagez, vous êtes assez puissant pour l'utiliser avec un simple regard. 

Tom ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était si puissant que ça? Un sourire fier se dressa sur ses lèvres. Mais oui, il était assez puissant. Il était même très puissant.

Mr.York lui apprit la façon dont il devait regarder la personne, maîtriser le regard fixe et comment pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. Mr.York disait que en apprenant les bases de la légilimencie il serait beaucoup plus facile de l'apprendre par la suite. Tom réussit à maîtriser toutes les bases de la légilimencie en deux cours, donc trois heures et selon son tuteur, cela était très impressionnant. 

En quelques jours seulement, Tom pouvait discerner facilement les mensonges que Mr.York lui disait pour le tester. C'est ainsi que Tom apprit que Mr.York était marié et avait un fils, mais que tout les deux étaient morts il y a près de deux ans. Tom s'en voulut de l'avoir apprit et n'en glissa aucun mot quand vint le temps de dire à Mr.York ce qu'il avait vu. Il préféra recevoir un coup de fouet que de dire ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne savait pas si son tuteur avait fait exprès pour le lui montrer, mais il préféra ne rien dire, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas lui ramener de vieux souvenir. 

***

Tom finit par savoir maîtriser presque parfaitement la légilimencie. Il en était fier, mais Mr.York lui dit de ne surtout pas s'en vanter, de le garder secret, parce que la légilimencie était généralement pratiquée par des mages noirs expérimentés. Cela lui attirerait de graves ennuis si jamais ces professeurs venait à le savoir, jusqu'à même l'expulsion. 

Puis, venu le 31 Août, dernière journée à l'orphelinat. C'était la dernière fois soirée où il verrait Mr.York. Il eut un pincement au c½ur. Il s'était tellement habitué à Mr.York, il se demandait comment Mr.Denvers pouvait tout faire pour lui rendre la vie la plus misérable. Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le rendait heureux dans cet orphelinat! Oh, oui, il y avait eu Jennifer, mais selon lui, ce n'était pareil. Jenny était une amie d'enfance de sa mère. 

Il dut aussi faire sa lettre de remerciement à l'orphelinat pour l'avoir gardé. Sa lettre se résuma à :

_Cher directeur,_

_            Je vous remercie de m'avoir gardé dans l'orphelinat et de m'avoir donner un tuteur génial. Dommage que vous le renvoyé. À l'année prochaine._

_Tom E. Jedusor_

Tom regarda sa lettre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en écrire plus. Il n'avait pas envie de remercier l'orphelinat. Tout comme il n'avait pas envie de revenir l'an prochain. S'il ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard, il s'arrangerait pour aller ailleurs, mais pas à l'orphelinat!

Ce soir-là, il eut énormément de misère à dormir. Il avait sûrement trop hâte au lendemain. Retourner au château et revoir Danaë, Cruella et Elisa. Il n'avait pas pu recevoir de courrier d'eux pendant l'été parce que Mr.York lui avait interdit « Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres », lui avait dit son tuteur. Tom en doutait. Il pensait que c'était plutôt pour être sûr que Mr.Denvers ne mette pas la main dessus.mais il pouvait toujours supposer. 

Demain était son retour à Poudlard.comme il avait hâte!

***********************************************************************************************

Eh voilà!!!! Ça a prit du temps, mais il est vraiment long, 12 pages! D'habitude mes chapitres font environ de 3 à 5 pages, mais là, avouez que ça valait la peine d'attendre, non?

Bon, je voudrais préciser que vous devriez graver le personnage de Mr.York dans votre tête, parce qu'il va revenir.pas tout de suite, mais il va revenir.  C'est pas pour rien qu'il apprend tout plein de choses sur la magie à Tom, vous savez. 

Bon, bon, bon, **Kalika!**

(Bien décidé à te suivre dans ta chasse au battage de record lol!)

!

Comment ça on termine pas les pas les chapitres comme ça! J'ai tout les droits! Lol, c'est pas vrai mais bon.admettons que j'aie tout les droits.Ce que j'attend pour mettre la suite? Bah oui qui fasse beau! Nan, je blague j'attend d'avoir le temps. Tu sais depuis trois semaines j'écris un petit bout du chapitre à tout les soirs. Et finalement ça a donner ça. Pour la neige qui risque pas de commencer à tomber.ici au Québec il y a longtemps que la neige a commencé.et les gros froids aussi! Lol! J'suis écoeurer d'avoir froid pi d'être obliger un foutu manteau avec une tuque pi des mitaines! Bah je porte pas de mitaines mais c'était juste pour mettre plus long AH! (Euh.ça ressemble à quoi la danse de la longue réview?) Et moi aussi je vais conclure par un mot. Simple. Unique. Aimable. Cool. Top. Chillant. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Ah! Tu peux pas me tuer, c'est juste un mot! HA!HA! Lol bon j'arrête et je m'en va le publier le maudit chapitre.

Bon pour les autres, bye et à dans le plus bientôt.

_~Kim~_


	38. Quatrième Année

CHAPITRE 38 : QUATRIÈME ANNÉE              

Le lendemain, Tom se leva à sept heures. Ce fut Mr.Denvers qui vint le chercher vers dix heures. Il ne manqua pas de lui donner deux bonnes claques en arrière de la tête. Tom alla rejoindre Mr.York qui l'attendait devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Aucun d'eux ne glissa aucun mot. Ni quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture qui les mèneraient vers la gare de King's Cross, ni quand ils en débarquèrent. Ils furent très bientôt devant le mur qui ferait traverser Tom dans le monde des sorciers, le monde auquel il appartenait. Tom se tourna vers Mr.York. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit :

- Même si je suis renvoyer de l'orphelinat, nous nous reverrons, je vous le promet. Et plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez. 

- Comment ça?, demanda Tom.

- Vous verrez en temps et lieu. Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bonne année.

- Merci. À vous aussi.

Tom se retourna vers le mur, inspira profondément et se mit à courir vers le mur. Il traversa la barrière et se retrouva sur le quai 9¾. 

- Tom! Tom!, appela une voix.

Il chercha du regard qui s'était. Une magnifique jeune fille au cheveux blonds en tresses et au teint très bronzer se dirigeait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Danaë. Elle semblait avoir tellement changer, tellement mûrit. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme et cela gêna un peu Tom alors qu'il pensait à cela. Lorsque Danaë l'eut rejoint, elle l'étreignit très fortement. Tom lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait tellement eut hâte de la voir! Ils se dégagèrent et Danaë dit :

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir!

- Pas autant que moi, dit Tom en souriant. 

- Viens, j'ai trouver un compartiment. Cruella et Elisa y sont déjà. 

Tom la suivit dans le Poudlard Express et entra à sa suite dans un compartiment où ses deux autres amies étaient déjà bien installer. Cruella qui entrait en sixième année semblait pâle, mais elle semblait avoir vieillit, bien vieillit. Elisa qui était dans la même année que lui, avait encore plus embellit, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être une ravissante jeune femme. 

Tom entra, installa sa valise dans les filets et s'assit à côté de Danaë. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et se mit à parler à toute vitesse comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait faire dans sa vie.

- Tom, j'ai passer un été de rêve! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je me suis amuser!, dit-elle toute énerver.

- Raconte-moi, dit-il sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que Danaë le fasse.

- Mes parents m'ont emmener en France, on a visiter beaucoup de place. Je me suis fait une amie française et j'ai pu apprendre un peu le français! Ensuite nous sommes allés au Mexique pendant deux semaines et là j'ai pu me faire bronzer et me baigner. J'ai appris un peu d'espagnol aussi. C'était réellement génial! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé dans toute ma vie!

- Tu es chanceuse, dit Tom qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Et toi qu'as-tu fait?, demanda Danaë s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il avait eu un été d'enfer.

- Ça n'a pas été si mal, répondit Tom sous un air surpris de Cruella. J'ai eu un nouveau tuteur. Il était vraiment génial. Il était un sorcier lui aussi. Il a dit que c'est quelqu'un du ministère qui l'a envoyer quand j'ai fait la demande pour rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Il m'a enseigner la magie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et tu le sais très bien, dit Elisa qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Il a jeter un sort pour que le ministère ne puisse détecter ma magie. C'était un type très bien. Le problème c'est que Denvers l'a renvoyer et l'an prochain il ne sera plus là.

- Oh, c'est dommage, dit Danaë.

Tom sourit tristement. Il est certain qu'il aurait aimé que Mr.York soit là l'an prochain, mais le fait que son tuteur lui ait dit qu'il le reverrait lui avait redonner confiance que l'été prochain serait pas si pire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rester à Poudlard…il essaierait encore une fois de convaincre le directeur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait été heureux alors s'il pouvait revoir cet homme qui lui avait donner des moments heureux, ce serait la plus belle chose qui pourrait lui arriver.

- Comment s'appelait ton tueur?, demanda Cruella comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

- Mr.York, répondit Tom. Jett York. 

- Ça me dit quelque chose ce nom, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Elisa en fronçant ses minces sourcils. 

- Connais pas, dit Danaë qui ne cessait de bouger comme une vraie hyperactive. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai très hâte d'être arriver, je suis tanner d'être assise.

- Je ne veux pas faire éclater ta bulle, mais on arrive que dans cinq heures, alors relaxe un peu, dit Cruella.

Danaë lui lança un regard noir sans rien ajouter. Elle se contenta de jouer dans ses petites tresses. Tom la trouvait très jolie comme ça. Cela lui faisait bien, les tresses…

***

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard. Pendant le trajet, ils avaient eu la visite de Alminus qui s'amusait à faire le tour des compartiments pour s'acharner sur les autres. Il était entrer dans le compartiment, avait regarder un à un ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses amis et était ressortit sans dire un mot. Tom n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il se demandait comment Alminus vivait cela. Ils étaient devenus ennemis pour une simple petite dispute. Est-ce que cela le tourmentait? Chaque fois que Tom le voyait, il avait l'impression que Alminus cachait son angoisse par un masque de haine. Peut-être que c'était lui-même, Tom, qui était angoisser par cela. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas le premier à aller s'excuser. Ce n'était tout de même pas lui qui avait commencer!

Tom se dirigea vers la grande salle, en compagnie de ses trois amies. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards et regarda autour de lui. Il vit le grand garçon qu'il avait vu une fois l'année dernière. C'était un garçon très grand, plus grand que la moyenne. C'était peut-être un géant? Rubeus Hagrid qu'il s'appelait. Tom n'en avait rien à foutre dans le fond. Qu'il soit géant, qu'il soit nain, il avait tout de même l'air d'une stupidité incroyable. Tom se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'il s'était ramasser à Serdaigle. Ce ne sont pas les sorciers intelligent qui y sont habituellement? 

Enfin, Tom se retourna vers ses compères alors que le directeur Dippet se levait et que le silence se faisait parmi les élèves. 

- Que l'on fasse entrer les premières années!, dit-il .

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore et une bordée d'élèves émerveillés entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent de la table des professeurs et Dumbledore installa un banc et mit le choixpeau magique dessus. 

- Quand je dirai votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le choixpeau magique sur votre tête afin de connaître votre maison. _Asselin, Marie-Ève_!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Cela prit quelques secondes avant que le choixpeau s'écrie :

- _Gryffondor!_

Tom était bien content que cette fille ne soit pas à Serpentard. Elle ne lui inspirait pas sympathie. De toute façon, elle était une moldue, une sang impur, une Sang-de-Bourbe! Beurk! 

La cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves continua ainsi jusqu'au dernier. Après que tout les nouveaux élèves furent répartis, Dippet se leva de nouveau et commença à faire son habituel discours de début d'année.

- Bienvenue à tous, chers élèves!, dit-il joyeusement. C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour tous et toutes et je vous souhaite une heureuse et bonne année à Poudlard. Je tiens à vous rappeler quelques règles avant que le festin de début d'année commence. Il est interdit à TOUT les élèves sans exception d'aller dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Ensuite, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs. Merci et bonne appétit!

Des plats remplit de bonne nourriture apparurent. Tom remplit son assiette à ras bord. Il avait faim comme jamais il avait eu faim auparavant! Il se remplit l'estomac tout en discutant tranquillement avec un garçon à côté de lui qui s'appelait Jeremy Parkinson et qui était en deuxième année. Ce garçon semblait sympathique, mais son apparence laissait à désirer. Il ressemblait à bulldog. Tom ne savait pas trop comment il avait fini par prendre part à une conversation avec ce garçon, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir ami avec une mouche collante comme lui. Ce Parkinson ne cessait de lui poser toutes sortes de questions embarrassante. À commencer par le pourquoi il vivait dans un orphelinat moldu? Comment sa mère était-elle morte? Qu'était-il devenu de son père? Chaque fois, Tom répondait qu'il n'en savais rien, même s'il connaissait très bien la réponse à ces questions. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler était-ce dur à comprendre?

Quelques temps plus tard, il était monter avec Danaë à la salle commune. Cruella était allée voir d'autres amies de son âge et Elisa avait prétexter devoir aller à la toilette. Tom était maintenant dans le dortoir et était en train de ranger son journal dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet lorsque Alminus rentra en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea vers le lit à côté de celui de Tom qui était vide. Alminus s'assit sur ce lit et regarda Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demanda Tom froidement.

- Je viens installer mes affaires, c'est encore permis à ce que je sache!, répondit sèchement Alminus.

- Non, en effet, c'est encore permis.

Tom se tourna vers ses affaires et continua à ranger ses affaires. Puis il pensa. Il y avait longtemps que Alminus avait quitter le dortoir pour aller s'installer ailleurs. Pourquoi revenait-il s'installer ici?

- Tu ne t'étais pas trouver un autre endroit pour dormir?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alminus.

- J'ai pas le droit d'y retourner cette année, répondit Alminus sans même regarder Tom.

C'était assez étrange, selon Tom. Normalement, Alminus n'aurait pas céder et serait rester dans cet endroit qu'il avait trouver. Tom se demandait si Alminus avait d'autres raisons.

- Et pourquoi tu reviens ici?, demanda Tom.

- C'est sûrement pas pour te tenir compagnie, répondit Alminus froidement en lançant un regard remplit de mépris à Tom.

Tom coupa court la conversation. À quoi s'était-il attendu? Que Alminus lui dise qu'il avait eu tord et qu'il voulait qu'ils redeviennent ami? C'était complètement absurde!

Tom alla donc mettre son pyjama et se coucha immédiatement. Les cours commenceraient dès le lendemain, alors il devait être en forme pour ses premiers cours! Il s'endormit très rapidement et fit un drôle de rêve. Tom était dans une forêt, il faisait très sombre. Il était grand, plus grand que normalement. Il devait être plus vieux de plusieurs années. Il était habillé entièrement en noir et avait un capuchon sur la tête. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de sorciers autour de lui, tous habillés de noir avec une cagoule sur la tête comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les reconnaissent. Tom sortit sa baguette magique et lança un _doloris_ sur un des sorciers. Celui-ci se mit à crier, mais ce crie ne provenait pas seulement de la bouche du sorcier. Puis, Tom entendit une voix lointaine lui dire : _« Aller réveille-toi, pouilleux! »._ Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi une voix lui disait ça. Puis la voix reparla une autre fois : _« Réveille-toi Sang-mêlé! »._ Puis, Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un Alminus en colère devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi t'a rêver, mais c'était pas la peine de crier comme ça!, s'écria Alminus.

- Je n'ai pas crier, dit Tom entre ses dents.

- Oh que oui, et tu as même réveiller tout le monde alors, EXPLICATION!, rugit Alminus qui ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur de s'être fait réveiller.

- Je…je ne me souviens pas, répondit Tom qui n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir!

Alminus le prit par le collet et se mit à le brasser. Tom avait la tête qui balançait. Il ne se sentait pas bien et Alminus le brassait. Tom sentit sa tête devenir lourde et commença à voir des petits points blancs un peu partout. 

- Ça suffit!, cria un voix de femme.

Mme Walsh, le professeur de potions, s'avança dans le dortoir et prit Alminus par le bras pour le tasser d'à côté de Tom.

- Ne faites pas ça!, dit-elle rageusement. Vous! Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez crier ainsi!, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Tom.

- J'ai…j'ai fait un…un mauvais rêve, dit Tom en se massant les tempes.

Il avait mal à la tête. Tellement mal, il avait presque l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait mal au cœur et se sentait tellement vide d'émotion. Il se souvenait parfaitement de se qu'il avait vu. Mais qu'était-il? Il se souvenait qu'il était vêtu comme un mage noir. Était-ce un rêve prémonitoire? Ça le surprendrait, mais…cela semblait…si vrai! 

Il vit à peine quand Mme Walsh dit à tout le monde de sortir, ni quand elle sortit. Tom se recoucha et ne refit pas d'autres rêves dans ce genre.

***********************************************************************************************

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'ai enfin terminer ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez aimés. 

Petite précision, le garçon avait qui Tom parle, s'appel Jeremy Parkinson. C'est le père de Pansy. Vous allez me dire, il est pas un peu trop vieux. Eh bien il a deux ans de moins que Tom et si on calcule, Voldemort d'aujourd'hui devrait avoir environ 69 ans. Voici comment j'ai calculer ça : dans le tome 2, Tom Jedusor du journal intime a 16 ans. Ce Tom est de il y a 50 ans, Dumbledore lui-même le dit. Et on ajoute 3 ans pour le tome 3-4-5 qui fait 3 ans. Donc si mes calculs sont juste, 16+50+3=69! Donc Jeremy Parkinson aurait 67 ans. Il peut être le père de Pansy, parce qu'il avait 52 ans quand il a conçu Pansy (supposons que Pansy a 15 ans). Et des vieux de 52 ans qui ont des enfants, c'est rare, mais il y en a alors vous pouvez pas me tuée! lol! 

Bon merci à **Kalika** pour ta review. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre à ton record de réview, mais je te promet que pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera une double réponse! 

Bon alors bonne journée et review svp!

Bisous

_~Kim~_


	39. Un Anniversaire Hors Du Commun

CHAPITRE 39 : UN ANNIVERSAIRE HORS DU COMMUN

Le premier mois fut assez difficile. Les professeurs donnèrent des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs et Tom n'avait presque plus de temps à lui. En plus, il se questionnait sur son rêve avec le mage noir. Presque à tout les soirs, il voyait ce mage noir et il se demandait de plus en plus ce que voulait dire ce rêve. Peut-être était-ce un rêve prémonitoire? Sûrement pas, il était pourri en divination. Il était quand même question de quelque chose d'étrange. Habituellement, on ne fait pas le même rêve à tout les jours pendant un mois! Hors, ce rêve, il le faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard au début de l'année. C'est pourquoi, il parla de son rêve avec Danaë. Il lui raconta tout avec le plus de détails possible. 

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que cela veut dire, dit-il confus.

- J'en ai aucune idée moi non plus, dit Danaë d'un air penseur. Je crois que l'on devrait faire des recherches. C'est peut-être un signe ou un rêve prémonitoire.

- Ce ne peut pas être un rêve prémonitoire, je suis totalement pourri en divination.

- Pas besoin d'être doué en divination pour faire des rêves prémonitoires.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Comment quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé pourrait faire des rêves prémonitoire? « Non, c'est juste un rêve, tu y penses trop c'est pour ça que tu y rêve à tout les nuits », pensa Tom pour se rassurer. Pourtant, il n'y croyait pas trop. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le rêve semblait si irréel. Non, en fait c'était un rêve très réel, mais à force de le revoir à toutes les nuits, cela lui semblait trop irréel. 

- Je crois que l'on devrait faire des recherches pour connaître la signification des rêves comme ça on pourrait savoir si ton rêve est prémonitoire ou non, suggéra Danaë.

- Un livre qui donne la signification des rêves ne dit pas nécessairement que c'est un rêve prémonitoire ou non, dit Tom.

- Dans les livres moldus oui, mais dans les livres de signification de rêves sorcier, on en parle.

- Vraiment?

Il était fasciné. Des livres qui disent si les rêves son prémonitoire ou non? Pff, il y avait de quoi se réjouir (remarquer le sarcasme). 

Danaë se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tom se leva et la suivi en dehors de la salle commune et la suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle l'emmena dans un rayon et se mit à chercher. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?, demanda Tom.

- Un livre, répondit Danaë.

- Je sais bien que tu cherches un livre, mais quel livre!?

Danaë ne répondit pas. Elle semblait concentrer à chercher un livre bien précis. Puis, il poussa une exclamation et prit un livre. Elle le feuilleta un peu puis s'arrêta sur une page. Tom lu le titre : _Signification De Rêves Prémonitoire_. 

- Ah regarde, ici ils disent ce que signifie un mage noir dans un rêve prémonitoire, dit Danaë.

- Ce doit être que je vais en voir un dans mon futur, dit Tom las. 

- Oui, mais ça dit que ça ne présage pas un très bon avenir.

- Ah bon? Eh bien mon avenir ne peut pas être pire que mon pass

Danaë referma le livre d'un coup sec et regarda Tom.

- Tom, je sais que tu as vécu une mauvaise enfance et que tu en as été marqué…,commença Danaë.

- Je n'ai pas été marqué!, dit Tom vexé.

- Mais cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, ça ne sert à rien, continua Danaë sans prendre attention à ce que Tom venait de dire.

- Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort!

Danaë lui jeta un regard pas du tout convaincu. Elle lui tendit le livre et lui dit :

- Peut-être que tu devrais le lire, ça t'aiderais.

Elle lui sourit puis passa à côté de lui pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Tom prit le livre et retourna à la salle commune. Il alla serrer le livre dans le dortoir. Il ouvrit le tiroir et y déposa le livre. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un autre livre. Il le prit et manqua de s'étouffer en reconnaissant le livre : **_La Chambre._** Qu'est que ce livre faisait là? Il n'avait aucunement le souvenir de l'avoir sortit de sa valise et de l'avoir mit là. Surtout que maintenant, le livre était de toutes sortes de couleurs. Il passait du vert au rouge et du noir au jaune. Tom trouvait cela très étrange. Il le prit malgré tout et s'assit sur son lit afin de lire un peu plus sur **_La Chambre des Secrets._**

            Il lut quelques passages de texte qui ne lui apprirent absolument rien de nouveau. Puis, il tomba sur un texte sur comment apprendre le fourchelangue. Tom se demanda s'il avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre la langue des serpents? Il était l'héritier de Serpentard! Il pouvait le parler sans l'apprendre, ça il était certain. 

Plus loin dans le texte, il y avait des trucs pour savoir contrôler se qu'il disait, pouvoir comprendre et être sûr que le serpent lui obéisse. Tom entendit un bruit provenant des escaliers menant à son dortoir et remit le livre dans le tiroir en se promettant de lire ce texte plus tard. Il vit alors Alminus entrer. Il le regarda un instant et demanda froidement :

- T'aurais pas vu une carte par hasard?

- Et pourquoi j'aurais vu une carte?, répondit Tom sur un ton de mépris. Tu penses que c'est mon genre de regarder voir s'il y a des cartes? Au fait c'est quoi cette carte? C'est une carte que ta petite maman chérie t'a envoyer?

- La ferme Jedusor!, s'écria Alminus.

- La vérité choc!, taquina méchamment Tom.

- T'es plein de pourriture, cria Alminus avec le plus de haine qu'il pu. 

- Oh, comme ça fait mal…, ricana Tom.

Alminus afficha un air indescriptible et regarda Tom d'un air mauvais. 

- Tu devrais faire attention, ça pourrait te jouer des tours, un jour, dit-il avant de se retourner et de sortir du dortoir.

Tom haussa les épaules, indifférent. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre à lui, hein? Il était fier du coup bas qu'il venait faire! Il avait gagner pour une fois! Tom sourit à cette pensée…il savait bien que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il gagnerait!

***

Le mois d'Octobre passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Tom ne repensa plus à son livre **_La Chambre_**…ou, oui il y avait penser, mais il n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'aller lire son texte. 

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que depuis qu'il avait parler de son rêve avec le mage noir à Danaë, il n'avait plus refait ce rêve. Mais Tom en était un peu attrister. Il avait envie de voir se qui se passait après que le mage jetait le doloris à l'autre homme. Il voulait savoir! Mais il ne pouvait pas invoquer un rêve. Et de toute façon, il se réveillait toujours pendant que le mage jetait le sortilège impardonnable. 

M'enfin, Tom avait un drôle de pressentiment. Sa fête était ce soir et curieusement, Danaë, Elisa et Cruella le fuyait. Ou quand elles ne le faisait pas, elles semblaient distraite et parlaient d'une rapidité incroyable. Tom se demandait se qu'elles mijotait. C'était tout de même curieux de voir Elisa toute énervée alors qu'à l'ordinaire elle était toute calme. C'était plus curieux de voir Danaë toute inattentive alors qu'à l'habitude, elle écoutait d'une oreille tellement attentive que cela en venait énervant parfois. Encore plus curieux était de voir Cruella joyeuse et être une vraie machine à paroles, alors qu'à l'habitude, elle semblait malheureuse et ne parlait presque pas. En plus, quand il passait devant les Serpentards et quelques Serdaigle, ceux-ci chuchotait. Décidément, quelque chose se passait et Tom devait être le seul à ne pas le savoir. Quelqu'un devait manigancer quelque chose contre lui.

À 18h00 (6h00 pm), après avoir fini de manger, Danaë força Tom à venir avec elle se promener sur le bord du lac.

- Alors, c'est toujours pas régler cette histoire avec Alminus?, demanda Danaë bêtement.

- Je pense que nous resterons à jamais des ennemis maintenant, répondit Tom dans un murmure. 

- Je trouve bizarre. Vous étiez tellement amis avant et maintenant…c'est comme si le pire des drames c'était produit et que vous êtes devenus ennemis.

- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

- Tu penses que l'eau du lac est froide?, demanda Danaë comme pour changer de sujet.

- Ça doit. 

- Tu penses qu'il y a des sirènes?

- Je pense qu'il y a toutes sortes de créatures bizarre.

- Tu t'es déjà aventurer dans la forêt interdite?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Oh, juste comme ça.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions bizarre?

- C'est rien. On parle tellement peu souvent…

- Et alors? On pourrait parler de choses plus intéressante que le lac ou la forêt…

- Comme?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors chut! Et suis-moi!

Tom ne pensa même pas à protester et suivit Danaë. Elle l'emmena à la salle commune. Avant de donner le mot de passa, la jeune femme regarda Tom d'un air bizarre. Tom fronça les sourcils. Danaë donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui était entièrement plonger dans le noir. Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent et…

- SURPRISE!!!, s'écrièrent une bonne trentaine de personnes dont la plupart Tom ne connaissait pas.

Tom resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Un gâteau d'une grandeur spectaculaire était déposer sur une table. Une quantité inquiétante de friandises et de bierraubeurre étaient mit à disposition. Et une tonne de cadeaux étaient déposés sur les fauteuils. Tom regarda Danaë, Cruella et Elisa qui le regardait en souriant.

- Vous avez vraiment organiser toute ça pour moi?, demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas du tout.

- Oui, répondit Elisa.

Le sourire de Danaë s'élargit en voyant l'air impressionner et heureux de Tom. Jamais, au grand jamais, Tom n'aurait penser une seule seconde que ces amis lui organiseraient une grande fête pour son anniversaire. C'était presque inimaginable! C'était sûrement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie!

La fête commença, le gâteau fut servit et certains allèrent se servir dans les friandises et la bierraubeurre. Tom, lui, prit un grand morceau de gâteau qui était très délicieux.

Bientôt, Tom déballa ses cadeaux. Tom reçut un jeu d'échec version sorcier, un miroir qui s'appelait la glace à l'ennemi, un livre sur le Quidditch, un livre sur la magie noire, un livre sur les trucs pour demi-vampires offert par Cruella et plusieurs autres. 

Ensuite, il y eu la partie la plus éclatante. De la musique dansante jouait. À un moment donner, il y eu un slow. Tom regardait plusieurs personnes danser ensemble. Danaë vint alors le voir et lui demanda :

- Tu veux danser?

La première réaction de Tom fut de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire et puis finalement il répondit machinalement :

- Euh, oui.

Danaë souria. Tom pensa qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait. 

Danaë l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Tom n'avait jamais danser de sa vie et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Finalement, Danaë le fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille et elle passa ses bras autour de lui et ils se mirent à danser. Tom sentait le corps de Danaë près de lui et cela le gênait un peu. Il n'y avait pas habitude. Et il se sentait tellement stupide! Il ne savait pas quoi ni quoi faire. Il se laissa aller et bientôt, la chanson fut fini et une chanson plus rythmé commença. 

La soirée se termina quand Mme Walsh, la directrice de leur maison, vint leur dire que la fête était terminer et qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Tom alla obéit après avoir grandement remercier tout le monde qui était venue et surtout Cruella, Elisa et Danaë pour avoir organiser la fête. 

Après être monter au dortoir et s'être changer en vitesse, Tom s'endormit, heureux de sa soirée et heureux d'avoir des amies telles que celles qu'il avait.

***********************************************************************************************

Salut!

C'est cool je l'ai fini et je peux enfin le publier! 

**_Kalika :_** Yo toi! J'espère que tu feel bien! Tu sais c'est vraiment encourageant de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui lit cette fic. Ça m'encourage un peu, au moins. M'enfin, c'est pas grave! En autant que tu me restes fidèle sinon c'est fini. Parfois j'ai envie de refaire le début. J'aime pas le début. Refaire les choses et m'arranger pour que les premiers chapitres (et surtout le premier) soient plus long et plus intéressant. Et je referais certaines choses pour que la fic soit plus intéressante sauf que je n'ai pas envie de tout recommencer parce que j'ai passer tellement de temps à écrire cette fic! Tu sais l'an dernier j'ai passer mon temps à écrire cette fic pour pouvoir mettre des updates le plus souvent possible et j'ai oublier d'étudier pour mes examens de fin d'année et j'ai eu des notes très basse. Et tout ça pour m'amener à aujourd'hui, que une seule personne lit ma fic et j'espère que cette personne va y rester fidèle. M'enfin, là je dit tout ça pour battre mon record de réponse aux réviews, mais comme tu peux voir, je dis n'importe quoi. Bah quoi, je dépresse de ce temps-ci. Bah, quoi, mes amis m'ont laisser tomber et tout ça à cause d'une fille. Et je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais je viens tout juste de me rendre compte qu'il est trop tard pour arranger les choses. Et en plus de ce temps-ci j'update le plus que je peux et j'ai presque jamais de réviews et bon ça aide pas! Mais bon, je sais que tu peux rien faire à ça alors j'arrête de t'embêter! Bisous!

Pour les autres :

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Merci!

Bisous!

_~Kim~_


End file.
